In Sunshine or In Shadow
by Creek
Summary: Post WYLB. Two years following the end of the war with the Dominion, a series of mysterious deaths ocur that point directly to Odo and a the Station is host to a stranger who is not at all what he seems.
1. Default Chapter

**Title: In Sunshine or In Shadow **

Name: Creek Johnson & Nance Hurt 

Series: DS9 

Period: A year and a half after the episode What You Leave Behind 

Archive: Ask.

* * *

Disclaimer: Paramount owns what it owns. We own what we own. No infringement intended - hopefully, none taken.

* * *

The room was dark, but after all this time the darkness no longer mattered. The shape and curve of every item that ordered the room was as familiar to her as her own thoughts. Strange and silent sentinels to her constant vigil. She fully recognized that, in a way, it was a form of madness to keep coming here to think or to meditate. A form of madness to keep these quarters exactly as they were. But it was the same madness that prevented her from moving into the quarters due her by virtue of her position. No, those quarters would remain as they were also. The former occupants were not gone, just simply not there. 

She sank to the floor. Legs crossed and hands raised in the time honored manner of supplication. She quietly began to chant, but her mind refused to focus. She had thought that by coming here she could find some peace, but peace eluded her. Her thoughts, like questing fingers, returned to the former occupant of the room. Had he found peace at last? Or, had he discovered, as she had, the solitude of soul in an all too overcrowded world?

* * *

It has taken months for the power to be finally restored to the major cities on the planet and yet he was still surprised by the darkness. Funny, as his people had never cared much for the light. Ironic, he thought, as the work he had been hired to do was best done in the dark and here he was pining like a lover for a clean well lighted place. 

He hated his life now. Hated what war had done to him and to his planet. He crossed the street to avoid a work detail working into the night clearing rubble from a building that had been flattened. Jem'Hadar, sent to undo the damage they had caused. That was ironic as well. Irony and surprise were his constant companions these days, quietly jostling him throughout his working hours, helping to keep him in the light. Hate was there too. However hate has become his mistress, calling to him in the dark, fanning his desire to see his home finally freed from the last vestiges of the war. Free of the Jem'Hadar and the Vorta. That they were there to help rebuild was of no importance to him. That they existed and that they existed here was all that mattered. 

So, when he had been quietly commissioned by a Founder to work on a project that, if successful, had the potential to either rid Cardassia of them once and for all, or destroy Cardassia completely, he had accepted. The irony of the situation appealed to him and hate engulfed him like a lovers embrace. 

He stopped. He knew the Obsidian Order was well and truly dead, but old habits die hard and the sound of someone behind him, even faint and far away, made him cautious. Was that his name being called? He turned. Approaching him from the end of the street was a figure. Tall, thin, dressed in what looked as though it has once been a Bajoran uniform, now dyed black, blonde hair framing a featureless face and eyes the color of ice. 

It was him. It was the Founder who had hired him. What did he think he was doing? He called the name again, louder this time. 

"Levet! Wait." 

Even the work detail had heard him. The Jem'Hadar halted work and looked first at the Founder and then to Levet. He tried to sink into the shadows but it was too late. The Vorta overseeing the work detail bowed slightly, arms open in supplication, and said something too faint for him to hear. The Founder replied but did not break his stride. Only the Cardassian engineer assigned to the detail appeared to be disinterested in what was transpiring before him. 

"Levet, I thought that was you," said the Founder as he approached. 

"What do you think you are doing? I thought this was to be kept secret." 

"Did they teach you nothing? Private business is sometimes best conducted in public places. Now, is the package ready?" 

"Yes." 

"Will it work?" asked the Founder. 

"Yes." 

"Good. Method of transmission?" 

"Topical or ingestion, just as you requested," Levet assured him. 

"Excellent. My ship leaves tomorrow. A Vorta will be waiting at the airlock for you at 08:00." 

"Payment?" 

"Transferred to your account on departure as agreed." 

"Good." 

"Now, as the street has eyes," replied the Founder. "Take my hand and we will part as friends." 

Levett did as requested and watched as the Founder turned and to his horror, rather than going back the way he had come, crossed the street and spoke a word or two to the Cardassian engineer. Carrin Levet did not wait to see what transpired next. He sank into the darkness and was gone.

* * *

"Two synthales on Captain Fellow's account," said Quark, placing the drinks on the table. "You know, Captain if you and I were to set up a pool…." 

"Forget it Quark," replied Kira. "I told you no more pools where I'm concerned and besides that I don't lose at springball." 

"She's right," agreed Ezri "She doesn't lose. Sorry Captain." 

"Nothing to be sorry about," said Captain Jack Fellows, with a grin. "Running freight back and forth from Vulcan to the Federation Embassy to the Dominion doesn't give me a lot of time to practice, that's all." 

Quark turned to Julian Bashir. "Did you ask him?" he demanded. 

"Ask me what?" asked Fellows. 

"Quark, don't be ridiculous," observed Kira. 

"Ask me what?" 

"Banquo's Ghost," replied Julian with an ominous tone to his voice. 

"I'm sorry, you've lost me," admitted Fellows. 

"Well, since your companions won't," said Quark. "I will. Captain, do you actually see Odo when you make your deliveries?" 

"Sometimes. Why?" 

"Quark believes he's seen Odo lurking around the station late at night," replied Julian. 

"I tell you I have seen him," insisted Quark. "I saw him again just last week standing right up there in the shadows of the upper level. Three times I've seen him, always after the bar closes and always in the same place." 

"Have you actually spoken to him?" asked Ezri. 

"I've tried, but he's always gone by the time I get up there." 

"Guilty conscience," pronounced Bashir. 

"Starfleet," scoffed Quark and headed back to the bar. 

"Well," said Fellows, emptying his glass. "It's been fun, but I have a schedule to keep." 

"I'll walk you to the airlock," volunteered a now rather subdued Kira. 

They made their good-byes and crossed the Promenade. 

"You know, Colonel, I'm sorry if Quark upset you," said Fellows. 

"No, it's not that," she assured him. "It's just that - there have been times that I swear I've seen him too. Not that I have. I guess that's something you never really get over - looking for faces in the crowd." 

"No, I suppose not." 

"So, how are things in the Gamma Quadrant? Latest reports indicate an increase in Jem'Hadar patrols in the area around the wormhole." 

"There's a storm brewing over that proposed science station Starfleet wants to build on the other side of the wormhole. And just between you and me, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if we don't come to blows over it." 

"Surely not. What's to be gained?" 

"Look," said Fellows. "I've been running freight for Starfleet off and on these last twenty years and I can tell you this - we may have won the war on this side of the wormhole, but not a lot's changed on the other side. Increased traffic, sure, lots of Alpha Quadrant freighters and an increase in Starfleet science vessels, but the Dominion still calls the shots in the Gamma Quadrant." 

"I was afraid you'd say that. Still, they have allowed a diplomatic mission to be built on their home world." 

"Smoke and mirrors, Colonel. Listen, no one ever asks me anything, so I'm offering this because DS Nine's been on the front lines before. That diplomatic mission was agreed upon only to make a certain changeling happy. The Dominion doesn't care and certainly doesn't intend to be too cooperative. If it does come to blows, you can be sure those diplomats will make a nice set of hostages. And so will Odo." 

"One thing's for certain, whoever wins, I'm going to lose," said Kira softly. 

"Beg pardon, Colonel. You lost me?" 

"Never mind." 

"Well, on that jolly note, here we are," said Fellows as they reached the air lock. "Any messages?" 

"Just the one." 

"Colonel, I've been making this run for eight months and for eight months I've asked if you have any messages and you always send the same one. In those eight months there has never been a reply." 

"Captain, the day you bring me a reply, I'll be delivering the next message in person." 

"I thought as much. Just do me a favor. When that day comes, I hope you will let me deliver the messenger. The City of Indianapolis may be one of the rustiest buckets in the fleet, but she can move pretty fast when she has to." 

"You have yourself a deal."

* * *

A lone figure stood for a moment outside the door to the science facility and savored the moment. It had really been all too simple. All he had to do was present himself to them and they accepted him without question. The solids had a phrase, what was it? Ah yes, face value. They had accepted him at face value. All he was required to do was form the correct height, build, face, and clothing. What fools these solids were. 

Of course, caution was advised. He hadn't come all this way to be thwarted. He had waited until the medical staff were asleep before attempting to enter the facility. The night guards were not as familiar with the Traitor and that had made it easier. He had encountered no one on his way to the laboratory. The beaker of amber substance sat on a table clearly labeled. He must remember to thank them for their thoughtfulness before he had them killed. 

In an instant he had opened the vial and emptied its contents. No one had even bothered to search him or even run a scan. Of course not, it would never occur to them to protect him from himself now would it? In a matter of seconds he had reabsorbed the vial and formed a padd. Strolling back to the door, he waived the padd at the guards and thanked them for allowing him access. He was back out the door in seconds. And no one was the wiser.

* * *

In the shadow of the Federation Diplomatic Mission to the Dominion, a lone figure sat on the banks of the Link and pondered his fate. He stared at his newly formed naked feet and marveled at what incredibly odd appendages they were. He had needed them once, a long time ago, when they had made him human. To a human a well formed pair of feet were essential. To a changeling on his home world they were useless. 

With a sigh, he closed his eyes and remembered what it had been to walk with real feet. The feel of balance in motion. The heel striking the floor first, the gentle roll of the foot as the balance of the body shifted forward on to the ball of the foot, the gentle push of the toes. The rhythm of footsteps down an empty hall. The smell of shoe leather. With a slight sense of panic he realized he had forgotten the smell of leather. Smell was another thing that was useless to a changeling. 

Useless, well that about summed him up. How had he become so useless so quickly? He buried his face in his hands. Prophets! He had never wanted to scream in frustration so badly in his life. But what would be the point? The only response would be for a few Jem'Hadar to appear at the railing of the facility near by and stare at him. The medical staff he was assigned to assist would just look at him blankly and politely ask for another sample. Those he wanted to shout at would only turn a deaf ear. Useless. It was all so, useless. 

He had started out with such promise. This was his chance. His opportunity to return to the Link on his own terms. To restore them to health, to take his place within the Link - to teach them all he had learned about life among the solids. He had expected resistance. Change was difficult for all life forms, why would his people be any different? He hadn't bargained on his having to be the one who changed. He hadn't bargained on becoming one of them. 

He remembered that dark moment when he had realized exactly what had occurred. The moment of clarity when he could see what he had become, hear what he was saying. The overwhelming sense of self revulsion and loathing. That was the first time he had left. He had to. Not that there was anywhere to go in those days. No Diplomatic Mission. No Doctors. Only a few rocky outcroppings and a small base for the Jem'Hadar and the Vorta. 

It had taken all his strength to tear himself free. He could still hear their voices. 

"Where are you going?" 

"Away. Nowhere. Anywhere. I just have to leave." 

"You can't leave you are one of us." 

"That's why I have to leave." 

"We don't understand." 

"Sadly that is the problem. You don't, can't understand." 

He had sat on that rock for days. Struggling with himself, with this failure. Eventually through the maelstrom of self incrimination he had allowed his thoughts to turn to the one person who would understand, who understood him. It was through the sure and certain realization of her love that he had found the peace of mind he sought and the courage to continue. 

And so he had returned to the link and a pattern had been established. Whenever he had felt his resolve weaken or when the pressure to conform came too much for him, he would leave again to sit and collect his thoughts, or brood, or simply think of her. It wasn't an all together happy compromise, but it would have to do. 

His absences from the link, however, did not go unnoticed. He had been aware for sometime that there was concern for his mental well being. No changeling had ever behaved as he did. None, once joined, had ever felt a desire to leave. They were not entirely sure what to do with him. Compromises had been made to keep him happy. He was considered the expert on solids and was required to be present at negotiations with Federation delegations. Reluctantly they had agreed to the diplomatic mission to be built on their once sacred home world and he was expected to be their liaison. He was not sure which he felt to be more galling - the implication that, like a child, they felt he had to be appeased - or that knowing his history they chose him for the role of guinea pig. 

So engrossed was he in his ruminations, he failed to hear the footfalls behind him. 

"Odo, just the man I want," said Jack Fellows. "Mind if I have a seat?" 

He at first did not recognize the voice and sat staring at the human with a puzzled expression. 

Jack lowered himself to the ground, choosing to ignore the puzzled look on the face of his friend. After a few moments, recognition slowly dawned on the changeling. 

"Which Odo do you require today, Captain? The handy human expert or perhaps you require a sample of my DNA." 

"That bad is it?" 

He simply snorted by way of reply. 

Fellows nodded in understanding. In the eight months he had been making supply runs back and forth from one quadrant to the next he had come to know this rather surprising changeling and had been impressed with what he had seen. The almost featureless face and placid exterior belied the keen intelligence and passion that lay beneath. But lately, Fellows had noted the light in the ice blue eyes had begun to dim a bit and the changeling had begun to suffer small lapses in memory. Fellows had simply put it down to exhaustion, but now he was not so sure. 

"Yeah, well," he volunteered, gently nudging Odo with his elbow, "life stinks sometimes doesn't it?" 

"Captain, as flattering as it seems, I'm sure you didn't come all this way just to tell me that life stinks." 

"Now, there's the Odo the Alpha Quadrant knows and loves. Was that actually a laugh?" 

"No." 

"I thought not. So, what's eating you this time? Let me guess…" he gustured to the Link, spread out before them. "Them?" 

"What else?" 

"Well, families are funny things. Can't live with them - can't live without them. Why don't you just tell them you've had it and you're taking off?" 

"I wish it were that simple." 

"Well, you're a better judge of the situation than I am. But I can't help but think it all boils down to a matter of what you want. So, Odo, what do you want?" 

"That's the big question isn't it?" asked Odo. 

"It's what she wants to know." 

"How is she?" 

"Thin. Worried about you." 

"She still beat you at…?" He made a vague gesture. 

"Springball?" ventured Jack. "Yes, she whipped me but good." 

"One day I'll tell you the secret to beating her." 

"I would be forever in your debt. So, no message in reply?" 

"No." 

"I thought not. " He stared at his companion with some concern. It was clear something wasn't right with him, but what, was hard to determine. 

"What?" asked Odo eventually. 

"I'm sorry?" 

"You were staring at me." 

"Oh, nothing. You look….tired, that's all." 

"It's nothing," Odo assured him. "The other day one of my Vulcan tormentors returned a sample they had been testing. Whatever they did to it has disagreed with me a little. It will pass." 

"Maybe you ought to speak to them about it." 

"And be submitted to further poking and prying? No, thank you." 

"Well…." He was interrupted by the chirping of this communicator. "That will be my signal the cargo is unloaded and I'm cleared for departure. I've downloaded your mail, you can pick it up in your office. Sure you don't want to come along for the ride?" 

"No. But keep asking anyway." 

"Will do. Odo?" 

"Yes?" 

"Are you familiar with the works of a late 19th century Earth poet by the name of Poe?" 

"Oh course," said Odo with a measure of indignation in his voice. He had known the name at one time, but could no longer remember in what context. 

"Nothing, you just remind me of one of his poems. Well, I'm off." 

"Bon Voyage, Captain." 

"Ride, Boldly Ride, Constable." 

"I don't understand." 

"Poe, Edgar Allen. You figure it out. See you in a few weeks."

* * *

"Right," said Julian Bashir, "I'll have all the medical supplies ready for the next transport." He contemplated the image of his friend on the screen before him. "Rebuilding Cardassia seems to agree with you Garak." 

"Thank you, Doctor. Still, I do miss having the occasional lunch date." 

"As do I." 

"Really, Julian. I'm surprised. I would have thought the enchanting Lieutenant Dax would provide enough amusement for a lifetime of lunches." 

"I'll be sure to pass that along." 

"Please do. Julian, there is one other thing. Is Odo still on the station?" 

"Odo? No," replied Bashir clearly puzzled. "Why do you ask?" 

"You seemed surprised." 

"I am. Odo hasn't been here since the last round of talks with the Federation. That's at least nine months ago." 

"Oh dear." 

"Garak? Why do you ask?" 

"There's a small matter of a murder here. A rather unsavory character by the name of Levet." 

"I don't think Odo's in the murder business anymore. Perhaps you should take this up with Marshall." 

"Lieutenant Commander Marshall. Mark my words, Julian, there's a fascinating story behind that one, if you would only care to do a little digging." 

"Garak, you're stalling." 

"How well you know me. Anyway, it's not the Constables investigative skills I'm interested in. It seems, our Odo was one of the last people to have seen Levet alive." 

"Surely you are mistaken." 

"I wish I were. On the night before Levet disappeared he was seen talking to Odo, or someone who looked remarkably like him, on his way to his home. They parted company and the next morning Levet delivered a package to Odos transport. That same afternoon a large sum of money was transferred to Levet from someone named Nigel Dunlap." 

"Nigel Dunlap?" 

"The name seems familiar to you, Julian?" 

"No, it's nothing. I'm sorry, you were saying?" 

Well, two days later Levets body was found at a construction site. He had been murdered. Now, if it were anyone but the Constable, we would naturally assume we had our murderer. As it is, we were hoping Odo would be able to provide some information regarding his interest in Levet in order to aid the investigation." 

"Most assuredly. Well, if I do see him, I'll be sure to let him know." 

"Thank you Julian. Perhaps one of these days, I will come for a visit. It would be interesting to see DS Nine again." 

"Yes," said Julian, clearly distracted. "Do that. Bashir out." 

Julian sat at his desk lost in thought. There was something odd going on, but what, he had no idea. He, knew he should go straight to Ops and talk to Kira. Unfortunately, with Admiral Ross on the station, she would be in meetings throughout the day. Besides, it could turn out to be nothing at all, and he would have disturbed her without cause. 

That someone who looked like Odo would be spotted on Cardassia could be easily explained away. Everyone knew Jem'Hadar were being used to help rebuild the devastated planet. And it would not be unusual for a Founder to be there as well. Further, unless a Founder were imitating a certain race or species they tended to all look all alike. Nigel Dunlap, now that was a horse of a different color. It was possible that someone with the same name as one of his holoprogram characters was involved in rather dangerous dealings on Cardassia, but somehow he doubted it. No, something was going on. Something wasn't right. He tapped his combadge. 

"Bashir to Marshall." 

"Doctor?" 

"I need to speak to you about something. Are you free?" 

"Most certainly. I am currently at Quarks. Would you like to meet here?" 

"No. Your office, I think." 

"On my way. Marshall out." 

Julian arrived at the Security Office just before Marshall. While he stood at the door, he contemplated the figure strolling towards him. That the current Chief of Security bore a physical resemblance to the former Chief was undeniable. Both men were tall, slim built, and of fair complexion, however, there the resemblance ended. On one hand Marshall possessed a easy charm, combined with a easy wit. On the other, there was a hardness about the eyes that belied a controlled violence that lay just beneath the exterior polish. 

"Afternoon Doctor," said Marshall with a slight Southern drawl. "I take it this meeting is not of a social nature." 

" Not entirely, no. What have you heard of a recent murder on Cardassia Prime?" 

"Ah, you have been conversing with Mr. Garak, I believe." 

"Yes." 

"Well, take a chair then and I'll tell you what little I know. Carrin Levet was, before the war, a scientist of some repute. Although never a traceable member of the Obsidian Order, he had been known to do some freelance work for them. Poisons being his specialty. After the war, he was assigned to work on agricultural detoxification projects. No real friends or family to speak of, he lived alone." 

"According to the reports, he leaves for home one day after work, is seen talking to a stranger, they part on apparently friendly terms. The next morning he is seen delivering a package to a transport ship. A large sum of money is transferred to his account later that same day and he, for all intents and purposes, disappears. Two days later, his badly battered body is found in the basement of a building. Needless to say, the extent of his injuries were not consistent with a fall. A rather unsavory end for a unsavory character. A friend of yours?" 

"No," said Julian. "There are just some details regarding the incidents leading up to the murder that disturb me." 

"Details? Let me guess, Doctor, one detail goes by the name of Odo and the other would be….Nigel Dunlap? 

"Yes, but how?" 

"Odo was an easy one. Mr. Dunlap was just a guess. Now, as far as Mr. Odo is concerned, the witnesses to the meeting on the street were a work detail of Jem'Hadar and one Vorta supervisor. Needless to say they were not forthcoming regarding the identification of the man seen talking to Levet. The only witness who ventured a positive identification was the Cardassian engineer heading up the detail. He claims to have spent some time on Terok Nor during the Occupation and would have recognized Odo anywhere. 

The elusive Mr. Dunlap is a bit of a dilemma. Whereas, there are apparently more Nigel Dunlap's than, one would think was necessary, there are no records of one being anywhere near Cardassian space, much less having any association prior to this with anyone on Cardassia. The account was established via subspace link and funds were transferred in the same manner. Never from the same source or location. What can you tell me about this Mr. Dunlap?" 

"Nothing other than it's the name of a character in one of my holoprograms. A character, I might add, I had asked Odo to play." 

"I see." Marshall paused for a moment clearly gathering his thoughts. "It appears," he said eventually. "There exists the possibility that either Odo, or someone who knows a great deal about him, could indeed be involved in some way." 

"Marshall, you can't seriously think that…. I know Odo and I can tell you…" 

"I'm sure you would personally vouch for his character, Doctor, that's very noble of you. However, if you tie this information in with Quark claiming to have seen Odo on the station within the time frame of Mr. Levet's unfortunate demise, it does put a different complexion on things, don't you agree?" 

"Yes, well. What can be done?" 

"Done, Doctor? Absolutely nothing I'm afraid." 

"Nothing!" 

"Really, Doctor, you fail to see the difficulty of my position. Until our friends down on Bajor see fit to appoint a suitable replacement for Station Security, I, as Chief of Starfleet Security am, in the unenviable position of having to serve two masters. Cardassia, not being a member of the Federation, has to actually request assistance in this matter before I have any jurisdiction. Now if they were to actually issue a warrant I could, of course, then operate in a limited capacity within the extradition laws. However, through official channels, all they are requesting is Mr. Odos assistance with an open investigation. Assistance, which I may add, he is under no obligation to supply." 

"Bajor on the other hand, seeing as how our former Chief of Station Security holds not only Bajoran citizenship, but is still a commissioned officer in her Militia currently on extended leave, has requested that, should I be in contact with Odo, I pass on their desire that he cooperate with the Cardassian investigation, in the interests of continued good relations between the two governments." 

"Then there is the trifiling matter of a complaint lodged against Odo by our own Quark for allegedly lurking on his premises after closing hours. So, you see Doctor, as a law enforcement officer, if Mr. Odo were to appear in this office at this very moment, all I could legally do would be to inform him that he was wanted for questioning and advise him to stay away from Quark's. Rest assured, Doctor, I will continue to monitor this situation with due diligence, but until warrants are issued or laws actually broken, there's nothing I can do." 

"I see," said Julian. "What does the Colonel think of all this?" 

"I have no idea. However, I plan on bringing her up to date at our meeting tomorrow morning."


	2. Part 2

* * *

**Title: In Sunshine or In Shadow - Chapter 2**

Name: Creek Johnson & Nance Hurt

* * *

Disclaimer: Paramount owns what it owns. We own what we own. No infringement intended - hopefully, none taken.

* * *

Colonel Kira Nerys had committed blasphemy for at least the twelfth time that day by once again roundly cursing one Benjamin Sisko for leaving her here to have to deal with the bureaucratic nightmare that was Starfleet.

"Is something wrong, Colonel?" asked Admiral Ross. He was smiling, knowing full well her aversion to any and all of the Federations reporting requirements. 

"No, nothing," she lied sweetly. Well, she thought, if I'm going to hell in a hand basket it might as be a large and comfortable one. 

"Don't worry, we're almost done," Ross assured her. "Unfortunately, what we need to cover next is not going to be pleasant." 

"As long as it doesn't involve another statistical survey or poly-dimensional graph, I'll be happy." 

"I'm not so sure about that. Here, I want you to take a look at this." 

He pointed to the display at the far end of the ward room. At his command an image came into view. It showed a hallway. At the far end, two figures rounded the corner and approached the camera. One a Romulan the other a tall, thin Founder dressed in what looked to be a Bajoran uniform dyed black. They were arguing. The audio was faint, due to some interference. Kira felt her heart stop as the two figures came into better focus. The Founder was Odo. 

She fought back her physical reaction at the unexpected sight of the man she loved and forced her mind to focus. The two were arguing. After a moment, the argument became more heated. As the Romulan reached out to place a hand on Odo, the audio suddenly crackled into coherence. 

"You're a fool if you think that," said the Romulan. "We should have let you all die." 

With a barely human growl, Odo grabbed the Romulan and slung him against the wall. Then single handed, he wrapped his fingers around the neck of the Romulan and lifted him off the ground. 

"The combined forces of the Obsidian Order and the Tal'Shiar tried once before and failed miserably. Do you really believe the Dominion will allow you a second chance? Mark my words, what happened to Cardassia was just an example of what will happen to…" 

The audio cut out again. Kira watched with growing anxiety as Odo spoke for a second or two more, then released his hold. The Romulan dropped to the floor struggling for breath. Odo continued to speak. Turning his back to the man on the floor, he faced the camera, his face brought sharply into focus, he appeared to be saying something to the camera and then turned back to the Romulan. The Romulan appeared to spit out words in anger as he reached for his weapon, but Odo was too quick. To her horror, Kira watched as, Odo grabbed hold of the Romulans gun hand, deflecting the energy charge harmlessly into the wall. However, rather than disarm his opponent, Odo turned the Romulans wrist until the phaser was pressed up against his chest. From the angle of the camera it was impossible to determine who pulled the trigger. All that could be seen was the flash of phaser fire, the shocked look on the face of the Romulan, and Odo standing erect and walking away down the corridor.

* * *

"Right then," said Kira to her assembled senior staff. It was the following morning and the officers assembled were viewing the video for the first time. "Commander Marshall?" She motioned for him to continue the briefing.

"Starfleet intelligence picked this up through routine subspace monitoring," he volunteered, "The Romulans, of course, deny any and all knowledge of the incident." 

"For once, I believe them," said Bashir. "Do we even know if the recording is genuine?" 

"Excellent point, Doctor," countered Marshall. "Intelligence has been able to determine it is not a forgery, nor has it been pieced together from other recordings. In that respect it is genuine." 

"But, it can't be," said Ezri. "Odo's on the Founders home world, surely Doctor Gevrik would have given some indication in his reports if Odo had been absent." 

"I've read every report sent," said Bashir. "One thing I'll say for Gevrik, he's a meticulous record keeper, and there's been absolutely no indication that Odo has been away for more than a few hours.. " 

"I've thought of that, Doctor," said Marshall, "and in light of other reports I have received, through unofficial channels, the only conclusion I can come to is that we have to entertain the possibility of two Odos." 

"But, why?" asked Ezri. "What could possibly be gained?" 

"That's what Admiral Ross is hoping we will find out," said Kira. 

"Us?" asked Captain Vonda Lek, the new Chief of Station Engineering. 

"Us," said Kira. "Look, this may or may not have something to do with the growing tensions over the proposed science station. It may or may not be simply a matter of some criminal element trying to discredit Odo now he's not in a position to defend himself. That's what Starfleet wants us to determine." 

"And," ventured Lieutenant Rozko, Science Officer, "As you and Dr. Bashir are the closest thing we have to Odo experts in the Alpha Quadrant..." 

"It's up to us," concluded Bryan Landis, DS9's new first officer. "Wonderful."

* * *

Even after eight months on the Founders home world, their knowledge of it's inhabitants was still somewhat lacking. And now their one and only volunteer was ill and there was nothing they could do to help him. Doctor Gevrik softly shook his head and looked at the padd again.

"Are these reading correct?" he asked his assistant. 

"Yes. They were taken this morning." 

"This is not encouraging," said the short Vulcan. "Dr. Bahirs notes?" 

"Nothing, Doctor. Dr. Moras notes are just as unforthcoming." 

"The Vorta?" 

"No reply." 

"Very well. If his own people will not respond to a request for assistance, then we must consider seeking assistance elsewhere." Gevrik, glanced at the data again. "Have we been able to contact any Federation ship within hailing distance on their way back to the Alpha Quadrant?" 

"No Sir." 

A most inefficient circumstance, thought Gevrik. "Where is he?" he asked. 

"In his office." 

"Any change in his emotional state?" 

"None." 

"Very well, I will be there if you need me." 

He walked down the short corridor leading to the room that had been reserved, out of deference, for the exclusive use of the one changeling Starfleet trusted. Gevrik stood for a moment outside watching the figure within pacing back and forth like a caged animal. 

"Good morning, Odo," he said as he entered. He watched as Odo stopped his pacing and stared hard at him. 

"Good morning," replied Odo, and after a short pause, "Doctor." He immediately resumed his pacing. 

"Are you trying to come to a decision about something?" 

"I'm sorry?" 

"You are pacing. Pacing indicates a state of mind in conflict." 

"Am I?" asked Odo. 

"Yes." 

"Sorry." He sat for a moment and then abruptly stood and resumed pacing. Gevriks combadge chirped to life. 

"Doctor," announced the voice of his assistant, "We have contact with an Idanian exploration vessel." 

"Acknowledged. I am on my way." 

Knowing that neither his presence, nor his absence, would register in Odos mind, he silently stood and left the room. Outside, Gevrik turned and glanced back - inside the office the endless pacing continued.

* * *

Kira Nerys sat in the Ward Room and stared into space. The idea that Odo was out there somewhere and perhaps needed her help had been haunting her for some time now. Looking out the window at the vastness of space just enforced the feeling of helplessness she felt growing inside her. Two Odos, she thought. One on the safety of the Founders home world, one out there somewhere. And somewhere covered a lot of territory these days.

Safety of the Founders home world, she chided herself, that was a laugh. She should have never allowed him to stay. She should have insisted he stayed just long enough to give them what they needed to cure themselves, left them with an understanding of races other than their own and gotten the hell out of there. Oh, she understood why he wanted to stay. They were his people, and good or bad, he wanted to help them. He wanted to save lives by ending the war and the threat of the Dominion once and for all, not by further bloodshed but by understanding. She never loved him more than at that moment, when she was able to transcend the shock of his decision to leave, and understand the full measure of his sacrifice. 

Their sacrifice. They were in this together, and she would watch his back as best she could. Looking back, she recognized that was the way it had always been and always would be. Together or apart, friends or lovers, the two of them were bound by fate. She couldn't shake him even if she wanted to. And right now what she wanted was for him to be back here where she could keep an eye on him. To be honest, she had to admit to herself it was the not knowing that disturbed her most. Once she knew he was safe, she could regain her balance and together they could face calamity itself. 

She drew her gaze away from the window and turned back to the display. The recording of the attack on the Romulan, frozen at the point where Odo faced the camera. She had spent a sleepless night viewing the recording over and over until she knew each frame by heart. She freely admitted her knowledge of this type of technology was pathetic. But she knew Odo, knew the way his body moved, knew each inflection of his voice, knew that what he lacked in facial expression he made up for in the eloquence of his eyes. She stared hard at the face on the display, if this wasn't Odo, then it was someone who knew him very well, someone who had been inside his head, in which case, it had to be a Founder. But why? 

Looking about her, she was struck once again with how many new faces there were among the staff of DS9. She knew they were a good crew, and they worked well together, but they were as of yet untried. What she was asking was not of the same magnitude as a request to work double shifts in order to clear an overcrowded docking schedule. What she was asking was for them to go beyond their loyalty to their jobs. It was a measure of their loyalty to her. It was a moment, she imagined, each person in command dreaded. Not the question of how loyal her crew would be, the uniform demanded that, but would she, in the end, prove herself worthy of that loyalty. Well, she chided herself, we'll soon find out. 

She forced her mind back to the matter at hand, as Marshall began going over everything they had learned about the incident on Cardassia as well as the bits of information they had pieced together about the recording. 

"Right," she said, as Marshall finished. "The only way this investigation is going to work is if we break up into teams. First, Vonda and Dax, you take the recording." 

"Great," said Vonda under her breath. 

"Excuse me, Colonel," asked Ezri. "Shouldn't we enlist the aide of Nog once he gets back from Bajor?" 

"Yes," agreed Kira. "Next, Mr. Marshall is going to take a trip to Cardassia and find out all he can regarding the Levet incident." 

"I will be departing tomorrow, Colonel." 

"Good. When you get back, I want you to work with Rozko and Landis on trying to find out all there is to know about our wandering changeling and how we can get our hands on him before he does any more damage. Agreed?" 

"Agreed." 

"Captain Flato, I want you to find out anything you can regarding the mysterious Nigel Dunlap. It's probably a dead end, but try anyway." 

"Yes, sir." 

"Finally, Dr. Bahir and I will be leaving on the next available transport for the Gamma Quadrant. While we are away, I want you to coordinate your findings with Mr. Marshall."

* * *

It was late at night. A gentle voice sounded in the darkness.

"Julian, I just don't understand why you have to actually go to the Gamma Quadrant." 

"Because that's where Odo is, or at least where we think he is. Ezri, I do believe you are worried about me." 

"Me? Worried about you? No, not at all, I was just thinking of Miles." 

"Miles?" 

"Yes. If anything were to happen to you, who would he have to discuss military strategy?" 

"Well, that's a relief anyhow. Sweetheart, would you mind moving over just a little bit? My arm's falling asleep." 

"Is that better?' 

"Yes, thank you." 

"It's just that. Well, I'd feel a lot better if you were going on the Defiant." 

"So would I, but I doubt the Jem Ha'dar would allow us anywhere near the Founders home world if we went in there in a fully armed vessel. It's not a rescue mission, you know." 

"I know. But still." 

"Still, Kira and I have it all worked out. We'll go in…." 

"I know, you told me. You'll go in posing as two Vulcan scientists, determine if Odo is Odo and be right back out again. You make it sound all so simple." 

"It is simple. There's really nothing to worry your pret….Ow." 

"Julian, I've warned you about this before. Don't ever tell me not to worry my pretty little head about something again." 

"And such a pretty head it is. Now, tell me again how much you're going to miss me." 

"Why don't I just show you?" 

"Why don't you just."

* * *

They all looked alike to him and he couldn't remember their names. He could not even remember if he had ever known their names. They were just there, buzzing around him like to many insects. He didn't swat them, although sometimes he would have liked to, although he new they posed no threat to him. No, all they wanted to do was poke and pry and talk. Oh, how they could talk. Didn't they understand he no longer cared? They were a distraction and he hated distractions.

He felt as though the universe had shrunk in upon itself. His world was limited to the parameters of imagination. An imagination that was merely a matter of light and shadow. He could feel the darkness creeping through his brain. He was vaguely aware of a connection between the men and the light, but each time he attempted to make the connection, thoughts slipped away and disappeared in the shadow. 

He was aware that something of great importance lay just on the outer reaches of his memory. It was a thought. A thought that was brilliant, or at least he was left with the impression it was. One crystalline moment of clarity that would have answered all his problems. Occasionally it would glimmer on the edge of light, only to be snatched away again into the shadows. If they would just leave him alone, he was sure the thought would come to light. 

One of the men spoke to him. It was the short one with pointy ears. Words, words, words. Why didn't they just shut up and leave him alone? If only he could be left in peace the thought would come back to him and then everything would be as it should be.

* * *

"There is it, Gus me lad," said Jack Fellows. "One of the finest sight you are ever likely to see."

"How many times do you reckon we've seen DS Nine, Boss?" 

"I dunno, hundreds, hell, maybe thousands." 

"Then do you mind telling me why do you keep telling me this is the finest sight I'm ever likely to see?" 

"Augustus Saavik Ferguson, have you no poetry in your rotten half breed Vulcan soul?" 

"None," replied Gus. "Hailing frequencies open. List, list, methinks I hear them hailing us anon." 

"Put it on visual and may I say you are sorriest excuse for an engineer I've ever had the displeasure to serve with." 

"I'm sorry to hear that, Captain Fellows," said the voice on the comm. "I hope you won't let that deter you from enjoying your stay here." 

"Commander Landis," said Jack somewhat shamefaced. "What a pleasant surprise." 

Gus tried, but failed to suppress a short of laughter. 

"The surprise is for you Captain," continued Landis. "You are cleared for docking, upper pylon 3." 

"Hate to disappoint," said Jack. "But our orders are to head straight on through this trip." 

"Were, Captain. You are now ordered to stand down for a routine maintenance check and to pick up two passengers." 

"Right, whatever you say." Jack had been in the service long enough to know you never argue orders over an open comm line. "We're on our way. Fellows out." 

"I don't know, Gus," he said turning to the engineer. "Does it appear to you that something is up?" 

"You mean other than we went through a routine maintenance check just last month and no one on Vulcan said anything about the possibility of additional passengers?" 

"Yeah, other than that." 

"Then, yes. I would say up something definitely is."

* * *

"So, that's the situation, Captain," said Kira. "We were thinking that we would be a lot less conspicuous if we were to arrive with you."

Jack's assumption that something was up had proven to be accurate. As soon as the Indianapolis had docked they were met at the airlock by Vonda Lek with a small contingent of engineering staff. Vonda cheerfully informed them they were to report to the ward room for further orders. There they were met by Kira Nerys who explained the nature of her request for assistance. 

"You're right there, it would be less conspicuous. Traffic on the other side of the wormhole is monitored pretty closely by the Jem'Hadar. Just one thing though, all ships are scanned pretty closely as they move from sector to sector. You may get away with using a scan block once or even twice, but not the entire way there and back." 

"We've thought of that and we think this will work." She indicated a small triangle of circuitry she wore on the sleeve of her uniform. "It's not pretty, but," She handed him a tricorder. "What does it read?" 

Jack turned the tricorder on and aimed it in the direction of Kira. He took a minute to read the display and with a grin handed the tricorder to Gus. Gus scanned the display and then turned the tricorder toward Fellows. 

"Neat trick, Colonel," said Gus. "I'd like to meet the person who designed this. I take it, the device on your sleeve generates rather than blocks bioscans?" 

"Dr. Bashir would be able to give you a more detailed explanation. All I know is that it takes my normal readings and modifies them to read as another species. And you've already met the designer. As a matter of fact, she's on your ship right now, pretending to do a maintenance check." 

"Vonda?" asked Gus "Well, I'll be, good looks and brains too." 

"You will notice she's managed to isolate the field so that only the person wearing the generator will have their bioscan altered. Anyone scanning this room at this time would pick up the presence of one Vulcan and two Humans." 

"It's a thing of beauty that's for sure," said Jack. "However, what if we get boarded? It's been know to happen when security has been tightened. I doubt that even to the thickest headed Jem'Hadar either you or the good doctor would pass as a Vulcan." 

"If you agree, Julian and I will both undergo surgery to alter our appearances." 

"If it looks like a Vulcan and scans like a Vulcan, must be a Vulcan. Is that it?" volunteered Gus. 

"Exactly. So, any other questions, Captain?" 

"Nope." 

"Any objections?" 

"You realize, of course, there's a good possibility that if this doesn't work, we could get ourselves killed." 

"I don't doubt it for an instant," agreed Kira.

* * *

The door to the airlock rolled open and the shuttle passengers began to spill into the waiting room. It didn't take Ezri long to locate the person she had been waiting for.

"Nog. Welcome back." 

"Ezri. If you're waiting for Julian I'm afraid he wasn't on this shuttle." 

"Actually, I was waiting for you." 

"Me?" asked Nog, puzzled, until a thought occurred to him. "Oh, no. It's about my Father isn't it? The Ferengi Commerce Authority had him killed didn't they?" 

"No, Rom's fine," Ezri assured him. "What gave you that idea?" 

"Quark then?" 

"Quark's fine. Nog, why do you think I'm here about bad news?" 

"Well, you are a Counselor aren't you?" 

"Yes, but I'm not here to bring bad news. Gosh, I hope everyone I meet doesn't think I'm some…." 

"Ezri, forget I said anything, okay? Oh, Jake says to tell you hello." 

"How is Jake?" 

"Doing fine. Now that the house is completed, he's able to send more time on his novel, although the baby is proving to be a bit of a distraction." 

"So, you got a chance to see Kasidy and the baby?" 

"Oh, yes. They are both fine, Kasidy sends her regards. But to tell you the truth, Ezri, it's the ugliest baby I've ever seen." 

"I know what you mean. Human babies are so, scrawny." 

"With little tiny ears." 

"And so, plain." 

"Still, Jake and Cassidy are very proud of it." 

"Yeah, I guess they would be." 

"Ezri? You wanted to talk to me about something?" 

"What? Oh, yes. I got distracted there for a minute thinking about babies. As soon as you get your gear stowed, I'd like for you to meet me up in Engineering. Vonda and I are working on a project and we could use your help."

* * *

On the other side of the station, Flato Rey waited for the airlock doors to open as well.

"Flato," said Marshall as soon as he stepped through the doorway. "I sincerely hope you are here to give me some good news." 

"The Colonel and Dr. Bashir got underway yesterday, will that qualify?" 

"No, but I suppose it will have to do." 

"So, I take it the trip to Cardassia didn't prove to be helpful?" 

"You take it correctly. The Jem'Hadar and the Vorta were just recently transferred back to the Gamma Quadrant, not that I expected to get anything of use out of them. I did interview the engineer who was supervising the work detail, but he is as dimwitted as an Arkanian sloth. The Cardassian authorities are apparently, not overly displeased with Mr. Carrin Levet having shuffled off this mortal coil. Nor are they particularly interested in seeing his killer brought to justice. The case, I am assured, will remain open and witnesses or suspects will be interviewed as they come forward. How about you? Any luck while I was away?" 

"Not a lot. However, Mr. Nigel Dunlap seems to have made another appearance." 

"Appearance in a traceable manner, I hope." 

"No. The information comes from Quark as a matter of fact." 

"Quark? I should have known he would find some way to stick his nose into this business sooner or later. Very well then, what does the inestimable Mr. Quark have to tell us about Nigel Dunlap?" 

"According to Quark, who heard it from a friend of a friend…" 

"Of course, I am only too familiar with Quarks network of smoke signals and jungle drums. Pray continue." 

"Well, word is the Orion Syndicate was offered a contract on Odos life." 

"My dear, Flato, this smell more of myth than matter." 

"I thought so too, until I checked a couple of other sources and found the name of Nigel Dunlap connected with the rumors." 

"Well, that does lend it an air of verisimilitude does it not? How is Lt. Rozko getting along with his research?" 

"He has a theory." 

"A Vulcan with a theory, how charming, I cannot wait to hear it."

* * *


	3. part 3

  


* * *

In Sunshine or In Shadow - Part3

Creek Johnson & Nance Hurt

* * *

Disclaimer: Paramount owns what it owns. We own what we own. No infringement intended - hopefully, none taken.

* * *

"Do you intend to walk the entire way there?" asked Jack Fellows. Kira stopped her pacing and turned to find the Captain of the Indianapolis standing in the doorway of the galley. "Don't mind me, I'm just here for a cup of coffee."

"Sorry," she replied, "I just hate having nothing to do." 

"Traveling this side of the wormhole can get a bit on your nerves," said Jack rubbing his chin. "You know, you might want to be more careful what you wish for, if that last Jem'Hadar patrol had been any more nosy we would have had more than enough to do." 

"Is it always like this? We've gotten the odd report about ships stopped at random and searched, but nothing like this." 

"Actually, we've been lucky they've only wanted to scan us. The Jem'Hadar are edgy about something, not that they are likely to tell us what, mind you. Whatever it is, it must be big, I've never seen these shipping lanes so thick with them." 

"You don't suppose word got out somehow?" 

"Nah, if that were the case we'd be in prison by now. Look, they know this ship and they know me. What ever bee got in their bonnets this time must have happened while we were still in the Alpha Quadrant and has nothing to do with us. So, as long as we stay on course and don't show any intention of running we'll be fine. Now, if you really want a job to do, I need to go check the cargo bays to make sure nothings shifted. Want to help?" 

Kira shrugged her shoulders. "Sure. Why not?" 

"I like the ears, by the way." 

"Don't get used to them."

* * *

"Mr. Rozko," said Marshall. "I have just spent the last couple of days wrestling with the guardians of Cardassian law. I am tired and frustrated beyond endurance. In other words, I am prepared to be astounded. I trust you will oblige me?"

The short Vulcan gave Marshall an impassive glance. "I will try Commander." Rozko turned and punched a series of commands into the computer and a map of the Alpha Quadrant appeared on the display. "Note, gentlemen, each blinking light represents a location where there has been a reported sighting of Mr. Odo within the last nine months." 

"Prophets!" exclaimed Flato. "That many?" 

"It appears," said Marshall, "Our Odo is a man of myth and legend." 

"Precisely Commander" continued Rozko. "The majority of these sightings are indeed the stuff of legend. The tall stranger who saves a child, or rescues someone from thieves. We, however, are not interested in heroics. When you concentrate only on appearances of a dubious nature the possible number of locations alters greatly." He executed an additional set of commands, leaving only a dozen or so lights left on the map." 

"You interest me strangely, Mr. Rozko," said Marshall. "Still that's a lot of territory in which to start a manhunt." 

"I do not propose we hunt a man, Commander. I propose we hunt a ship." 

"A ship?" asked Flato. 

"Precisely. We know that in at least two incidents Odo was seen meeting with someone. That suggests a schedule rather than a random incident. Although travel through the Alpha Quadrant can be achieved quite easily, it is still best done if you have your own method of transportation, especially if you are trying to meet a schedule." 

"So, if we find the ship, we find the man?" asked Marshall. 

"I believe so, Commander." 

"Still," said Flato, "Each one of those lights falls along a major shipping lane. There have to be hundreds of ships..." 

"One hundred and two to be precise. However, if you factor in ships docked at Deep Space Nine during the time period in which Mr. Quark claims to have seen Odo on the station, the number drops to five." 

"Five I believe we can handle," said Marshall. 

"So, what do we do now?" asked Flato. 

"What we do, my dear captain, is find out when each of those five ships will next arrive here and set a trap. Mr. Rozko, you are brilliant, sir." 

"I take it Commander you have been sufficiently astounded?" 

"The only thing that would astound me more, Mr. Rosko, is if you were to tell a joke."

* * *

It was possible to feel the life of the engines pulsating through the thin skin of the hull. He liked that. He sat on the floor with his back pressed firmly against the wall, lulled by the gentle vibrations the thrum of the engines sent through his body. He found it oddly comforting.

The pointy eared man, there was only one now, stood at the other end of the room and talked to a woman. At least, in the few moments he had been aware of things beyond his constant pursuit of the thought, he assumed it was a woman. It was hard to tell with that piece of cloth covering her head and neck. He puzzled over what she could possibly be hiding there? 

He was vaguely aware they were discussing someone. He was puzzled over who it could be as there was no one else in the room with them. Perhaps the person they were talking about was hidden under the cloth? No, it would have to be a very small person to be hidden there. Occasional words pierced his clouded mind. Poor fellow, whoever it was. Couldn't dress himself or even remember what he looked like. He glanced around the room again. No, there was no one here, especially no one naked and faceless. 

Although he found the darkness that clouded his mind had not plagued him as badly since they had come to this place, he still found it hard to follow conversations. Too many words got in the way. He laid his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Yes that was better. He was searching for something, but he could not remember what it was. It still lay on the outer reaches of his memory, but the outer reaches were coming closer. Perhaps the vibrations helped, he did not know. Or maybe it was just that the pointy eared man left him alone most of the time now. Except for occasional visits by the woman, no one came to talk or to poke at him. No, they just left him in peace. 

He opened his eyes to find the woman's face not far from his. He pressed himself further against the wall in a sudden surge of panic. What did she want? She softly called a name. Was it his name or hers? He did not know. He went with the safest answer. 

"Yes?" 

She was speaking again, but the words held no meaning for him. He found himself staring at her mouth. There was something familiar about the mouth. He tentatively raised his hand. When she neither withdrew from him nor slapped his hand away, he gently touched her lower lip with the tip of his finger. It was soft. He could feel the warmth of her breath on his hand. He briefly made eye contact with her. Her eyes were bright with tears. The tears sent him into another fit of panic. Had he hurt her? He quickly pulled his hand away and stammered an apology. 

"I'm….sorry." 

He glanced at the pointy eared man for guidance, but the pointy eared man just stood at the far end of the room and stared impassively. He tried to stand, to get away, but his legs failed him. The woman was speaking again, softly the way a mother would to comfort a frightened child. Was she his mother then? He could not remember having a mother. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her hand raised. He braced himself, blinking furiously in anticipation of a blow. But no blow came. She gently laid her hand against his cheek. Her face came closer to his, her lips parted. Was going to bite him? He closed his eyes. She gently pressed her lips to his forehead and his entire body shuddered with relief. When he opened his eyes again, she was gone.

* * *

The replimat was empty. Not that anyone was likely to find it crowded at that time of the morning. Vonda wondered, not for the first time, if she were insane to have accepted the post of Chief of Engineering of Deep Space Nine. She could be home right now, asleep in a comfortable bed, with not a care in the world. But no, she just had to jump at the chance to come to work out here. She glanced at her two silent companions, both brooding over their coffees.

"How about we try…..?" she said, with a definite lack of enthusiasm. 

"Tried it," Ezri and Nog replied in unison. 

"All right, I give up. We've done everything short of actually crawling into that damn recording and we still can't figure out how it was made. The only thing left to do is draw straws to see who gets to present the bad news to Marshall." 

"No, thank you," said Nog. "I think I'd rather resign than have to face that." 

Ezri leaned back in her chair and put her feet up on the table in a creditable impression of the Chief of Security. "Why, Mr. Nog," she said with a slow drawl, "You look like somebody just walked over your grave." 

Nog sat straighter in his chair and executed a smart salute. "Mr. Marshall, Sir!" he said. "I have come to inform you that we can neither prove or disprove the validity of the recording." 

"You disappoint me, sir. Why, if anyone would have had the audacity to inform me that three of our finest minds were incapable of unlocking the mysteries of recorded images and sound, why, I would have had to locked them up for public intoxication." 

"Surely," said Vonda, as her companions fell into fits of laughter. "He's not that bad?" 

"He reminds me of some of the characters out of Julians holoprograms," said Ezri. "The gray characters that aren't clearly good guys or bad guys. Terribly polite even when they are trying to kill you." 

"That's it!" exclaimed Nog with such force that Vonda almost spit out her coffee. 

"Surely you aren't suggesting Marshall is our second Odo?" asked Ezri. 

"No," replied Nog. "Holoprograms!" 

"You've lost me," said Vonda. 

"You said earlier that we had done everything short of actually crawling into the recording. Why don't we?" 

"Of course," said Ezri. "We can take the recording and modify it to run in the holosuite." 

"We won't be able to interact with the images, but any flaws or imperfections in the recording will be enhanced on such a scale as to be undeniable."

* * *

With a brief but descriptive curse word, Colonel Kira Nerys rolled herself into a sitting position and swung her legs out of the bunk. No matter what she tried, she was not going to be able to get a good nights sleep.

She had not thought the journey she and Julian had undertaken would be easy, but she had not anticipated it would prove to be as difficult for her as it had been. It wasn't the possibility of discovery by the forces of the Dominion that bothered her. It was two days now since they had been intercepted by three Jem'Hadar ships intent on escorting them through Dominion space. Fellows had warned them that this was the most perilous leg of their voyage. Old habits die hard, the process of moving though hazardous territory without being detected was second nature to her and she had fallen back into her former cautious self without even really noticing it. 

No, it was another matter that plagued her both sleeping and waking. The closer they came to their destination the more overpowering her fears became. She was forced to recognize a perversity in her nature, the more she wanted Odo the more she was plagued by doubts. What if, she thought, they arrived to find him gone? What if he were out there, somewhere in the Alpha Quadrant and the journey had been for nothing? If so, what was he up to and why had he not contacted her? On the other hand, what if they were to arrive to find the Odo on the Founder's home world was the impostor? What if they were walking into a trap? What if she couldn't tell the difference between the real Odo, her Odo, and the impostor? 

She trembled slightly at the thought. That fear bit the deepest. He had been in the Link for over a year. They were bound to know everything about him, about them. What if she didn't know him as well as she thought? They had been inside his mind with an intimacy she would never know. Armed with that kind of knowledge, surely fooling her would be all too easy. 

Even more disturbing was the possibility that they had already fooled her. She thought back to the last time she had seen him, nine months ago at the last round of Federation talks. Their first meeting outside the airlock had been awkward. It was much too public and much too formal an occasion for an outpouring of emotion and they were each a little too conscious of their new positions to accomplish more than a polite formality with each other. It wasn't until later that evening when they had both managed to break away that their first reunion after so many months apart had been happily consummated. At the time she had dismissed any awkwardness between them as a simple matter of nerves. Now she wasn't so sure. She cursed violently this time. Damn them, it was just like the Founders to attempt to destroy even her memories of him. 

Unable to bear being in the cramped cabin any longer, she quickly dressed and was on her way up to the bridge when she found Julian and Jack Fellows in close conversation in the corridor. By the stern expression on the usual jovial Captain's face, she knew something was not right. 

"I was just coming to get you," said Jack. "We'll be within hailing distance of the planet in just a few minutes. Until we are down on the planet and inside the embassy the two of you will do exactly what I say. Got that?" 

She and Julian solemnly nodded their heads. 

"Good." Jack continued. "I want the two of you to stand within view of the screen, but well away from any instruments. Don't speak unless spoken to, and what ever you do, do not react to anything. No smiles, no rolling your eyes, don't even twitch. The Vorta in control down there may not be too bright, but they are real SOB's. They are trained to look for any discrepancy. Anything out of the ordinary is going to attract their attention and in this case it's the two of you that will be their focus." 

"Do you think," asked Kira "that our faked orders will be spotted?" 

"No, like I said they're not real bright. The orders look exactly like all the other orders I've transmitted since I started this run. It's the two of you that they will be interested in. Gus and I will do our best to keep them distracted, but we can only do so much before our covering for you attracts their attention." 

"And if this doesn't work?" asked Julian. 

"We're dust." 

"It's show time," announced Gus from the bridge. 

"Right, let's go," said Jack. 

Kira and Julian followed him onto the bridge and took their positions. Jack nodded to Gus, who put the signal through to the view screen. Kira concentrated on keeping her face as impassive as possible. Still, even though she knew he was dead, she had half expected to see the face of Weyoun and she hoped she had showed no hint of reaction when she realized the face on the screen bore little resemblance to the Vorta she had known. Damn, she thought, concentrate. She fixed her eyes on a point above the Vorta's head and refused to let them stray while Jack and Gus ran through the established protocol. Eventually the snake like eyes of the Vorta slid toward them. 

"Passengers, Captain Fellows?" he asked. 

"Observers," replied Jack. "Just here to check on any progress the scientific team is making. Their orders have been transmitted. If…" 

"Yes, I see. However, there was no mention of observers the last time you were here." 

"I didn't know myself until the last minute." 

"I see. And how long will this…observation…take?" 

"They go when we go. Seventy-two hours tops." 

"I see. And this observation will determine what exactly?" 

"The orders are explicit on that point. To determine how well your Vulcan medical team are getting along with their work and evaluation of the data collected for the continuation of the xenobiology project." 

"Is there a question regarding the continuation of the project, as you so call it?" 

"There are always questions." 

"I see." He stared at them for what seemed a very long time. Kira was suddenly overcome by the unreasonable desire to stick her tongue out at him. Then suddenly he spoke. 

"I'm terribly sorry, request denied." 

"If there's a problem…," said Jack. 

"Problem? Why should there be a problem?" 

"No reason, I was just wondering if you want them confined to quarters while Gus and I…." 

"Ah, I understand. No, that will not be necessary. I can not allow anyone contact with our guests." 

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." 

"No one told you? I am surprised. The embassy is under quarantine." 

"Quarantine?" 

"Yes. A problem with the biofilter system I believe. What was the term used? Ah, Legionnaire's Disease I believe was the somewhat quaint term that was used." 

"That is unfortunate," said Jack 

"Yes. Anyway, a team of Jem'Hadar will be arriving shortly to transfer what supplies you brought with you. I apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused our Vulcan friends." 

The view screen went blank. Kira was barely able to contain her anger. "Oh all the…" 

"Do you really suppose it's Legionnaire's Disease?" asked Julian. "It's a very serious…." 

"Stay put the two of you!" ordered Jack. "We don't have much time before the Jem'Hadar get here. No, Doctor I don't think there is anything wrong with the biofilters. I think it's all a sham to keep us from seeing Gevrik and Odo. Gus, start getting ready to record any and all signals from the surface. If I know Gevrik, he'll be trying to contact us as soon as they lower the planetary shields to allow ground transport through." 

"One step ahead of you, boss." 

"Good man. Now…" 

Kira and Julian stood well out of the way and watched as Jack and Gus prepared for the arrival of the Jem'Hadar. 

"Well," said Julian "this is somewhat disappointing. All this way for nothing." 

"At least we are still in one piece, Julian," Kira reminded him. "I just wish we knew what was going on down there." 

"Kira, I know this can't be easy for you…" 

"I'm fine," she assured him. "Disappointed, frustrated, angry, but fine."

* * *

If anyone were to ask, most security personnel would have confessed this was the time of the day that they loved most. Actually it wasn't day at all, it was the early hours of the morning. The Promenade was empty. Shops were closed for the night and even the Security Office was dark. A soft light glowed in the doorway to Quarks as a few Feregni bustled around cleaning up from the nights business. In the back of the Security Office, Marshall sat watching a bank of monitors.

"You know, Flato," he said softly, "Watching Quark count his days earnings, if you can refer to semi-ill-gotten gain as such, is an almost religious experience." 

Standing in the shadows where she could keep an eye on the front entrance to Quarks, Flato Rey smiled to herself. "I'm a little disappointed actually," she said in a whisper. "I always imagined that at the end of the day, Quark would lay all that latinum out on the floor and roll on it." 

"Perhaps being under such close surveillance is cramping his style a little." 

"You forget gentlemen," said Quark. "I can hear every word." 

"We haven't forgotten a thing, Quark," replied Flato. "It's just this is the third night we've been sitting here and so far we haven't even seen so much as a shadow that resembles our quarry." 

"And you see that as an excuse to abuse my good name?" 

"We hardly need an excuse for that now do we?" asked Marshall. "Anyway, the Finnean freighter leaves first thing in the morning, so we will be out of your hair for awhile. Figuratively speaking, of course."

* * *

Time, they say is relative. To Julian and Kira the Jem'Hadar apparently took their own sweet time unloading the cargo. To Gus and Jack they had never worked faster.

"Well," said Jack once they were again under way. "That was different. Gus, any luck?" 

"Yeah, I think so. It's mostly ground clutter, but there's a garbled section here that may be in code. Give me a minute to see if I can unscramble it." 

"Well Colonel, Doctor, let's hope this little escapade hasn't been in vain. I do have to say the two of you behaved very well. Tough, for a moment there Colonel, I thought you were going to bust a gut." 

"If I ever get my hands on that smarmy little weasel," said Kira, "A gut isn't the only thing I'm going to bust." 

"Yeah well, you have my permission to take it out on your quarters later. Hell, I may not even fix it. I may just leave it as it is and just put up a plaque. 'Colonel Kira Nerys Slept Here' how does that sound? Bet Gus and I could charge admission. What do you say Gus?" 

"I'd say you better listen to this first." 

The view screen came to life with static which eventually resolved itself into the image of a Vulcan. 

"Captain Fellows," said the placid voice of the Vulcan. "By now you will no doubt have been told we are all in quarantine due to problems with the biofilters. I assure you this is not the case. Unfortunately it was necessary to create what you would refer to as a cover story in order to obscure the fact that both Commander Gevrik and Odo are gone. There isn't enough time for me to explain in detail. Attached to this transmission you will find a brief explanation by Commander Gevrik and the complete medical profile on Odo. Please deliver them to Colonel Kira and Doctor Bashir upon your return to Deep Space Nine." The screen lapsed again into static. 

"What the hell?" said Jack. "Gus?" 

"I'm working on it." 

"Gone?" asked Kira dismayed. "Gone where?" 

"You don't suppose he means…gone, as in…" 

"Shut up Julian," said Kira and Jack in unison.

* * *

There exist places throughout the known galaxies where the light of day never reaches. Where no breeze ever stirred. Where nothing decent ever thrived. This was one of those places. The man in the Starfleet uniform stood in the doorway for a moment. The air was so thick he doubted anything dropped would ever reach the floor. It took only a minute for his eyes to adjust to the dark and to locate the two he sought. He pushed his way through the crowed bar. The two Finneans looked up at his arrival.

"Mr. Dunlap, we presume?" said the taller of the two. 

"Mr. Grgor and Mr. Zit, I presume?" he said. "Gentlemen I would be obliged if for now on, no names please." He took a seat and waved the bartender away with a curt motion of his hand. 

"If you were really concerned with keeping a low profile you wouldn't have shown up here wearing that uniform." said Zit, the shorter of the two Finneans. 

"I assure you, this uniform opens more doors than you dare imagine. A security officer may go many places others may not." 

"I thought we agreed not to meet again?" said Grgor, the taller Finnean. 

"Indeed we had, but there has been an unfortunate change in plans. The pigeon has taken to flight, if you get my meaning." 

"So, what do we do now?" asked Grgor. 

"There are only a couple of places we can expect him to roost and fortunately they are not far from each other. Your instructions are here." He handed them a padd. "When you arrive lay low and I will get in contact with you. Under no circumstances are you to contact me. Do you understand?" 

The Finneans nodded in agreement. 

"Wait a minute," said Grgor, looking at the information on the padd. "There are two pictures here. Our agreement was for one." 

"I am still interested in the elimination of only one party," said their companion. "However, the situation may call for the elimination of the second should she choose to stand in our way. You will be compensated accordingly, Gentlemen. Is there a problem?" 

"No." 

"Good, I dislike problems. Now, when can you leave?" 

"In a week, as arranged." 

"Excellent. Oh, and one other thing, Gentlemen, do not disappoint me. I do not take kindly to being disappointed."


	4. Part 4

  


****

* * *

In Sunshine or In Shadow - Part 4 

Creek Johnson & Nance Hurt

* * *

Disclaimer: Paramount owns what it owns. We own what we own. No infringement intended - hopefully, none taken.

* * *

Julian Bashir shook his head. "I've never seen anything like this and apparently neither had Gevrik. There's nothing here to indicate what may be the cause of Odo's illness. It's chemical certainly, we know that from the security recording. But there appears to be no trace of the chemical in his system. If Odo were human I would say that he'd have suffered a stroke or some other neural disorder, but as changelings apparently have no centralized brain functions, it's impossible to tell. If I were back at the infirmary, with proper instrumentation I might have a better chance of making sense of all this. Let's just hope Colonel, that Gevrik manages to get Odo back to Deep Space Nine as soon as possible. Colonel? Kira?" 

Julian turned away from the medical records displayed on the padd before him and glanced at his companion. She sat in front of the small display located in the galley, a cup of coffee quickly cooling beside her. Her intent gaze locked on to the image of Odo pacing in his office like a caged animal. As a doctor, the look on her face caused Julian no little concern. He had seen that look more times than he cared to remember. It was the look of strained concentration that was often an indication of nerves held too long in check. If she kept pushing herself this way he was going to have another patient on his hands. He crossed to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped at his touch. 

"Kira, why don't you try and get some rest? There's nothing we can do until we get back to the Alpha Quadrant and making yourself sick isn't going to help Odo in any way. Assuming that it is Odo, we don't know enough about changeling physiology to make a determination based on the information Gus was able to recover from Gevrik's message. If only the shields had stayed down just a bit longer, we may have had more information at our disposal. " 

"He's lost weight," she said, never having taken her eyes off the display. 

"From what I can gather, his density levels have destabilized. That could account for the apparent loss of weight. There also appears to be reoccurring gaps in his morphagenic matrix, but as I said it's all guesswork at this stage. Not to change the subject Colonel, but when was the last time you slept?" 

"What? I'm sorry Julian, I wasn't paying attention." 

"I thought as much. Come on," he said gently taking her by the arm. "You are going to get some rest. Doctor's orders."

* * *

Commander Bryan Landis leaned over his station in Ops and wished he was anywhere but here. It had been a long, busy day and his back was killing him. What he wouldn't give for a comfortable chair. No, make that a comfortable chair and a real beer. On second thought a comfortable chair, a real beer and a nice hot bath. He glanced at his console again. Two more hours. Two interminable hours and this day would be over at last. 

"Commander!" said the Communications officer. 

Oh lord, he thought, what now? "Yes?" 

"I have an Idanian freighter on the comm, they've just come through the wormhole in pretty bad shape. They're venting plasma from the port nacelle." 

"Very well, clear upper pylon one and push them through for emergency docking. Have an engineering crew on standby." 

"I've done that, Sir. It's just that they asked for Colonel Kira and when I explained she wasn't on the station, they then asked for Dr. Bashir. What should I tell them?" 

"Tell them, ah hell, I'll tell them myself. Patch them through to the Office," he said. At least, I'll be able to get off my feet for a little while, he thought as he climbed the stairs to Kira's office. He settled himself in the chair and then put the order through. Idanian's, he thought, now there's one paranoid species. The display lit up with the image of the pale faced Idanian Captain. 

"Captain, my name is Commander Bryan Landis. I understand you are having a bit of a problem. How can we help?" 

"I appreciate you concern Commander, but I had hoped to speak with Colonel Kira." 

"The Colonel is presently not on the station. I am in command in her absence, perhaps I can be of assistance." 

"May I speak to Dr. Bashir then?" 

"I'm sorry, Dr. Bashir is also not presently on the station. If it's a medical matter, I can patch you through to Doctor…." 

"No, this is most unfortunate, Commander." 

Damn, thought Landis, it's like talking to a brick wall. "Perhaps if you were to tell me what this is all about, I may be able to assist you," he suggested, trying to keep the irritation from showing in his voice. 

"Commander, this is not a matter I can discuss over an open communications channel. Perhaps, if you were to meet me as soon as we dock?" 

"Certainly, Captain. I'll be there as soon as I can. Landis out." 

What the hell was that all about? Landis swung the chair away from the display and put his feet up on the desk. Oh, God yes, that felt much better. He could feel the muscles in his back start to relax. He had not dealt much with Idanians before coming to Deep Space Nine so he was not sure if this was typical behavior or not. He tapped his comm badge. 

"Ops to Security." 

"Security. Marshall here." 

"Marshall, this is Landis. Have you had many dealing with Idanians in the past?" 

"Certainly, Commander. One of the most secretive species know to exist. I would ask why, but I imagine you are about to enlighten me." 

"Well, I've just had the oddest conversation…." 

They met up in the hallway leading to airlock 2. A team of engineers was ready and waiting. 

"This had better not turn out to be an unnecessary visit," muttered Landis. 

"Believe me, Commander," replied Marshall. "Unnecessary is a word I've never heard applied to anything done by an Idanian." 

The airlock rolled open to reveal a single Idanian man. His quick gaze took in the two officers and the engineers. 

"Commander Landis," he said. "You may dismiss your engineers, their presence will not be required." 

"I believe Captain…I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." 

"I did not give it. However, my name is Tauvid." 

"Captain Tauvid, our sensors picked up a plasma leak from your port nacelle when you entered the system…." 

"I'm aware of that Commander, but we have the situation under control. I appreciate your offer of assistance, but your engineers will not be required." 

Marshall quickly dismissed the engineers and turned to Tauvid. "Captain, I am Lt. Commander Marshall. Mr. Landis thought I may be of some assistance in this matter." 

"Marshall," said Tauvid. "I have heard of you. Very well, Gentlemen if you would follow me." 

He turned and headed back into the airlock. Landis said nothing, but raised his eyebrow at Marshall. Marshall shrugged in response as he stepped into the airlock to follow Tauvid. 

Landis had expected to be taken to the bridge, or to a ward room. He did not expect to be lead into the bowels of the freighter. The further they went in to the ship the more he wished he had remembered to bring a phaser. He glanced at Marshall. The Chief of Security was apparently suffering no qualms what so ever. His thoughts were interrupted as Tauvid came to a halt before an apparently solid wall. Without a word Tauvid placed a disc over one of the rivets in the wall and a panel slid open to reveal a room within. He gestured for them to enter. Landis hesitated and glanced at Marshall. A faint smile played across Marshall's lips as he raised an eyebrow. Oh hell, thought Landis shrugging his shoulders, in for a penny, in for a pound, and he stepped into the room. 

If you had asked Bryan Landis what he had expected to find in that small room in the bowels of that ship he would have been hard pressed to come up with an answer. Never in his wildest imagination, would he have expected a Vulcan in a Star Fleet uniform. Tauvid stepped forward. 

"Commanders Marshall and Landis, may I present Doctor Gevrik." 

"As pleased as I am to meet you, Doctor," said Landis. "I fail to understand why all this secrecy is necessary. You're in the Alpha Quadrant now, surely, it would have been simpler just to beam you straight into Ops." 

"We have a slight problem, Mr. Landis." 

"A problem? What sort of problem?" 

"That problem." 

Marshall and Landis looked in the direction indicated by Gevrik. In the corner sat a figure in the shadows. Gevrik called for the man to stand and come forward into the light. With some difficulty he did as he was instructed. 

"Holy Mother of God," exclaimed Landis as the man came closer. 

"Close," replied Marshall. "Although I believe his actual title is Emissary."

* * *

"What's he doing here?" asked Vonda Lek as she stepped through the door of the holosuite. 

"I am here," replied Quark giving his best imitation of a concerned citizen, "To ensure no damage is done to my property. " 

"What damage could we possibly do?" 

"Pay no attention Captain," said Nog. "He'd never admit it, but this business with Odo has him worried." 

"What I'm worried about is the damage Starfleet is doing to my business. First I have Security officers crawling all over my bar, monitoring my business, doing untold damage to my reputation. And now, you are up to who knows what in my holosuites. I have rights you know. Besides that, Odo can take care of himself." 

"And," continued Nog. "Besides that, there are only two people on this station who know Odo better than anyone else and one of them is presently in the Gamma Quadrant. I asked Quark to lend a hand." 

"And, I'm prepared to donate my expertise for free - as long as Starfleet is prepared to pay for the use of the holosuite." 

The door swished open again as Ezri Dax entered. "What's he doing here," she asked indicating Quark. 

"Never mind," said Nog. He turned to Quark. "Are we ready?" 

"Ready when you are. Computer, begin program." 

Suddenly they were standing in a hallway. At the far end, two figures came around the corner, Odo accompanied by a Romulan. 

"Still no sound?" asked Ezri. 

"No, I wasn't able to enhance the sound," said Nog. 

The two men passed them as they continued their argument. 

"Computer freeze program," ordered Ezri. She circled the Odo figure. "Well, he's the right height at least. Does anyone else find this…creepy?" 

"Very creepy," replied Vonda. "I only met Odo once, so I'm no real judge, but so far I haven't seen anything that would indicate a split recording technique." 

"Let's see the rest of it before we come to any conclusions, suggested Nog. "Computer resume program." 

The two men continued with their argument. With a loud snap the sound kicked in. 

"You're a fool if you think that," said the Romulan. "We should have let you all die." 

With a barely human growl, the Odo figure grabbed the Romulan and slung him against the wall. Then single handed he wrapped his fingers around the neck of the Romulan and lifted him off the ground. 

"Computer, freeze program," said Quark. 

"Did you spot something?" asked Ezri. 

"No, I just like this part." 

"Quark!" 

"Okay, okay. Computer resume program." 

"The combined forces of the Obsidian Order and the Tal'Shiar tried once before and failed miserably," continued the Odo figure. "Do you really believe we will allow you a second chance? Mark my words, what happened to Cardassia was just an example of what will happen to…" The audio cut out again. 

"Computer, freeze program," said Nog. "Well, there's something not quite right about the voice." 

"It's not as, what's the word I'm looking for?" said Ezri. 

"Resonant," volunteered Quark. "I've heard that tone of voice more times than I care to remember. But I don't think a voice print would stand up in court considering this is a copy of a copy. A good advocate would have it thrown out in an instant." 

"Well," said Ezri. "We might as well play it through. Computer, resume program." 

They watched as the Odo figure spoke for a second or two longer then released his hold on the Romulan. The Romulan dropped to the floor struggling for breath. Odo continued to speak. Turning his back to the man on the floor, he turns to face a camera. For a moment he appeared to be speaking to the camera and then turned back to the Romulan. The Romulan spat out words in anger as he reached for his weapon. Odo grabbed hold of the Romulan's gun hand, deflecting the energy charge harmlessly into the wall. 

"Computer, freeze program." 

"Quark, you better have seen something this time," warned Nog. 

"I just wanted to get a better look at the weapon. It looks real, but I don't know." 

"Well, the phaser blast on the wall looks real enough," commented Vonda. 

"Computer, resume program." 

Because the camera angle of the original recording had obscured this part of the tape, Ezri, Nog and Vonda leaned in closer to follow the action as the program resumed and Odo turned the Romulans wrist until the phaser was pressed up against his chest. There was the flash of phaser fire. 

"Computer, freeze program," ordered Vonda. 

"Odo pulled the trigger, no doubt about it," said Nog. "Are we agreed?" 

"That's what it looks like to me," agreed Vonda. "Ezri?" 

"I think I'm going to be ill." 

"Don't think of it as real. Think of it as just any other holoprogram." 

"Sure, Nog. Just any old holoprogram where someone I know and respect just happens to commit the cold blooded murder of a complete stranger." 

"We still don't know if it's real." 

"I don't know about the two of you," said Vonda, "but I don't see any flaws in the recording at all." 

"Can we just see it through to the end before you decide?" asked Quark. 

"I think we've seen enough for today," replied Ezri. "I know I have." 

"She's right, Uncle. Maybe we'd better sleep on it and try again tomorrow." 

"Then you won't mind if I see it through then?" asked Quark. 

"Okay, Okay. Computer, resume program." 

The phaser flashed, the Romulan rose up off the floor with the force of the energy charge, a shocked look on his face. Odo slowly stood erect and without a second glance walked back down the hall towards the door. 

"Computer, freeze program." 

"Well, are you satisfied?" asked Nog. 

"Oh, yes," replied Quark. "It's a fake all right. No doubt about it. I'd say, and I'm only guessing mind you, that it was recorded in a holosuite like this one." 

"What? How can you be sure?" demanded Vonda. 

"Well, look at the three of you. Is he Odo or isn't he? Did he murder the Romulan or didn't he? In all this time did you actually look at the Romulan? Of course not." He glanced at their blank faces. "Oh for Profit's sake, come here and look. Look! What do you see?" 

"A dead Romulan?" said Ezri. 

"Do you see any blood? Look at Odo's hands. Do you see any blood there either? A blast at such close range and no blood, doesn't that strike any of you as odd.?" 

"He's right," said Nog. "Not a fleck of green anywhere." 

"The phaser burn on the wall?" asked Vonda. 

"Where else can you fire a phaser and shoot someone and make it look and feel so real that you could swear it really happened, but no one actually gets hurt?" 

"A holosuite!" exclaimed Nog. 

"Thank you. Now, if you don't mind, I have a bar to run."

* * *

Of all the duties assigned to her, Flato Rey hated monitoring transmissions the most. The constant stream of data always made her sleepy. She gave the order for the computer to halt as she glanced through the doors of the Security Office and noticed Lt. Commander John Marshall walking at a fast clip toward the office. She blinked. No, that couldn't be right, Marshall never walked at a pace faster than a stroll. She was rubbing her eyes when the door slid open and Marshall appeared before her. 

"Flato," said Marshall, "Just the person I was looking for." 

"That's funny Captain Vonda is looking for you." 

"Most amusing I'm sure, but we have bigger fish to fry right now. I need you to round up a couple of deputies and head straight for the Defiant. Do not let anyone on that ship without authorization, do you understand?" 

"I understand the order, but I'm not sure I understand why." 

"There is no time to explain other than to say two very important quests will be beaming aboard the Defiant in a very short period of time and I want no one to interfere." 

"On my way." 

As Flato and two of the Security personnel from the cell area headed out the door. Marshall touched his comm badge. 

"Security to Vonda." 

"Vonda here." 

"Captain, I understand you have been looking for me?" 

"Commander Marshall? Well, yes I have. We've found something about the recording that you might find of interest…" 

"I'm sure you have. Unfortunately, I haven't time at the moment to go over it. I need you to meet me at the Defiant immediately." 

"I'm on my way. Vonda out." 

As Marshall made his way through the crowded Promenade he briefly took note of two Finneans among the crowd emerging from airlock six. I'll have to mention this to Flato, he thought. Finneans always meant trouble of one sort or another. 

He arrived at the airlock leading to the Defiant to find Flato and Vonda waiting for him. He forestalled their questions with a raised hand. 

"Flato, where are your men?" 

"All ready on board, Sir. Securing the ship." 

"Good. Now, Captain. What we will require is for all access points from this airlock entrance all the way to the Defiants infirmary to be locked down tighter than a drum. I want no way in or out of this area without authorization from Mr. Landis, Dr. Bahir, Colonel Kira or myself. Can you do that?" 

"Certainly, but why?" 

"Do it first and I'll explain later." 

"Yes, Sir." 

"Good. Get started and meet me in the infirmary on the Defiant as soon as you are done. Come on, Flato, let's make sure everything is in order for our guests." 

It took less time than Marshall expected for everything to be in place. 

"Perhaps now," said Vonda as she walked in the door to the infirmary, "someone will tell me exactly what's going on?" 

"All in good time Captain," replied Marshall. He tapped his comm badge. "Marshall to Tauvid. Ready when you are Captain." 

"Energizing now." 

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Flato as the transporter beam slowly faded, leaving three men standing in the center of the room. 

"No, my dear captain, but I made the same mistake as you. Mr. Landis you know. Allow me to introduce Doctor Gevrik and the rather bewildered gentleman who looks like our Mr. Sisko is actually your former boss." 

"Odo?" 

"One of an apparent multitude of Odo's in the flesh."

* * *

"Now I understand why you didn't want to parade him through the station ," said Flato, "But I still don't understand the need for all this security." 

They were assembled in the wardroom of the Defiant. Vonda was secretly relieved they had left him, she still could not resolve herself to the fact that it was Odo and not Benjamin Sisko, in the infirmary. It was just too - what was the word Dax had used - creepy? Yes, it was just too creepy having him staring at them. 

"If I may Commander," said Gevrik. "Captain Flato, it became clear to us shortly after Odo became ill that the Founders had no real interest in helping us find a cure. They would not allow him to return to the Link and they most certainly would not allow us to seek help from the Federation. We felt that our only course of action was to take matters in our own hands and, for lack of a better word, kidnap him." 

"Kidnapped him? But how?" 

"Using the transmitter on the Jem'Hadar base we piggybacked? Is that the correct term? We piggybacked a subspace distress signal in a common Federation code on to the transmissions being sent by the Vorta, hoping it would be picked up by a ship from the Alpha Quadrant on their way back to the wormhole. Fortunately for us, we were answered by Captain Tauvid. We then fabricated a problem with our biofilters, replacements of which can not be found in the Gamma Quadrant. As prearranged, Captain Tauvid conveniently arrived offering assistance and replacement filters. Odo, we smuggled out in the guise of biological samples." 

"And you?" asked Marshall. "How did you get out?" 

"In a scan protected waste management container. Crude, but effective." 

"So, we are assuming that once it's known Odo and Gevrik are missing," said Landis, "Someone is going to come looking for them. Until this matter is resolved, we need to make sure they're not found." 

"But, Doctor Gevrik," asked Flato, "How do we know this Odo is the real Odo?" 

"Mr. Marshall has explained the situation to me. Unfortunately, we do not know. I can only vouch for him as far as from the time he became ill. From that point forward, he has not been out of our sight. He is who we understand to be Odo. His identity beyond that is unknown to us. It is a dilemma." 

"Forgive me, Doctor," said Vonda. "But how do we know you are who you say you are?" 

"My records and a sample of my DNA are on file with Starfleet. As far as my being a changeling, I've already been tested by Mr. Marshall." 

"Tested? Tested how?" 

"It's been common knowledge for some time now that a phaser blast of intensity 3.5 or higher causes changelings to lose their shape." 

"He shot you?" 

"Crude. But effective."

* * *

He was walking down a corridor when she spotted him. She called his name but he obviously did not hear her because he did not stop. She started to run to catch up with him, but no matter how fast she ran the distance between them stayed the same. 

He had reached the end of the corridor. He paused for a moment and turned towards her. She was suddenly irrationally happy. He had heard her after all and would wait for her. She was close enough now to see the smile on his face, his right arm raised, his hand extended towards her. Then in a blinding flash of light, he was gone. Filled with despair, she raced to the end of the corridor and stepped in to… 

Ops. She was standing outside her office. He was standing across from her, near the lift. The same smile, his hand extended towards her. She ached to go to him, but her feet would not move. She glanced down at her feet and when she glanced up again he was gone. No, not gone. In the blink of an eye he was at every station in Ops. She started to call to him, but before she could utter a word every incarnation of him looked up at her at the same time. Her eyes moved from face to face - all exactly the same. Eventually she realized they were not looking at her, but at something behind her. She turned to see what they were looking at. There was someone moving around inside the office. 

The door to the office slid open. She entered. Standing behind the desk was Sisko. He smiled. She glanced back through the door, but Ops was gone. She turned back to the man who was both her friend and spiritual leader. Still unable to find her voice she spread her hands in the universal gesture of questioning. Sisko simply drew a deep breath and sighed. She shook her head unable to understand. He tilted his head to one side and again drew a deep breath and sighed. 

She was aware someone was calling her name. She opened her eyes and looked into the face of Julian Bashir. 

"Kira, are you okay?" 

"Julian! Yeah, I'm fine. I've just had the strangest dream, that's all. What's wrong?" 

"We've entered the wormhole. You asked me to wake you, remember?" 

"Fine. Thanks. Just give me a minute and I'll come straight up to the bridge."

* * *


	5. part 5

**  
In Sunshine or In Shadow - Part 5**

Creek Johnson & Nance Hurt

* * *

Disclaimer: Paramount owns what it owns. We own what We own. No infringement intended - hopefully, none taken.

* * *

"It's good to have the two of you back," said Commander Bryan Landis. "Even if things didn't go as well as you hoped."

"Thank you, Commander," replied Kira Nerys. "Although I'm not sure which I'm going to appreciate most, having my own bed back or having my own face again." 

Mindful that they were still disguised as a pair of Vulcans, Julian and Kira had beamed straight to the Infirmary as soon as the Indianapolis had docked. There they had been met by Commanders Landis and Marshall. Kira had spent the first few moments briefing them on their frustrating and futile mission into the Gamma Quadrant. 

"We were not able to pick up any trace of the Idanian ship. Which is hardly surprising considering we had no idea of their flight plans. With any luck they'll show up before too much longer. I trust the two of you have better news to report?" 

Kira did not miss the look that passed between the two officers standing before her. As if by unspoken consent, Landis began. 

"Where do you want to start?" he asked. 

"The beginning is always appropriate. The recording?" 

"It's genuine, but not in the way we expected. Nog, Vonda, and Dax were able to rig the recording to run in a holosuite." 

"A holosuite?" asked Kira. 

"Yes. They thought it would amplify any imperfections in the recording technique. What they were able to determine is that apparently the recording itself was created in a holosuite with actors playing the parts. Upon closer examination, the Romulan isn't injured at all. Yes, there is phaser fire, but no blood what so ever." 

"That also explains," said Marshall, "the rather convenient loss of audio. An actual phaser blast and a holographic phaser blast leave different audio signatures. Close enough so that they can go undetected by the average humanoid ear, but distinct differences to audio scanners." 

"And what about the actors in this little drama?" 

"That we still don't know Colonel," said Landis. "It's not beyond the realm of possibility that the Romulan is merely a holocharacter. We still have not been able to identify him. The same goes for the person we are assuming to be Odo. Although according to Quark, it's either him or someone who's been inside his head." 

"Quark?" 

"Well, Colonel," said Marshall. "As you are aware, there are only two people on this station who are in a position to make a determination with any certainty. You were off station at the time, so the investigating team went with the expert at hand, who just so happens to be our esteemed local tavern keeper. Quark swears it's Odo right down to the appropriate tone of voice." 

"Right," said Kira. "What then about the Cardassian matter?" 

"That," said Marshall, "Is an all together horse of an entirely different color. The late, and I might add unlamented, Mr. Levet is most certainly dead. However of the dozen or so witnesses to the meeting between Levet and the person we are assuming to be Odo only one remains. By the time I arrived on Cardassia, the Jem'Hadar and the Vorta supervising them had been rotated back to the Gamma Quadrant. The engineer in charge of the team swears he recognized Odo from the brief time he spent here during the Occupation. He freely admits he had no dealings with Odo and never spoke to him in person the entire time he was on the station. However, he is absolutely certain it is the same man." 

"Very well," said Kira, "It looks like it boils down to getting our hands on this other Odo. Any luck with that?" 

"Lieutenant Rozko, came up with a theory," said Landis, "which we think just might work. He was able to take a list of all known reports regarding Odo appearances and come up with a list of ships that appear in the same areas at the same time." 

"But there must leave hundreds of ships." 

"That's what we thought. However, if you then take into consideration ships that were docked at Deep Space Nine, or close enough to Bajoran space, at the same time Quark claims to have seen Odo, you drop the list down to five." 

"Five we can handle," said Kira. "Have any of these ships returned?" 

"Two. The third is due in a couple of days." 

"While the suspect ships are docked," said Marshall, "We have been keeping Quark's under surveillance, but so far there has been no sign of our target." 

"I'm sure Quark isn't happy about that." 

"Delightfully, no. However, during the surveillance, we have a transporter on standby trained on a spot on the second level where Quark claims Odo habitually appears. Should our quarry be real and not some figment of Quark's imagination, we will be in a position to beam him directly into a holding cell in Security." 

"Well done, gentlemen." 

"Excuse me," said Landis. "Has anyone given any thought as to what we are to do with him, should our other Odo appear? I'm no security officer, but last time I checked kidnapping was against the law." 

"I suggest," replied Marshall, "we hold him on suspicion of murder." 

"I concur," said Kira. 

"But Colonel, on what authority?" asked Landis. "The Cardassians just want him for questioning and the recording was faked, no one actually died." 

"We know that. He knows that. However, in order to prove his innocence, he'll have to confess that the recording is a fake." 

"In which case," said Marshall, "he will be confessing to criminal impersonation and fraud. The poetic term for it, Mr. Landis, is called being hoist on your own petard." 

"That just leaves the elusive Mr. Dunlap. Any word on that front, Marshall?" 

"Nothing concrete, Colonel. Rumor has it that Mr. Dunlap is behind a contract placed before the Orion Syndicate, but we have been unable to confirm or deny the story." 

"A contract for what?" 

"Odo. Dead or alive." 

"I see. Again, congratulations gentlemen on a job well done," said Kira. "Now, if there is nothing else, I'll be in my office." 

"Did I miss anything?" asked Julian upon entering the room. "Sorry I took so long, but restoring my own face was a bit more difficult than I had imagined." 

"There is one other thing," said Landis, becoming visibly uncomfortable. 

"Well?" asked Kira. 

"We thought it best," said Marshall, "to wait until Dr. Bashir was ready to join us before bringing it up." 

"And?" 

"Regarding that Idanian ship you were expecting…."

* * *

Lights, instruments, work surfaces, they were all the same to him, their purpose had no meaning. Although, in the back of his troubled mind, there was something very familiar about this place. What was it? He had the vague impression of having once lain on a bed. A dark haired man holding some instrument. Not the pointy eared man, although he too had dark hair, some other man. And of someone talking incessantly. He could not remember the talker. Maybe it was all a dream. A dream and he would eventually wake up and remember everything and everything would make sense.

A dream. He held on to that thought like a talisman. If it were all a dream, then he no longer needed to pay attention, no longer needed to attempt to make sense out of the confusion that surrounded him. If it were a dream, he could just allow events to unfold. Like a leaf fallen in a stream, events would just carry him along without requiring any effort on his part, no thought or action necessary. Yes, all a dream, wherein he and the pointy eared man moved through a landscape of strangers, in search of - in search of what? He was searching for something wasn't he? 

He felt something jostle him and he heard a voice. It was the pointy eared man and he was urging someone to get up. He listened carefully but no one answered. Again he was jostled and again the pointy eared man spoke, but again no one answered. He felt himself become irritated. Why didn't the person just answer and leave him alone? His irritation grew as he realized he was becoming distinctly uncomfortable. It was as though he was being shocked by electrical currents. He tried to move away from the source of discomfort but no matter which way he slid it still found him. When he had taken as much as he could bear, he leapt away from it with all his strength and found himself falling. He threw open his arms and legs in an attempt to stop himself and suddenly realized he was standing. He opened his eyes in surprise. 

He was standing in a room, much like any other. Lights, instruments, work surfaces, they were all the same to him, their purpose had no meaning. Although, in the back of his troubled mind, there was something very familiar about this place. What was it? The pointy eared man was there. The pointy eared man handed him some clothing and told him to get dressed. He did as he was told and the pointy eared man prattled on about something, but he could not discern who the man was talking to. There was no one else in the room but the two of them. He began to grow troubled that the pointy eared man might be speaking to him. That he might expect an answer. He tried to focus on the words in case an answer was expected, but they came at him all in a jumble. Two words though leapt out of the tumble of meaningless sound and his mind latched on to it with the intensity of a tractor beam. Kira Nerys! 

He turned to the pointy eared man, but the pointy eared man was gone. He covered his face with his hands. He knew that name. He was vaguely pleased with himself that he knew it was a name. He clinched his fists and pressed them forcefully against his forehead. Think, he commanded his scattered wits. Think, this is important even if this does all turn out to be a dream. Kira Nerys, this means something. Something important. But what? He heard footsteps approaching from the corridor. It was probably just the pointy eared man. 

Someone spoke in a low voice. He turned toward the speaker and found a woman standing not far behind him. She was not all that tall, but the way she held herself made her seem taller. She was wearing a red uniform. Red, that had some significance he was sure of it. He gazed at her large eyes, her generous mouth, and the wrinkles across the bridge of her nose. 

"Kira?" he asked tentatively. 

She opened her mouth to speak but no sound issued forth. With a shake of her head, she spun on her heel and left the room. 

This puzzled him. He followed her as far as the door of the room. Was he supposed to follow her? He stopped at the threshold. He could not remember ever leaving this room before. Of course, he could not remember ever entering the room either. Maybe if he just peaked? He leaned out of the door and looked down the corridor. There she was, standing with a group of men. One of the men saw him and pointed in his direction. He did not recognize any of them. Suddenly a little afraid, he ducked back into the room where he felt safe.

* * *

Commander Bryan Landis had expected an explosion. He had expected his head would have been ripped right off his shoulders and handed to him on a platter. He had not been on Deep Space Nine more than a few hours when stories about the Colonel's famous temper had started to reach him. In all the months he had worked with her, he had been fortunate not to be on the receiving end of her anger. He had expected his luck had just run out.

He was wrong. 

"That went well don't you think?" he asked Marshall. "I mean about not telling her about our guests until last. I mean, it didn't make a lot of sense just to blurt it out without going over the other details first." 

They were following the Colonel and Dr. Bashir as they made their way to the Defiant. 

"As well as could be expected, Mr. Landis," replied Marshall. "Of course congratulations may be a bit premature. From the set of those shoulders and although I cannot see her face from here, the way people are rushing to get out of her way, I would say it really all depends on what happens once we introduce her to our guests now does it not?" 

It did not take them long to reach the air lock. Once through the security detail posted in the air lock and the security shields lowered, they were met in the corridor leading to the infirmary by Doctor Gevrik. 

"Perhaps," said Gevrik once introductions had been completed, "we should discuss this in the ward room. It's a bit crowded in the infirmary and that could have an unsettling effect on the patient." 

"I want to see him first," replied Kira. Without waiting for an answer, she headed down the corridor. 

"But, Colonel," began Gevrik. 

"Commander," said Bashir, "it's best to let her go. We can wait here." 

They did not have to wait for long. Kira had no more than entered the infirmary before she re-emerged and quickly rejoined them. 

"That was quick," said Landis. "Why she looks like she's just seen a ghost." 

"I belive she has," remarked Marshall. 

"Doctor Gevrik," barked Kira as she approached the group. "If this is some type of joke, I promise you I do not find it the least bit funny." 

"I'm sorry Colonel," said Gevrik. "I am at a loss…" 

"My God!" exclaimed Bashir. A movement further down the corridor caught his attention. He had been looking down the hall half expecting to see what it was that had upset Kira. The what had just poked his head outside the door. "Bareil? It can't be. He's been dead for years!" 

"But just yesterday he looked like Sisko," said Landis. "I don't understand." 

"The Benjamin Sisko?" asked Bashir. 

"I think, Mr. Gevrik," said Kira. "You have some explaining to do."

* * *

"Although the cause of the illness still has yet to be determined," said Gevrik, "the physical manifestations appear to only effect his memory. He, quite literally wakes up in a new world every day. He has no concept of who, or what, he is. I am beginning to believe the changes in his physical appearance are an unconscious attempt to communicate in some way. Communicate what, I do not know."

The others gathered around the table in the ward room shifted uncomfortably. 

"One thing bothers me, Doctor," said Kira, "Except on one occasion when he imitated a member of this own species, the Odo we know has never been able to successfully imitate a humanoid. How long has he been taking the form of other people?" 

"It started a few weeks after he was found to be ill. First, he had apparently forgotten how to form clothing. Shortly after that it became apparent he had forgotten what he looked like. At that point, he began to form as a Vulcan, which was understandable as he was constantly in the company of Vulcans. He remained appearing as a Vulcan until the Idanian ship came through the wormhole." 

"Which is when he took on the appearance of Captain Sisko?" asked Bashir. 

"Exactly." 

"And Bareil?" 

"Only today." 

"I can see why you didn't want him to be seen," said Bashir. "Sisko or Bareil, he'd hardly be inconspicuous around here." 

"And you cannot vouch for the fact that this is indeed Odo?" asked Kira. 

"No. As I explained to Commanders Landis and Marshall, I can only vouch that he has been in my custody constantly from the moment we left the Founders Home World. Considering the nature of his species, I can only say he is who we understand Odo to be." 

"All things considered, we thought this was the best place for him," said Landis. "It's quiet, secure, and there are medical facilities available for Dr. Gevrik's work. But, if you'd like us to move them." 

"No," replied Kira. "If it's okay with Dr. Bashir, I'd just as soon they stay here. And I want a guard on duty, outside the infirmary at all times." 

"Let me assure you, Colonel," said Gevrik, "He is not a threat to anyone." 

"I understand that Dr. Gevrik. But the safety of this station is my responsibility. It became clear to us on our way back from the Gamma Quadrant, the Jem'Hadar were looking for someone and that someone may just be sitting in the infirmary right this minute." She rose from her seat. "Dr. Gevrik, Julian, I'll leave you to it then." 

She was suddenly very tired and overcome by an overwhelming desire to be away form here, to distance herself from the whole matter. She knew, that ultimately, she would have to get involved, but that could wait. Walking into the infirmary and seeing the face of Bareil rather than Odo had shaken her more than she cared to admit. All she wanted right now, what she needed, was to be alone with her thoughts.

* * *

It had taken Julian Bashir a while to get used to being in the same room with a living, breathing dead man. Well, he corrected himself, not exactly breathing, but living nonetheless. Of course, he knew, as a man of science, that the entity lurking in the corner of the infirmary was not a ghost. But some primal instinct, borne in the early stages of primitive man, still caused him to feel just a bit uneasy every time he glanced his way.

"It is a pity," he said having finished scanning Gevrik's complete report, "We were not able to get the entire file while we were still in the Gamma Quadrant, but now I'm not so sure it would have made any difference. I'm as puzzled by all this as you are." 

"As intriguing as changeling anatomy is Doctor, there is something to be said for being humanoid. Blood, internal organs, a brain, all assist greatly in the diagnostic process." 

"I agree. Well, from the security recording it does appear the cause is some type of chemical, although I doubt seriously it was self inflicted." 

"I concur it is highly unlikely. Perhaps it is the work of the other Odo you told me about." 

"Most likely. And you tried silicate detox?" 

"That was our first option. I am sorry to report that it only made him physically ill and had no effect on his mental degeneration." 

"What I don't understand," said Bashir. "Is how this substance, whatever it is, can only effect his mental state. His morphagenic matrix is stable, nucleotide sequences show slight degradation. The only other physical manifestation is a decrease in his specific density. All the other chemical substances I've had to remove from Odo in the past, primarily effected his morphagenic matrix. I guess we should only be glad he hasn't a greater decline in his specific density as it is." 

"I have a theory about that." 

"Do tell." 

"While on the Idanian ship, we were hidden away in a room which had not been designed with all the insulation necessary for passenger compartments. In one corner of the room in particular it was possible to noticeably feel the vibrations of the ship. Odo, I am sorry I do not know what else to call him, was attracted to that spot from the first day of our journey. And, as you pointed out, his nucleotide sequences show a slight degradation as well as the specific density level. However, the vibration of the ship appears to have contributed to a slight improvement in the levels you read now. As far as there being any improvement in his mental state, I cannot say for sure. He rarely speaks, however, I have noticed he does not appear to be as withdrawn. I have continued using a vibration therapy during his regenerative cycles." 

"Well, it's certainly a start."

* * *

It was as though the pulse of the station has slowed in preparation for sleep. The Promenade was empty. Shops were closed for the night and even the Security Office was dark. A soft light glowed in the doorway to Quarks as a few Feregni bustled around cleaning up from the nights business. In the back of the Security Office, Commander John Marshall sat watching a bank of monitors.

"Is there something on your mind Colonel?" he asked without looking up. "It is entirely none of my concern, of course, I just hate to see a waste of good shoe leather." 

"What?" Kira Nerys halted her pacing in mid stride. "Sorry, patience isn't exactly one of my virtues." 

"In my line of work it is generally the other way around." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I generally find I do not have much patience with the virtuous. A slight attempted at a joke, Colonel," he said meeting her blank stare. 

"You sound just like," her voice faltered, "like your predecessor. It must be a common trait among security officers." She glanced at him nervously. He returned her gaze through narrowed eyes. She thought for a moment he was going to attempt to say something comforting. She dreaded being comforted. A moment passed in which neither of them moved. Much to her relief, he lowered his eyes once more to the display in front of him. 

"Oh, I have know a few jovial security officers in my time," he said, "but I have spent my career studiously avoiding them." 

She was just about to ask him why when he abruptly held up a hand to stall her. Marshall spoke softly into his comm badge. 

"Flato." 

"I see him," she replied. "But he's not quite in position yet." 

"Vonda?" asked Marshall. 

"Ready when you are. Just give the signal." 

Seconds passed like minutes. In the sudden silence, Kira recognized an old tension, caught between the desire to run and the necessity for patient stillness. All battles are the same, she reminded herself, be it wits or weapons, timing was the key. 

"Now," ordered Marshall. 

Kira turned towards the holding cell. She closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. When she opened her eyes again, he was standing in the middle of the cell, looking puzzled. 

"Nerys?" he asked, taking a step towards her. "What's the meaning of this?" 

"I think you know," she replied softly, her eyes devouring his face. "Mr. Marshall, the.." again her voice faltered, "the prisoner is yours." 

"Mr. Odo," said Marshall stepping forward, "Officer of the Bajoran Militia, Former Chief of Station Security of the Combined Federation and Bajoran Outpost Deep Space Nine currently on extended leave, I hereby place you under arrest on suspicion of murder, two counts…" 

"Nerys?" he asked again, cutting Marshall off in mid sentence. 

Unable to bear any more, she turned away. "I'm sorry Odo," she said not looking at him, and left the room. She entered the Security Office to find Flato and Quark engaged in an argument. 

"We'll just see what the Colonel has to say about that," said Quark emphatically. "Colonel, I request permission to see the prisoner." 

"Request denied," she said dismissing him without so much as a glance. "Flato, I want a guard on duty in the holding cell area around the clock. And no visitors." 

"With pleasure," said Flato. 

"Surely you don't mean me?" said Quark. "I've known Odo longer than anyone. I could…" 

"I mean especially you, Quark," said Kira. 

"But." 

"No buts. Look this is neither the time nor the place. Now, go home." 

Quark studied her for a moment and conceded defeat. "Fine. I'm going." He had reached the door when she stopped him. 

"Quark," 

"What?" 

"Not a word of this to anyone." 

Quark turned to face her. "Colonel, I am disappointed in you. That you would suspect me of all people of engaging in idle gossip…" 

"And no betting pools." 

"Now that's not fair!" 

"Quark," she warned. 

"Okay, fine! But next time you want to use my bar.. Okay, okay, I'm going." 

"What's all the racket?" asked Marshall as he entered from the holding cell area. 

"Quark," replied Flato. 

"Wonderful." He turned to Kira. "Well Colonel, we have caught him. We have charged him. Now comes the inevitable question of what do we do with him now?" 

"I have no idea," she replied, collapsing into a chair. "Quite frankly, I never really expected this to work." 

"The first question, if I may?" asked Marshall. "The first question is how well can a holding cell keep in a changeling?" 

"He shouldn't be able to get out without help," replied Kira. "Odo helped design those cells. If he couldn't get out no one can." 

"So you don't think this is our Odo then?" 

"I honestly don't know. If it is, he'll understand and cooperate. If it isn't, he came here for a reason and the longer we keep him in custody the more anxious he will be to get out." 

"Wouldn't it be better to keep him in the brig on the Defiant?" asked Flato. "Word's bound to get out." 

"No," said Kira. "To the best of our knowledge he doesn't know about our guests on the Defiant. I want to keep it that way if possible." 

"I agree," said Marshall. "If he's going to make a move, I'd just as soon he make it here and not on the Defiant." 

"And what if neither of them are the real Odo?" asked Flato. 

It was the question they were all dreading. 

"We'd be hip deep in alligators, now wouldn't we?" said Marshall. He met their blank faces. "Never mind. If, and we are all hoping this isn't the case, neither of them is the real Odo, then we certainly do not want them to know about each other. One renegade changeling can do a lot of damage." 

"Two would be a disaster," concluded Kira.

* * *


	6. part 6

**

* * *

**

In Sunshine or In Shadow - Part 6

Creek Johnson & Nance Hurt

* * *

Disclaimer: Paramount owns what it owns. We own what we own. No infringement intended - hopefully, none taken.

* * *

Kira Nerys sat in her office and stared at the screen before her. Work, she thought, work will save you. Fortunately, having been away from her duties for so long, Kira had plenty of work to occupy her. Work took care of her days, but her nights were another problem.

She hated going back to her quarters, but she didn't want the company of others either. With a sigh, she shut down her office for the night and crossed Ops heading for the turbolift. She could feel the eyes of the night shift on her back, and she cursed silently. Since when did she become an object of pity? She resisted the urge to turn around and glare at them. They were only concerned about her, she reminded herself, concerned she was working too hard. Thankfully, they had not discovered the reason why, but she still hated the whole situation. She was grateful when the lift slid into place providing her a means of escape. However, total escape was apparently not possible, for in the lift was Ezri. 

"Kira," she said. "I was just coming to look for you. You haven't forgotten about dinner have you?" 

"No," Kira lied. "I just thought what with Julian so busy these days, you might want to call it off so you could spend some time alone." 

"Nonsense. Well, I take that back. I had hoped, but Julian insisted. He wants to talk to you about something." 

"I don't think I'm really in the mood to talk." 

"Julian said you'd say that and I'm under orders to tell you that as your personal physician, he is ordering you to attend. You know how he gets." 

Kira held up her hands in defeat. "Fine. I surrender. Lead on."

* * *

Quarks was crowded. Sitting at a table as far away from the door as possible, the two Finneans nursed their drinks.

"Don't look," said Grgor. "I told you not to look." 

"If you didn't want me to look," replied Zit, "then why did you say don't look. When you say don't look, it's an open invitation to look." 

"Where did you learn that?" 

"It's common knowledge. People say don't look and mean look all the time. It's very confusing." 

"Name one instance when someone says don't look when they mean look." 

"Don't look now, but your pants are on fire," said Zit. 

"What! Oh, that is not fair." 

"You looked didn't you? What am I not supposed to be looking at anyway?" 

Grgor attempted to look casual. "It's him, over there at the bar." 

"Who, Quark?" asked Zit. "Of course it's him. He's here all the time, he owns the place." 

"No, not Quark. The guy he's talking to." 

"What about him?" 

"It's Him I tell you." 

"Of course it's him. We've seen him all over the place. What's so special about tonight?" 

"What's so special is that I think he's coming over here." 

"Well, he said he'd get in contact with us. Maybe tonight he will. Maybe he won't. It's not for us to say now is it?" commented Zit.

* * *

Despite her initial misgivings, Kira found dinner with Julian and Ezri to be a welcome distraction. It wasn't until Ezri had served the after dinner wine, that Julian sat down next to Kira with a murmured "We have to talk."

"As I suspected," said Kira, "you were liquoring me up in order to give me the bad news." 

"Not bad news as such," replied Julian "Just not terribly encouraging news either." 

"Okay, so, tell me." 

"We know he's been poisoned with some type of chemical, but we can't find any traces of it in his system. If he were human, I'd say he suffered a stroke, or some other neurological disorder, but as he has no centralized brain functions, we're rather stumped. We've tried purging his system using various methods such as a centrifuge, which appears to elevate his specific density and stabilize his nucleotide sequences, but for a short period of time only. The effects wear off quickly." 

"And mentally, is he lucid during these periods?" 

"Hard to say as he is in his liquid state while he's in the centrifuge. By the time, he's settled down enough to reform, the effects have worn off," said Julian with a note of apology in his voice. 

"So, motion seems to help," said Ezri. 

"Yes, vibrations in particular seems to do him the most good," replied Julian. "Gevrik and I have asked Vonda to see if she can rig up some type of vibrating table or chair so we can work with Odo while he's still in humanoid form. That way we will be able to see how lucid he becomes as a result." 

"So, you think it is Odo then?" asked Kira staring into her wine. 

"Honestly, I don't know," he confessed. "I wish I did." 

Everyone fell silent for a moment. 

"Is that all?" asked Kira eventually. 

"There is one other thing," said Julian. "Gevrik was asking for you the other day. I know you're busy, but if you could find a moment, it could be of help." 

"Help how?" 

"Well, quite frankly, Odo doesn't show much interest in us, we thought perhaps he might be a bit more responsive to you." 

"Does he still look like - ?" 

"No. As a matter of fact, that's quite interesting. Gevrik thinks it's all a way of subconsciously trying to communicate. I don't think he has the foggiest idea of who I am, but the other day one of the guards called me by name and when Odo reformed, he formed as Miles." 

"Miles O'Brien?" asked Ezri. 

"Yes. Gave me the start of my life, I can tell you. But even more remarkable," said Julian clearly warming to his theme. "Once we started using instruments on him - such as the centrifuge - Odo started imitating Dr. Mora. So, you see there may be something in Gevrik's theory." 

"This would be highly amusing if it weren't so tragic," remarked Ezri. 

"I agree," said Kira, rising abruptly. "Well, Julian I appreciate the update, but I really should be going. It's late." 

"There is one other thing." 

"I'm hearing that a lot lately. What's your one other thing?" 

"It occurred to me the other day that, in the past, I'd always had Odo's consent when doing any testing on him. This time I don't. Now, I checked and in his files, he lists you as his next of kin and has given you power of attorney. I just wanted to assure you, that if the situation becomes life threatening, we would of course, seek your permission before, proceeding."

* * *

It was a busy night in Quarks. Marshall stood at the bar and scanned the room. Rich man, poor man, beggar man, thief, he thought, they were all here. The lure of the Gamma Quadrant brought them in droves.

"Commander Marshall," said Quark sliding up behind the bar. "What can I do for you this evening?" 

"You can give me a large scotch and," he said leaning closer, "you can tell me about those two." He indicated a pair of Finneans sitting in the far corner. 

"Those two? They're harmless. Been here for a week, looking to sign on with a freighter that will take them into the Gamma Quadrant." 

"Why, then, are they still here? There are ships leaving for the Gamma Quadrant daily." 

"It's the increased Jem'Hadar patrols. Most sensible Captains don't want to go into a potentially troubled area with unknown crew. Can't say I blame them. If you don't mind my asking, Commander, the bar is full of bums looking for a way into the Gamma Quadrant, what's so special about those two?" 

"Nothing. Let us just say I have a particular aversion to unemployed Finneans. Now, if you will excuse me, I believe I will go over and introduce myself." 

"Suit yourself."

* * *

Kira stood in the hall outside Bashir's quarters uncertain where to go. Damn him, she thought, I'll never get to sleep now. She started toward the turbolift, each footfall punctuated with a damn. Damn you Odo, she muttered under her breath, when did you start thinking of us as family and why didn't you say anything?

She knew she should be flattered. Friends, most certainly. Lovers, most definitely. But family? They were both orphans in their own way. Each had learned to accept a life of independent solitude. Friends and more intimate relationships came and went as fate decreed. But family? Family held an almost sacred meaning for them both.

* * *

Marshall made his way through the crowds, certain in the knowledge the two Finneans were aware of his approach. Good, he thought, it would not do for them to get too comfortable.

"Good evening, gentlemen," he said. "The bar, as you can see is a bit crowded this evening, mind if I join you?" 

"Suit yourself," said Grgor. 

"So, you boys been on the station long?" 

"No, just about a week," said Zit. "We're looking for work." 

"Don't suppose you're hiring," said Grgor. 

"Well, that would depend would it not," replied Marshall. "What line of business are you boys in anyway?" 

"Odd jobs mostly," replied Grgor. Zit found this funny. He sobered up quickly once he caught the gleam in Marshall's eye. 

"Look boys," said Marshall. "We get a lot of tramps coming through here looking for work. Usually I am very tolerant as long as you abide by the rules of the Station." 

"And what would those be?" asked Zit. 

"You can stop by the Security Office and pick up a set, but I will give you the short course right now. No weapons on the Promenade. No vagrancy. No public intoxication. No starting fights. Play by the rules and you may be sure to have a pleasant visit. Ignore the rules and you will most assuredly find yourself in one of my holding cells. Have I made myself clear?" 

"Sure thing," said Gror. 

"Good," Marshall stood. "I trust then that you will have a pleasant evening." 

"What do you suppose that was all about?" asked Zit, as they watched Marshall thread this way through the crowd.

* * *

Flato Rey cursed her luck for having drawn the late shift.

"I suppose," said the voice, "you find this highly amusing, Captain, having your old boss in one of his own holding cells." 

Flato resisted the urge to glance up from the security display she had been studying. The lights in the holding cell had been dimmed in part to accommodate the lighting most preferred by changelings and in part to hide the identity of the prisoner within. Despite the darkness, Flato had been aware for sometime that she was being stared at, studied was more like it. Not that being stared at by prisoners was a new sensation for her. Each species reacted to confinement differently. Some paced like caged animals, some slept, some talked. This one wanted to talk. 

"Not particularly," replied Flato. 

"I suppose this is what your Commander, Marshall is it, your Commander Marshall would describe as poetic justice." 

"You sounded just like him there for a minute." 

"Really?" The voice fairly dripped with sarcasm. "Like Marshall or like Odo?" 

"Like Marshall. Why wouldn't you sound like yourself?" 

"Captain please do not play this game with me. I am being held on suspicion of two murders I know nothing about. That means there are witnesses who swear I have done something criminal. I know I have not. From an investigators viewpoint, that means that either I am telling a lie, or there is someone is out there who looks enough like me to be not only convincing, but creditable. Very convincing, or you would not be entertaining doubts about my identity, which you obviously do, or I would not be here under lock and key. Really, Flato, you ought to know me better." 

"And you, sir, ought to remember the first rule of criminal investigation." 

"Trust no one." He gave a short bitter laugh. "No, I haven't forgotten. I also haven't forgotten how much you hate cell duty, so you should be grateful to have a prisoner that requires no food, or other maintenance considerations typical to humanoids." 

Voices could be heard in the outer office. Flato glanced toward the door. If I'm lucky, she thought, my relief is here a little early. She was starting to find this little game to be tiring. 

"If that's Quark," said the prisoner, "Tell him if he is here to gloat, I will file charges of harassment the moment I am released." 

The door slid open and Kira entered. With a nod she acknowledged Flato. 

"Where's Marshall?" she asked. 

"The Commander is on extended rounds." Extended rounds was the code word they had devised to describe the Defiant and her guests. "I could call him if you wish," she volunteered. 

"No, that won't be necessary." Kira jerked her head toward the holding cell. "I'd like to see the prisoner. Alone." 

Flato cleared her throat. "Are you sure, that's a good idea, Colonel. If anything were to happen, Mr. Marshall would have my hide." 

Flato felt decidedly uncomfortable under Kira's scrutiny. "Very well," Kira said eventually. "Understood, but stay here and don't come any closer unless called." 

"Yes, sir," remarked a relieved Flato. "One other thing, Colonel, I'd feel a lot better if the lights in the cell were brought up to normal levels, if that's okay with the prisoner?" 

"Fine," called the prisoner. 

"He doesn't miss a trick does he?" asked Flato in a whisper. 

"Not often," Kira whispered back. "Keep your phaser handy just in case." 

She saw Flato's almost imperceptible nod of acknowledgment and turned toward the cell. With the light now up to standard levels she could clearly see him sitting in the back of the cell. Releasing the force field, she stepped forward into the cell. He rose from the bunk but came no closer, apparently prepared to let her take the lead. 

"Constable," she said with a nod. "It's been awhile." 

"Colonel. Indeed it has." 

In the awkward pause that followed, she found herself studying his face. The same blue eyes, the triangular line of his jaw, the slightly protruding ears and was once again reminded of a picture she had once seen of a terran lion cub. Crossing his arms and with a slight tilt of the head, he asked, "Well, do I pass inspection?" 

"I'm sorry," she replied. "I don't know what to say." 

"I can't say I blame you," Odo replied, his manner softening slightly. "I don't know what I would do if our positions were reversed. However, you can't seriously believe I'm capable of murder." She turned away from him. "Nerys? Look at me. Do you really think it possible I could take a life and just walk away?" 

With a helpless gesture she sat on the bunk. "I don't know what to think anymore. You leave the Gamma Quadrant without a word to anyone, you show up here and you make no effort to contact me. When reports start coming in implicating you in the murder of two people, what was I supposed to think?" 

He sat down next to her. "I understand this is difficult for you," he said softly. "But tell me this, what do you believe?" 

She turned to look him in the eye. "I believe," she replied. "The Odo I know is innocent." There was a slight reaction in his eyes, was it relief or something else? He said nothing. 

"However," she continued. "The evidence against you is pretty damning. What do you expect me to do?" 

He leaned towards her and took her hands in his. Mentally she braced herself, hoping her face gave nothing away. 

"Nerys, you have to let me go. Once word gets out I'm here the station will be in danger. You will be in danger." 

"Well, that's a rather extraordinary statement." She allowed a touch irritation to rise in her voice. "Am I to be allowed an explanation?" 

He paused as though struggling with his thoughts. "Shortly after I returned to the Link," he said. "It became apparent to me that there existed a faction within the Link that viewed my presence as a threat. I dismissed it at first thinking that they would eventually come to accept me. However, with my support of a Federation Diplomatic facility and the proposed Federation science station in the Gamma Quadrant, tensions have increased. Not wishing to be a dividing force among my people, I left." 

"You left?" 

"The Link not the planet and only for short periods of time. Eventually, I started spending more time with the Federation representatives, only returning to the link to regenerate." 

"Did that help?" she asked placing her hand upon his. 

'No. Unfortunately, this was seen as an even greater betrayal among my detractors. Eventually, I became aware that those who found me a threat would only be appeased with my permanent absence from the Link, and I left the planet." 

"But why didn't you come here?" 

"At first, I thought I would just stay away until the issue of the Federation science station was settled and then I could return. Although, I've lately become aware that some of my detractors will not be happy until I'm dead." 

"Come on Odo, these are your people you are talking about. Dead? Isn't that a bit extreme?" 

"I thought so at first. But two attempts on my life have convinced me otherwise." 

"Why didn't you come here straight away?" she insisted. "We would have protected you." 

"Nerys," he replied. "You know as well as I do that the Link in some way blames you for my not being quite what they want me to be. This was the first place they would look. And you and I both know you can't be forced to tell what you don't know in the first place. As long as you had no idea where I was, I felt you would be safe." 

"So, what was your plan then?" 

"I thought if I stayed constantly on the move there was no way anyone could find me. I see now that I was sadly mistaken. I also see now how far my enemies will go to destroy not only me but my reputation as well. Nerys, you have to let me go. Don't you see, judging by the charges against me, they've killed two people already. It would not be too far a stretch of the imagination to assume they would not stop at killing you as well. That is not a risk I'm prepared to take." 

"Well, maybe I am." 

"Nerys, you can't be serious." 

"I'll go over the additional security details with Marshall, but don't you see, if they try anything while you are still in custody, your innocence is assured." 

He started to reply, but stopped. Kira watched as he turned away from her. She could no longer see his face, but the slump of his shoulders spoke of weary resignation. 

"Odo?" she asked. "What is it? What's wrong?" 

"This isn't how I wanted things to be," he replied softly. 

She wrapped her arms around him, her lips close to his ear. "What do you want, Odo?" she asked in a whisper. He leaned away from her embrace and turned to face her. "I want what I've always wanted, Nerys," he replied evenly. "I want to go home."

* * *

"Hey," said Grgor, kicking his companion. "Hey, wake up will you?"

Zit moaned softly and rolled over onto his back. "Leave me alone and let me die in peace," he replied. "What happened anyway? I feel as though I've been pulled through a wormhole backwards." 

"You got knocked out in the fight." 

"Fight? Oh yeah, now I remember. So, I suppose that explains our luxury accommodations." 

"Exactly. And you'll never guess who's in the cell next to us." 

"If I'll never guess, then why ask me to?" 

"It's him," said Grgor. 

"Him who? There are far too many Hims around here." 

"Our job number one that's who. And you'll never guess who's just come for a visit." 

"Didn't I just say……" 

"Forget I mentioned it." 

"Not another him, I hope," said Zit. 

"No, it's Her." 

"Her? What's she doing here?" 

"No idea. But at least we now know why He wanted us to start a fight." 

"Now I'm getting confused," said Zit shaking his head. "Him and her are in the cell next door. Who's He?" 

"You know, He. The guy who hired us?" 

"That He! What about him..or he?" 

"Now we know why He wanted us to start a fight." 

"So, He could throw us in jail?" 

"No. Well, yes. Now we know where He's being kept it will be a lot easier to do our job and get out of here." 

"But we know where He is, He is all over the place." 

"Not that He," said Grgor. "The He in the next cell." 

"I thought that was Him." 

"Well it is…sort of…I think. Now you've got me confused." 

"But aren't we supposed to wait until He contacts us again?" asked Zit. 

"I don't know. He didn't say did he? Anyway," said Grgor. "We can keep our eyes open. Get an idea of schedules, make a plan, get the lay of the land, so to speak. He's a lot more subtle than we gave him credit for." 

"I hope so."

* * *

"I don't know what to think, Marshall," said Kira. She had sought him out on the Defiant upon leaving Security, unsure of her feelings. "He looks like Odo, he talks like Odo, and yet there's something not quite right."

"Something you are not willing to admit to, perhaps?" asked Marshall. Much to her relief, he did not wait for an answer. "It looks to me, Colonel, as though we are somewhat on the horns of a dilemma. We can only question the Odo we have in the holding cell so far without giving away the fact that we have the other Odo secured here. We can not, at present, question the Odo we have on the Defiant, which leaves us only Gevrik's version of events. Unfortunately, Gevrik can not absolutely identify this Odo as the Odo you know. Which takes us back to the fellow in the holding cell." 

"Who has a creditable explanation of why he left and why he's avoided contact." 

"And who throws suspicion back on our friends in the infirmary. It would be interesting to see if we can confirm the two alleged attempts on his life. I would also like to turn the recording of your conversation over to Dax and Nog to see how a voice print would compare to the Romulan recording, with your permission, of course." 

"Granted. Hopefully that can buy us a little time before we move any further." 

"Look, Colonel, I may be stepping out of line by saying this, but it would not be the first time, and it probably will not be the last." 

"Go ahead," said Kira. 

"We humanoids have a tendency to take for granted who we are. Most of us would be hard pressed if we found ourselves in a situation where we actually had to prove our identities. Now, far be it from me to suggest we underplay the seriousness of the situation, but I don't think we should force our hands either." 

"So you suggest we do nothing?" 

"No, what I am suggesting is that you not try to rush into a decision about which Odo is which. Only time will tell." 

"You may be right, Mr. Marshall. But if you're wrong, we run the risk of putting the station in danger. I just hope it doesn't come to that," she ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. There were getting nowhere. Remembering her promise to Julian, she stood. "I'll be down the hall in the infirmary if anyone need me."

* * *

"Julian, Mr. Gevrik," said Kira. "How did you manage that?"

By that, she was referring to the changeling sitting on the floor in the familiar form of Odo. She had arrived at the infirmary, slight apprehensive not as to what she would find, but who. 

"Well," replied Julian. "We thought it would be easier on the Security staff, and I must admit on me, if he were to appear in his familiar form. As he apparently forgot what that was, we tried giving him a mirror and a photograph. So far it seems to be working." 

Kira nodded. "Good idea," she replied. "But why is he sitting on the floor?" 

"Your Engineer," replied Gevrik. "As our patient seems to respond to vibrations, we had requested your engineer to fix some way to create a surface that would allow us to study the effects on his memory while still in humanoid form." 

"I remember. But why the floor?" 

"It was in consideration of Mr. Landis," volunteered Bashir. "And I agree. In the event the Defiant were suddenly called into action, it would be easier to repair a few loose deck plates to keep them from vibrating than it would to repair one of the biobeds. Speaking personally, I wouldn't want to have to treat a patient while they were on a vibrating surface." 

"I see," said Kira. "And have you been successful with this experiment?" 

"Well, yes and no," confessed Julian. 

"Would you care to explain?" 

"Yes," said Gevrik. "In that there has been a marked improvement in his specific density and we have seen some nucleotide stabilization as long as he remains in a state of movement. He also demonstrated a greater interest in what is going on around him." 

"And no," said Bashir. "In that as soon as the vibrations stop, he lapses back into a somewhat comatose state." 

"And you still have no idea as to the cause or how to stop it?" 

"I'm sorry, Colonel, but no we do not." 

Kira nodded in understanding, although she understood not at all. She contemplated the figure sitting on the floor. He had his eyes closed as though asleep when she arrived. He now sat staring at her as though he had never seen anything quite like her before. 

"Right," she said, looking around the infirmary. "What do you want me to do?" 

"We have been unable to get him to respond to us verbally," said Gevrik. "We were hoping if someone he knew and trusted were to interact with him, he might respond." 

"You want me to talk to him?" 

"If it's not too much trouble," said Julian. "Look, we'll leave, maybe that will help. Come on Gevrik, let's get a cup of coffee." 

Left alone, Kira was suddenly at a loss for words. She glanced at her companion, who continued sitting and staring at her. She glanced away, feeling his eyes still upon her, and started to pace the room. What's wrong with me, she thought. I can do this. It if is Odo, just talk to him. What you say doesn't matter. Her pacing had brought her in close proximity to him and she was startled out of her thoughts by the touch of his hand on her wrist. 

She caught her breath, fighting a momentary sense of panic, and swung to face him. He gazed upon her hand as though fascinated by it. His fingers gently examining each fold and crease in her skin as though committing them to memory. She slid her gaze from her hand to his face and noticed for the first time his lips moving soundlessly. She knelt in front of him and gently lifted his head. The blue eyes were vacant as though lost in a dream. 

"Who are you," she asked. "What do you want?" 

His only answer was to take her hand and place it against his heart, folding his own hands on top of hers, and sighing loudly. His lips formed a single word. She slid her free hand to the back of his head, bringing their faces closer together. 

"I can't hear you," she explained speaking softly. "You have to say it again, please. Tell me what you want." 

The lips moved, but no sound issued forth. She searched his eyes, looking for some form of recognition, or deception, anything, but found only the same vacant stare. She released herself from his clasp and sat back on her heels. For an instant, his eyes locked on hers and again he sighed. 

"What the hell is going on?" she wondered out loud. "What kind of game is this?" 

"Any luck?" asked Julian as he and Gevrik returned to the Infirmary. 

Kira stood, shrugging her shoulders as she turned to face them. 

"Not really," she replied. "He's not exactly talkative." 

"You noticed. Well, it was worth a try. Thank you, Colonel." 

"Anytime, Julian. Gevrik." She left the Defiant and went back to her office, for once grateful for the seemingly endless amount of paperwork required by both Starfleet and the Bajoran Authorities. It was not until much later in the day, that she was struck by something that had occurred during her few moments in the Infirmary.

* * *


	7. part 7

**

* * *

**

In Sunshine or In Shadow - Part 7

Creek Johnson & Nance Hurt

* * *

Disclaimer: Paramount owns what it owns. We own what we own. No infringement intended - hopefully, none taken.

* * *

Flato Rey stepped out onto the Promenade and smiled as the door to the Security office slid shut behind her. Not a particularly religious person, she none the less, drew a deep breath and breathed a silent thanks to the Prophets, that the day was finally over.

In all her years, Flato had seen her fair share of rough customers come through the doors of Security, but today had been a day to try even the hardest of officers. She shivered at the thought of standing alone in the holding cell area, faced with the dark cell, and the sure and certain knowledge that it's occupant sat there, his unseen eyes boring holes in her. Again she offered silent thanks to Whoever was responsible for the presence of the two Finneans in the cell nearest the door. Without their useless, but none the less reassuring presence, she was not at all sure she would have been able to finish out her shift. 

With a shake of her head, Flato turned and began her way home. She wondered briefly if the night shift would remember to release the Finneans , but dismissed the thought. She was off duty and the Finneans were no longer her concern.

* * *

John Marshall stood in the doorway of the Infirmary and removed his phaser from it's holster. He had all ready completed his evening check of the security arrangements on the Defiant. It would be at least another half hour before the next shift change. He had more than enough time to be alone with the prisoner.

Whistling softly to himself, Marshall crossed the room to the corner where the Changeling sat, propped up against the loose deck plates. As Marshall approached, he noted the Changeling's eyes were open, but remained unfocused. 

It wasn't until Marshall powered up his weapon and leveled it at the Changeling, did the eyes slide towards him. Good, thought Marshall, we're making some progress. 

"Now then, Mr. Odo," he said sitting on the floor opposite the Changeling. "It's time we had a little talk." Marshall placed the charged weapon on the floor between them. "Who are you really and what kind of game are you playing?"

* * *

He was walking down a corridor when she spotted him. She called his name but he obviously did not hear her because he did not stop. She started to run to catch up with him, but no matter how fast she ran the distance between them stayed the same.

He had reached the end of the corridor. He paused for a moment and turned towards her. She was suddenly irrationally happy. He had heard her after all and would wait for her. She was close enough now to see the smile on his face, his right arm raised, his hand extended towards her. Then in a blinding flash of light, he was gone. 

Filled with despair, she raced to the end of the corridor and stepped in to… 

Ops. 

She was standing outside her office. He was standing across from her, near the lift. The same smile, his hand extended towards her. She ached to go to him, but her feet would not move. She glanced down at her feet and when she glanced up again he was gone. No, not gone. In the blink of an eye he was at every station in Ops. She started to call to him, but before she could utter a word every incarnation of him looked up at her at the same time. Her eyes moved from face to face - all exactly the same. Eventually she realized they were not looking at her, but at something behind her. She turned to see what they were looking at. There was someone moving around inside the office. 

The door to the office slid open. She entered. Standing behind the desk was Sisko. He smiled. She glanced back through the door, but Ops was gone. She turned back to the man who was both her friend and spiritual leader. Still unable to find her voice she spread her hands in the universal gesture of questioning. Sisko simply drew a deep breath and sighed. She shook her head unable to understand. He tilted his head to one side and again drew a deep breath and sighed. 

Kira woke with a start, sitting straight up in bed. Her scattered wits attempting to grasp the significance of the dream. The answer was somewhere in the dream she knew it. So close, she almost had it that time. She covered her face with her hands and sank back onto the pillows. With a sigh, she attempted to go back to sleep.

* * *

Lieutenant Layvon Bek lamented the fact that he was stuck working the graveyard shift in Security. Nothing ever happened on the graveyard shift. Well, he took that back, sometimes things happened, but when they did it was always with a hand selected team of officers from the day shift. A hand selected team that never included him.

He checked the roster again. No, nothing exciting. An item at the end of the list caught his attention. The Finneans were due for release. Another thankless task the day shift had forgotten to take care of. Well, at least it was something. 

With an air of weary resignation, he approached the cell occupied by the Finneans. He released the force field and took a step back. 

"All right, you two," he said. "Time's up. You can go." 

The two figures remained on their bunks, apparently fast asleep. 

"Time's up, gentlemen." Layvon said pounding his fist against the side of the doorway. "You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here." 

Neither of the Finneans stirred. 

Worried now that there might be something wrong with the two, Layvon took a caution step into the cell. It would be just his luck to have them die while on his watch. He'd never get back on the day shift with unexplained deaths on his record. 

"Right then," he said almost shouting at them. "Time to go." 

He cursed softly to himself as neither figure moved. He knew he should call for backup, but it was not as though either of the Finneans were considered dangerous. They were only being detained on charges of drunk and disorderly. A fine and time served as all the penalty required of them. He reached a cautious hand to touch the Finnean closest to him. He was only vaguely aware of movement behind him. He reached for his phaser only to find it gone. He took a quick step away from the still apparently comatose Finnean and straight into the fist of his companion. Layvon hit the desk and knew nothing else. 

"Took you long enough," said Zit, sitting up to find Grgor standing over Layvon's body. 

"I thought for a minute, he was just going to let us stay here overnight," said Grgor. 

"That would have been inconsiderate of him." 

"Especially as we have a schedule to keep." 

Grgor took cautious step out of the cell. There were no other guards in sight. He motioned for Zit to follow. They crossed to the Security desk in the center of the room. A quick check showed them no alarms had been tripped. Adjusting the camera, they detected only one other guard on duty in the front of the Security Office. Grgor gave Zit a quick nod. 

Zit crossed to the dark cell in front of them. Grgor quickly brought the lights in the cell up to standard level and then crossed to join Zit in front of the cell. The occupant sat blinking in the bright light and with a short laugh, stepped up to the force field. 

"I told you not to contact me," he said looking at the two. "But for once I am grateful you did not follow orders." 

"Did you get that?" asked Zit. "He thinks we work for him." 

"Yeah," said Grgor as he fiddled with the settings on the phaser. "You know, I've never killed a shifter before, which would you prefer: vaporizing or a full disruption blast?" 

"If I were you," said Zit leaning toward the force field, 'I'd go with being vaporized. Not nearly as messy as being disrupted." 

"Fools!" 

"Wrong answer," said Zit, releasing the force field. 

"But I am Nigel Dunlap," insisted the Changeling. 

"Like we would believe that," said Grgor as he fired the phaser point blank at the Changeling.

* * *

He blinked for the thousandth time and yet he still did not know what the man sitting across from him expected him to do.

He had no sense of time other than a vague awareness of it's passing. So, he had no idea how long they had been sitting there with the object on the floor between them. All he was aware of was that the man never looked at the object, he just sat with those eyes locked on his face. 

He had looked at the object. It was vaguely familiar to him. He had a vague memory of others having objects much like this one, but he could not remember possessing one himself. He wondered if it was an offering so some kind. He wondered if he was supposed to take it and having done so, what was he supposed to do with it? 

At one point he had decided to touch the object, but when he began to move forward, the man had stiffened slightly, and so he had stopped. 

Eventually, he had decided the man was nothing more than another part of the dream. Although why he would people his dreams with someone like this, he did not know. He closed his eyes and wished the man away. He opened his eyes again when he heard a beeping noise. 

The man was still sitting across from him, but now he was talking to someone. He glanced around, but saw no one else in the room. He could not make out the words, but there was an urgency about the mans actions that drew his attention. 

The man suddenly took back the object and quickly stood. The man turned back to him and spoke quickly, then left the room without a backward glance. It occurred to him the man expected him to do something. 

Vaguely worried he was letting the man down somehow, he rose and attempted to follow. He got as far as the door to the room, when he was aware of a crackling sound as he walked into something solid. He was aware of pain as he was thrown back off the force field onto the floor.

* * *

"It appears," said Marshall. "That our Sergeant Layvon fell for what is decidedly one of the oldest tricks in the book."

Kira stood just inside the doorway to Security and surveyed the damage done to the controls. Phaser burns scarred the walls and displays, sparks glowed gently from the desk display. Marshall was the closest she had ever seen to expressing an emotion other than weary resignation or mild amusement. Anger fairly bubbled under his otherwise calm demeanor. "So," she said. "Layvon entered a cell without backup. What happened next?" 

"Our two Finnean friends rendered him unconscious, sparing him the indignity of being shot with his own weapon I might add, and then proceeded to attempt the assassination of Mr. Odo. However, they failed to take into consideration our Mr. Odo's abilities as a Changeling. He avoided injury by changing into a bat and escaping onto the Promenade, the two Finneans in hot pursuit." 

"Which explains the erratic phaser fire." 

"Indeed." 

"We are assuming of course it is Odo," said Kira after a pause. 

"Assuming it is," agreed Marshall. "Of course, you realize the assassination attempt does appear to confirm his story of persecution and …." 

"I know," she replied. 

"But?" prompted Marshall. 

"But, is it just me, or does this appear all a little too convenient?" 

Marshall considered her comment for a moment. "On the surface, I would agree with you Colonel. Unfortunately, it appears our two Finneans have a rather checkered past and are suspected to be members of the Orion Syndicate…" 

"What!" 

Marshall had the good grace to look shamefaced. "I accept full responsibility, Colonel," he assured her. "In Mr. Layvon's defense, the two were arrested on drunk and disorderly charges, and could hardly be considered dangerous. It was not until the attempt on Mr. Odo's life, did anyone think to check on their backgrounds. A task I should have undertaken, but failed to do so." 

"Find them first, Mr. Marshall, and then we will discuss who's at fault." 

Marshall nodded in reply. 

"Are we assuming," asked Kira. "That these two Finneans are professionals then?" 

"Professional assassins?" ventured Marshall. "No. Bully boys by profession, I would guess. Although, we cannot rule out the possibility that they have murdered in the past." 

"Is there a difference?" 

"Most certainly. Professional assassins would have been better prepared. They would have struck and we would not have been any the wiser as to their identity. This, on the other hand, has the earmarks of a pair of professional muscle who wish to move up in the organization. They call attention to themselves, even going so far as to getting themselves arrested. They gamble on the guard being so naïve as to place himself in a position to be taken unawares. They apparently knew nothing of Changelings…" 

"Point taken," Kira indicated the damage done to the office. "Most of this looks pretty deliberate." 

"Agreed. Make no mistake, Colonel, our two would be assassins are not stupid, merely inexperienced with a job of this complexity." 

"Have your teams reported anything yet?" 

"I am afraid not. Sensors are still off-line, fortunately for us, so are transporters. With the Station locked down, and no ships allowed to depart, we are currently concentrating our efforts on the docking ring. As soon as Mr. Landis has the remaining personnel organized, we will be able to expand our search to the rest of the station. However, even then, there are thousands of places on a station of this size…" 

"Agreed," said Kira. "Which is why I have Vonda and her team on standby up in Ops. As each section is searched, they will be prepared to drop force fields to prevent anyone from reentering. It's the only way to flush them out." 

"And Mr. Odo?" 

Kira rubbed her forehead. "Right now," she said. "As far as anyone is concerned we are only interested in apprehending the two Finneans. If Odo is found, and mind you, he won't be unless he wants to be found, orders are to place him in protective custody." 

"Assuming of course," said Marshall. "That our Mr. Odo does not take this opportunity to mount any type of offensive. If he is in league with the mysterious Mr. Dunlap, or is indeed Mr. Dunlap in the flesh, he may take this opportunity to cause whatever mayhem he desires." 

"The thought had occurred to me as well," said Kira reluctantly. "If, and only if, that does prove to be the case, then do whatever you have to do to take him out."

* * *

He felt the slightly greasy pulse of energy beneath his fingers and was faintly astonished at the feel of it. He was even more astonished that he recognized the force field for what it was. But then, he thought, why shouldn't he? Wasn't this a world of his own making? If he were dreaming, and now that his mind was suddenly able to focus more sharply, he was convinced of it, then why shouldn't he be able to shape things as he saw fit?

He leaned his head gently against the force field and thrilled as he felt the energy pulsate through his body. Dreams. He remembered dreaming, once a long time ago, when he was no longer what he was. He could not remember the circumstances, not that it bothered him much. He remembered this room, he could even give it a name. It was an infirmary. There should be a doctor, he thought. Although the thought of a doctor made him uneasy. 

Eventually, his thoughts came round to the man who had been in the room with him. Had that man been a doctor? He didn't think so. He leaned closer into the force field, delighting in the feel of resistance as the energy charge crackled against his skin. His thoughts drifted over the events of the last few days. The man's name was Marshall, he thought, or at least that was what Dr. Bashir had called him. He laughed softly at the thought of Marshall sitting on the floor across from him and wondered how long he would have sat there if he had not been called away. 

Marshall. The thought struck him with enough force that he momentarily lost his concentration and was thrown off the force field and onto the floor of the infirmary. He picked himself up off the floor, feeling cold as the energy surge that had been tingling through his body subsided. Marshall, his mind latched on to the thought as though his life depended upon it. Marshall had left due to some emergency. An emergency that involved some danger. Danger that involved who? 

He staggered against the cold that wracked his body, his mind lost in a whirl of light and shadow, torn between thought and action. He reached out to touch the force field, seized by the an overwhelming desire to be on the other side of the energy barrier and consumed with the idea he had to find someone.

* * *

He would never have admitted it. The very suggestion was unthinkable. Founders did not have second thoughts about anything. And yet, he had to grudgingly admit that nothing had turned out exactly as they had planned.

As he moved cautiously down the corridors of the station, he was forced to admit they had not only severely underestimated Odos attachment to the Solids, but they had underestimated the Solids attachment to Odo. To become a thing is to understand a thing. For the first time in his long life, he envied Odo, for Odo had, at one time, become solid and as such understood them more than any Founder ever could hope. It was really such a pity. 

He thought back to the end of the war with the Alpha Quadrant and Odos return to the Link. The sudden release from their devastating illness had left the Link dazed and at first grateful to the Solids for curing Odo, so he in return could cure them. However, once it became known that the Solids had been the engineers of the plague that so devastated their numbers, thoughts of peace with the Alpha Quadrant became unthinkable. 

It was then, as they planned the slow and painful destruction of the Federation, that they first became aware of just how ill Odo had become. Exactly how much of his sanity he had sacrificed in order to deliver them from destruction. Against all logic, he remained firmly on the side of the Solids and there was nothing they could do to persuade him otherwise. Just as they became convinced he was suffering a mild from of mental illness, he confirmed their suspicions by actually leaving the Link of his own accord. 

Throughout the history of the Link, there had been occasions when members had gone mad. When a Founder would suffer from obsessive thought processes centered around a single incident or memory. No, forms of madness were not unusual, and the only humane, he laughed at the word, treatment was to completely remove the offending memory from the mind of the afflicted. Of course, in this case, the illness was a lot more severe than an obsession centered on a single thought. No, in this case, the patient would have to have most of his memories wiped clean. Treatment had gone as planned and all would have been well, it were not for the interference of the Vulcans. 

Aware of footsteps growing closer, he pressed against the wall and in an instant became the wall. Strange were the ways of destiny, he thought. If only the Solids would realize how their attempts to help others caused more damage and suffering than if they were to simply leave those they wished to help alone. If it had not been for the interference of the Vulcans, Odo would have gently slipped into the happy oblivion offered by the Link, and he would have been kept safe by those who understood him best. If it had not been for the interference of the Vulcans, Odo would not have suffered as he suffers now. Of course, the Link was well aware of the Vulcan's plan to steal Odo away from them. In the grand scheme of things, it was necessary that they should do so. Just as it was necessary that Odo eventually become a martyr to their cause. 

The footsteps drew closer and he was at last able to see his pursuers. He recognized the ungainly form of the Finneans immediately. He had felt the need for their involvement in the matter to be unfortunate. The involvement of any Solid in the matter was unfortunate, but could not be helped. It was both a blessing and a curse that they were a rather stupid race of creatures. He allowed them to pass him and waited until they were a safe distance away before taking a human form and calling out to them.

* * *

Ensign Thomas Bracewell stood nervously at his post. He knew in his bones that something was going on, but he could not for the life of him figure out what. It had been only a short while since he had taken up his position inside the airlock of the Defiant and though he had seen no one, he could hear all manner of noise and movement in the area of the Station that lay just beyond his sight.

That he could raise no one with his communicator only helped feed his feelings of suspense. The whole Station could be on the verge of collapse and there he would be alone and ineffective. It did not help that Bracewell had the type of personality that at the first sign of trouble preferred to be in the thick of things rather than a safe distance away. Each muffled shout from the corridors outside the airlock sent him pacing nervously a few feet in that direction, only to be held in check by the knowledge that his present duty demanded he remain where he was until relieved. 

He was too caught up in the drama outside the Defiant to have paid any attention to what was going on behind him and so he was taken quite by surprise when he backed nervously away from the airlock and straight into his superior officer. 

"I'm sorry," stammered Bracewell. "Sir." 

Marshall merely stared at a spot on the deck that still smoldered slightly from Bracewell's accidental phaser fire. 

"Sorry," said Bracewell, hoping against all hope that Marshall wouldn't hold it against him. "It's just, there's this ruckus going on on the Station and no one's told me anything." He pointed nervously toward the airlock. "You wouldn't know anything about that would you, Sir?" 

Marshall slid his gaze from the charred bit of carpet, to the phaser Bracewell held in his hand, then slowly to Bracewell's face and said nothing. 

"We can't just stand here and do nothing can we?" asked Bracewell only vaguely aware he was babbling, but he found his superiors silence to be deafening. "I didn't hear a state of emergency called, but then my communicator isn't…." 

"Emergency?" asked Marshall as though it was the only word he understood. 

"Yes, sir. I've heard shouting and some phaser fire, but no one's been by and with the communicators…Wait a minute…Sir?" 

Marshall had pushed past Bracewell and was making his way out the airlock. At the sound of protest from the Ensign, he stopped and leveled his gaze at Bracewell. 

"Sir. It's just that…ah…you don't have a weapon. Won't you need some backup? You know, just in case there's trouble?" 

Marshall stared at him for an instant and then turned toward the airlock and disappeared into the Station. Bracewell stood his post for a second more. Marshall hadn't exactly said yes, but then he didn't exactly say no either. The faint sound of phaser fire echoed down the corridor. In a heartbeat he was out the airlock and pounding down the corridor after Marshall.

* * *

"Just what the hell are we supposed to do now?" asked Zit, readjusting the setting on his phaser. "He just pops out of nowhere and tells us to come here. I don't like this guy much. How about we collect our money and then just clock this guy for the fun of it?"

"Do you ever pay attention?" replied Grgor. "He said it clear as day. Make your way to docking bay 16 and he would drive the target to us. How difficult is that to understand?" 

"I don't know, Grgor, doesn't it seem a bit odd to you? I mean, it looks to me like we're being set up. We go to point B and wait." 

"It's a good defensible position. The corridor ends right here at the bay doors, the nearest junction is a couple of meters away. No one is passing through this part of the docking area without passing our guns. It's perfect. What's eating you?" 

"What's eating me is this. What's to stop him from just calling Security and telling them where we are?" 

"And why would he do that? He hired us. There would be no point in turning us in, not with that we know about him." 

"And just what do we know?" asked Zit. 

"We know that he hired us to kill a Changeling and, if necessary, to kill the Changelings girlfriend." 

"Ah," said Zit. "There's the problem. How do we know that this guy is the guy who hired us, eh? The Changeling we were supposed to kill now knows we're after him." 

"And?" 

"And who's to say that it wasn't the Changeling who told us to come here and the next thing we know, we're surrounded by Security?" 

Grgor thought this over for a moment. 

"But, how would the Changeling know it was that Security fellow who hired us in the first place?" he asked. 

"Wheels within wheels," replied Zit. "I'm telling you that there's more going on here than meets the eye." 

"Wheels within wheels? Listen to yourself." He took up a defensive position at the end of the corridor. 

"I'm serious," insisted Zit, settling himself in a position to provide cover in case of a crossfire. "Collect the money and then we clock him."

* * *

Thomas Bracewell was lost.

For what seemed like hours, they had been chasing noises and each time they would arrive where they thought the battle was raging, it was only to find they had arrived too late. 

Now they were in parts of the Station he had never been to before. Lost. And if the truth be told, Thomas was getting more than a little scared. He was in the company of a madman. 

Everything he had learned in combat training at Starfleet was suddenly thrown out the window in the presence of his superior officer. The man apparently had never heard about taking cover, or looking before charging around corners. At first Bracewell supposed that a flagrant disregard for the norm was one way of getting promoted, but eventually he began to believe that what he had supposed to be bravery was now a simple matter of being foolhardy. 

Running to keep up with Marshall, Bracewell paid little attention to the sign announcing they were approaching docking bay 16. He was just about to call out for Marshall to be careful, when he heard phaser fire and glanced up just in time to see Marshall reel back from where the corridors crossed. 

Swearing under his breath, he ran to the side of the fallen officer. He had never seen someone shot by phaser fire before, but he was sure their skin was not supposed to ripple in that manner. 

Closing his eyes and breathing a silent prayer that he would not be sick, he knelt down and rolled Marshall on to his side. For an instant, the face of Marshall shifted and changed to another face before quickly changing back. Cursing openly, he dropped the body and picking up his phaser, he quickly stepped away. 

Unfortunately for Thomas Bracewell, he did not step in the right direction. 

He was well into the junction of the two corridors before he realized his mistake. 

He never heard the phasers.

* * *


	8. Part 8

**

* * *

**

In Sunshine or In Shadow - Part 8

Creek Johnson & Nance Hurt

* * *

Disclaimer: Paramount owns what it owns. We own what we own. No infringement intended - hopefully, none taken.

* * *

So far he had been lucky. She had been fairly easy to locate and it did not take long to separate her from the others.

Solids, he thought and wondered how such a genetically inferior species had been able to survive for so long. Weak, pathetic creatures dominated by their physical urges and a uncertain and indefinable thing called love. 

Not long now and he would remove her from the equation forever. 

Just one more corner and she would walk right into his trap. He stopped just before the juncture of the corridors. Turning, he smiled to himself to see her still following, suspecting nothing. He held his hand out to her and was pleased to see her start running. It was all so simple. 

He turned the corner in time to see one Starfleet officer emerge from the corridor nearest the Finneans. There was phaser fire and the man was thrown back into the shelter of the corridor. He paused as a second, younger man stumbled into the line of fire from the Finneans and was killed where he stood. 

Smiling as he heard her footsteps drawing closer, he raised his hands to signal to his allies. The smile faded as energy beams sliced through the air around him.

* * *

For a moment she thought she was dreaming. He was walking down a corridor when she spotted him. She called his name but he obviously did not hear her because he did not stop. She started to run to catch up with him, but no matter how fast she ran the distance between them stayed the same.

No, she thought, it's not a dream. It couldn't be. If only she had figured out the meaning of the dream before. Or, she thought lengthening her stride, she was now to learn what the Prophets wanted of her. He had reached the end of the corridor. He paused for a moment and turned towards her. She was suddenly irrationally glad that she was armed and prepared to face what ever was to come next. 

As in the dream he waited for her. She was close enough now to see the smile on his face, his right arm raised, his hand extended towards her. Then in a blinding flash of light, he was gone. 

Curious as to what would happen next, she raced to the end of the corridor and ran straight in to… 

John Marshall.

* * *

Flato Ray stood in front of the force field and didn't know whether of laugh or cry.

It was bad enough that the night shift had allowed the Finneans not only to escape, but to further attempt the assassination of their key prisoner, she was now finding the search for the fugitives to be an exasperating experience. 

Following the end of the war with the Dominion, station drills involving Changeling scenarios had fallen by the wayside. That in and of itself would have been acceptable, however, personnel shifts due to increased Starfleet activity in and around the Bajoran/Cardassian sectors had left Security with more raw recruits and fewer seasoned officers. That coupled with a failure in the communications system left a situation that, in her opinion, qualified as an unmitigated disaster. 

So far that evening, teams under her supervision had reported five officers down due to friendly fire, three due to pure clumsiness, and one team that appeared to be simply lost. 

And now this. 

"I assure you, Captain," said her superior. "I do not find this to be in the least bit amusing." 

"Neither do I," she assured him. "I've sent a runner up to Ops and they should be releasing the force field shortly." 

"Indeed." 

"May I ask how this happened?" she asked. 

Marshall gave her a look that would have withered a less experienced officer. 

"Apparently one of our teams decided it was a good idea to lock down this section of the Station without first checking to see if anyone was searching the adjacent section. Suffice it to say, Security will be conducting additional emergency drills in the very near future." 

Much to her relief, shouts from down the corridor drew her attention. With a nod, she left Marshall. As soon as she turned the corner, she started laughing. 

Perhaps the evening wasn't a total loss after all.

* * *

"It appears our suspects have taken up position at the end of the corridor," he said. "Just outside docking bay 16."

Kira pulled Marshall down into a more defensive position and cautiously leaned to take a peak around the corner. She was just straightening up when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She gave him a look of irritation. 

"My apologies, Colonel." he said quickly. "It would not do for you to lose your balance." 

"Thanks," she replied curtly. "Look, there's an adjacent corridor, closer to their position. Let's back track to the last junction and if we're lucky we can pick up another team on the way." 

He watched her spring to her feet and move quickly down the corridor. 

"Indeed." he said softly to himself.

* * *

Flato looked at the empty airlock outside the Defiant and cursed under her breath.

Leaving an officer at the airlock, she made her way to the Infirmary. 

Empty. 

She headed for the Bridge, with any luck she might be able to reach Ops using an outside comm. line. If not, they were in a world of trouble.

* * *

Pain. All he was aware of at first was the pain. It snaked its way through his body and left him helpless.

Eventually, he became aware of his surroundings. The feel of the deck beneath his body. The sound of voices not close, but nearby. 

He gradually opened his eyes. He was alone, but there were still voices. He moved his head slightly and realized he was not alone. Another person lay on the deck not far from him. Fighting the pain, he forced his eyes to focus. 

His sluggish body finally responded and the pale face came into focus, the eyes fixed, the gaze unfocused. He had seen dead men before. Pity, he thought settling his head back on the deck, I never even learned his name.

* * *

"Any sign of our other guest?" asked Kira as they worked their way to the corridor adjacent to docking bay 16.

"No," replied Marshall. "Although I have a feeling he may be a lot closer than you might expect." 

"I believe you may be right. You know," she began, but with a shake of her head seemed to change her mind. "No….Never mind." 

"What?" 

"It's just that it's times like this that I miss him the most. I suppose that may seem a bit odd to you." 

"A bit. I would have supposed…." 

"Well you wouldn't be alone in that supposition," she said with a slight smile. "But the fact of the matter is, I've slept alone far longer than I've ever shared a bed. It's not as difficult an adjustment as most might think. It's the emotional support he provided that was the hardest thing to get over. The companionship. Knowing that no matter what happened, he'd always be there. You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" 

"No," he said after some consideration. "I believe I do." 

They turned the corner and could see two bodies, one where the two corridors intersected and one just beyond. 

"This must be the place," said Kira approaching the intersection with caution. "Watch our backs just in case they made a move while we were coming around." 

"Certainly." 

Leaning cautiously around the corner, she pulled back as phaser fire stuck the wall opposite. Kira thumbed her comm. badge, and cursed as she heard no answering beep. "Communications are still down.," she said. "I hope you are up to doing this without backup." 

"What will be, will be."

* * *

Flato held her breath as she activated the communications array on the Defiant. Sweet Prophets, she thought, please let this work. She breathed a sigh of relief as the display came to life with an answering call.

"Ops to Defiant," came the reassuring voice of Bryan Landis. "Who the hell is this?" 

"Commander," replied Flato. "We've got a bit of a problem." 

"Tell me about it Captain. Communications are still down, but Vonda says it shouldn't be too much longer before they're back up. But I really don't have any spare people to release Mr. Marshall right now." 

"Don't release him." 

"Very funny, but I don't think either you or I want to be on the bad side of John Marshall." 

"I'm not kidding. Look, I'm on the Defiant and there's no one else here." 

"What do you mean no one?" 

"I mean exactly that. No security and no…." 

Landis let slip a expletive. "I take your meaning, Captain. Does the Colonel know?" 

"I seriously doubt it and that's what's bothering me." 

"Understood, but there's not a lot we can do from here. Internal sensors are off-line….Wait a minute. You can scan from the Defiant." 

"I don't know how," protested Flato. "Can you get somebody down here….?" 

"We don't have time. I'll walk you through it. Now…" 

And let's hope we don't run out of time, thought Flato, as she followed Landis' directions.

* * *

He became aware of voices and the sound of phaser fire.

Gathering his scattered wits, he attempted to move and found the pain was beginning to recede. 

Cautiously pulling his arms closer to his body and pressing his hands against the deck, he lifted his head and shoulders so he could see above the body blocking his view. 

Across the corridor, two people were engaging in a fire fight with an unseen opponent. 

He closed his eyes and lowed his body back to the deck. It had nothing to do with him. He felt the coolness of the deck beneath his cheek. If Kira and that other man wanted to fight then let them. 

He suddenly stiffened. Kira! The name flashed through his fleeting memory like summer lightning. 

Lifting his head again, he took another look.

* * *

Kira pressed her back firmly against the bulkhead and fired blindly around the corner. Her shots were answered by a volley of returned phaser fire.

"Is that a particularly Bajoran way of fighting?" asked Marshall. 

"It is when the last time I stuck my head around the corner I nearly lost it." 

She glanced at him sitting next to her, his weapon held at the ready. 

"You can step in here anytime you're ready," she said. 

He glanced at his weapon and gave her what could only be described as a sheepish grim. 

"I don't think I could do much good," he said. 

"You can try." 

He glanced at her, his thoughts unreadable. 

"Very well," he said. "And just when I was starting to enjoy this. But if you insist." 

She stood to allow him protected access to the end of the corridor and in so doing, glanced across at the bodies opposite them. Only one of the bodies moved, and she found herself staring into the face of… 

John Marshall. 

Her blood suddenly ran cold as the realization stuck her, her heart pounding in her ears. She snapped her eyes away from the corridor, her grip on her weapon tightened. She cautiously drew her gaze to the man standing next to her. Her thoughts raced. He could be the real Marshall or he could be a Changeling. She had no way of knowing and she wasn't about to take any chances. 

"Maybe you're right after all," she said, doing her best to keep her tone of voice conversational. "Why don't you just stay where you are." 

He turned to look at her and then turned to glance away, his eye catching the movement across the corridor opposite. She watched him closely as a slow smile crossed his face. 

"I see," he said softly. He held his weapon up for her to see and in the blink of an eye it was reabsorbed into his hand. "I told you I did not think I would be of much use." 

Taking a quick step away, she leveled her phaser at him. "What the hell is this all about?" she asked. "And just what the hell have you done with Odo?" 

"Believe me Colonel" he replied. "It's a simple matter of death and salvation."

* * *

"Well?" asked Brian Landis. "What are you picking up?"

"Give me a minute," replied Flato. "It's not like I was born knowing how to do this." 

"None of us were." 

"Wait! I've got it. Two Finneans, docking bay 16, or right outside of it, I can't tell. And if I'm reading this correctly, there's one Bajoran and three Humans close by." 

"I'll have a team dispatched immediately." 

"There's also phaser fire indicated." 

"Right," said Landis. "I'll have all available staff to that location." 

"That will take too long. Look I'm a lot closer than they are," said Flato. "Have the closest teams rally here at the Defiant and we'll move from here."

* * *

"What?" asked Kira. "Who's death, who's salvation?"

"Surely you can guess," he said moving a bit closer. 

"Odo," she gasped. "Do not move one step closer." 

"Very good, Colonel," he stopped as she raised her weapon. "You see, Colonel, Odo's in trouble." 

"The only time Odo has ever been in trouble, it has always been at the Founders instigation." 

"That is unfair, Colonel. We've always had Odo's best interest at heart." 

"Odo's best interest? A murder on Cardassia, the implied death of a Romulan, all pointing directly at Odo. How does all that serve Odo's best interest? I'll tell you who's best interest we're talking about, the Founders best interest not Odo's" 

"They are one in the same, Colonel. Isn't it time you realized that?" 

"Okay," she said with a bitter laugh. "And exactly what does Odo's best interest have to do with death and salvation?" 

"That is quite easy," he said evenly. "Your death and his salvation." 

She barely had a moment to react to his statement before he had launched himself at her, his hand deflecting the phaser the instant she thumbed the trigger, sending the blast harmlessly into the wall.

* * *

Kira!

He tried to call out to her, but his voice would not work. 

Willing his still uncooperative body to move, he was able to get his knees up underneath his body. He looked up again to find the situation across the hall had changed. The man with Kira had turned and was facing him. He recognized the face as the man who was with him in the infirmary. He was distracted for a moment as he tried to remember the mans name. 

Marshall. 

As he watched, Marshall had turned back. They were arguing about something, their voices raised. No, he thought, that was not right. Kira was arguing, Marshall's voice remained calm. 

Attempting to struggle to his feet, the two changed position slightly and he was able to see Kira holding a phaser, pointing it toward Marshall. The situation did not seem right to him, but he did not know why. 

Gaining his feet, he staggered against the wall. Without any warning, Marshall lunged toward Kira, there was the flash of a phaser as the two were locked in a struggle. 

Without further thought, he launched himself across the hallway barely noticing the phaser fire that erupted around him.

* * *

"Does something about this strike you as odd?" asked Zit.

"You mean other than the fact that that guy can really move fast?" replied Grgor. "I've never seen anyone move like that." 

"Well, there is that. But what's bothering me is that guy was the guy who hired us." 

"So?" 

"So, how'd he get from the corridor on the right all the way to the corridor on the left in so short a time?" 

"I don't know, maybe he went the long way around." 

"Around where?" 

"I don't know." 

"I don't like this," said Zit with finality.

* * *

The ringing in her ears grew louder, her vision blurred and yet he had superior strength and speed, why did he not just crush her windpipe and be done with it? If she could only work her hand free from his grip and turn her phaser, she could put an end to the slow suffocation. Sweet Prophets, she thought, I don't mind dying, just let me get in one decent shot before hand.

A single tear escaped and began rolling down her cheek. 

"Don't worry Nerys," he said softly. "Odo's death will be his salvation. Your death is just, shall we say, the icing on the cake." 

If she had any saliva left in her, she would have spat at him. She settled on staring him in the face, determined to show no sign of weakness, to offer no plea for mercy. 

The world around her started to fade. 

She was faintly aware of a shout and the sound of phaser fire. A voice spoke, closer this time. She experienced a feeling of falling. So, she thought, this is what it feels like to die.

* * *

The team pounded down the corridor. Sweet prophets, thought Flato, don't let this turn out to be any worse than it all ready is.

At the sound of a short burst of phaser fire in the distance they picked up speed.

* * *

Over the silent form of Kira Nerys, they stared at each other.

"You at last," said the Founder. "I was beginning to think I was wrong, that you hadn't come here after all." 

Odo returned his stare without speaking, his eyes betraying the pain and confusion that wracked his body. He had come racing across the corridor, barely escaping the phaser fire that erupted at his appearance. The Founder imitating Marshall, expecting a solid, had dropped the now limp and lifeless Bajoran and turned prepared to dispatch another pathetic Solid. He was quite surprised when his well aimed blow was met by a familiar and unexpected substance. This was no Solid, this was one of his own. Odo it appeared had been as equally surprised at the discovery. 

He reached out a hand to caress Odo's face and was pleased when Odo wearily rested his head against the hand. 

"You are in pain, Odo," the Founders voice was soft and reassuring. "You wish the pain to end?" 

Odo did not speak, but softly nodded his head. 

"Poor Odo," he continued. "You've been through so much, suffered so much, and for what?" He withdrew his hand from Odo's face and waived it vaguely in Kira's direction. "For this?" 

Odo followed the movement of the hand, his eyes resting on the figure between them, eyes which sparked with sudden recognition. Kira. He started to make a movement toward her and was stopped by a gentle hand upon his shoulder. 

"There is nothing you can do for her, Odo," said the Founder with a touch of sadness in his voice. "She is of no concern to us now. Come with me and I will take away all your pain." He attempted to steer Odo away but the Changeling refused to budge. 

Kira, Odo thought, memory slowly igniting with the thought of her. No, he could not leave, his place was here. He would sit right here until she woke. 

"Come," urged his companion. "There is nothing for you here." 

"No," he said, shaking off the Founders grip on his arm. "No, she needs me." 

"She's beyond needing anyone, let alone you." 

He had reached out to touch her, but drew back at the Founders words. "What do you mean?" he asked, his eyes moving from the Founder to Kira and back. 

"It is of no concern. Trust me." 

"What do you mean?" demanded Odo taking a step away from him. 

"I granted her peace, as I will shortly grant you peace. Now come, we haven't much time." 

Realization slowly dawning on him, Odo shook off the hands that restrained him. In all the time he had gazed upon her, she did not move. Panic began to set in, she always moved, even in her sleep. He turned to look at his companion. Wracking his fading memory, he remembered being on the other side of the corridor. He remembered the Founder and Kira had been talking. There was a fight. The Founder. The Founder had done this. With a cry of agony that welled up from inside him, he launched himself at his companion. 

Only to be stopped by a hand rammed into his chest. 

As a fresh waive of pain coursed through his body, he found his thoughts focusing. Remembering another confrontation such as this with another of his people, he reached out, grabbing his opponent by the shoulders and flung him away towards the juncture. Out in the corridor fresh phaser fire erupted. 

Suddenly very weary, Odo dropped to his knees, clutching his chest. Looking up, he saw his opponent recover his balance just inches from danger. 

"Don't be a fool," he said. "Your death is your only salvation."

* * *

"Right," said Flato as the team reached the corridor outside docking bay 16. "Reynolds, Bek, T'swal. Try and get to the other side while Davis, Aryls and I lay down some covering fire.

At her signal, they opened fire.

* * *

Her first thought was that she was in a burning building. Her throat was raw and it was painful to breathe. She could hear voices raised in anger.

She tried to move, but her limbs refused to budge. 

Voices. She recognized the voice. Marshall. Her body jerked as she remembered where she was and what had happened. Slowly opening her eyes, she witnessed her Chief of Security fighting…her chief of Security? 

Her right hand twitched and she suddenly remembered having seen two Marshalls before. And one had tried to kill her. Moving her fingers, she realized she still was clutching her phaser. They had to be stopped. 

She willed her hand and arm to move and slowly they responded. One Marshall was on his knees, quite close to her. The other stood just before the juncture of the two corridors. Which to shoot first, she thought. 

Her attention was drawn to the Marshall furthest away. 

"Don't be a fool," he said. "Your death is your only salvation." 

And so is yours, she thought pressing the trigger. Marshall stood stunned for a moment and them staggered back into a corridor filled with phaser fire. His body jerked once or twice and then lost it's form as phasers from the left and right tore into him. 

Gasping for breath, Kira turned the phaser on the Marshall closest to her. He had gained his feet and was slowly approaching. She found she was having difficulty keeping her phaser trained on him. He, on the other hand, was having difficulty keeping on his feet. The last thing she saw was him clutching the heaving amber substance of his chest and staggering towards her.

* * *

Flato glanced at the team, now safely on the other side of the corridor. This shouldn't take long, she thought, six against two.

Giving T'swal the signal, they opened fire again on the two Finneans. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw phaser fire from the corridor closest to the Finneans. A figure in a Starfleet uniform staggered out into the crossfire. Poor bastard, she thought, trying not to hit him with her own phaser. 

One by one, her team ceased fire as they watched the figure start to turn into an amber mass, and eventually resolve into a pile of black ash. 

"What the hell was that?" asked T'swal

* * *

"What the hell was that?" asked Grgor. The two Finneans ceased fire as Marshall started to change form.

"Damned if I know," replied Zit. "But I'm not planning on hanging around to see if there's another one like that around." 

"Plan B, it is then." Grgor reached for the smoke grenade as Zit prepared to release the doors to the docking bay.

* * *

Smoke filled the corridor. She could hear shouting amid the phaser fire. Her lungs burned and her throat felt on fire.

Thinking she should move to safety, she tried to move but her legs would not respond. Opening her eyes, she found her legs trapped beneath a body. She struggled into a sitting position and attempted to free herself. The body stirred. 

Reaching for her phaser, she regained a sitting position and found herself face to face with her attacker. 

"I know you are a Changeling," she managed to gasp, pushing the barrel of her phaser against the side of his head. "Who are you? And what the hell do you want?" 

He stared at her for what seemed an eternity. 

"Want?" he said as though not sure of her meaning. "For you to tell me you love me," he said eventually. "That's all I've ever care about." His voice trailed off as though he was lost in thought. 

"Odo?" 

At the sound of his name, he turned to gaze into her eyes. And sighed. 

She dropped her weapon and touched his face. "Is it really you?" 

Again he sighed. 

There was a shout from the hallway, the scuffle of feet as two figures took shelter from the fire fight. 

One turned to briefly glance their way. 

She heard his whispered expletive and watched in horror as he raised his weapon. 

She tried with all her might to shout an order. To let him know that she was in no danger. 

All too late. 

Odo stiffened as the energy beam hit him, uttering a shattered sigh, he collapsed into her arms.

* * *


	9. Part 9

**

* * *

**

In Sunshine or In Shadow - Part 9

Creek Johnson & Nance Hurt

* * *

Disclaimer: Paramount owns what it owns. We own what we own. No infringement intended - hopefully, none taken.

* * *

It did not look as though Quark was going to have a good day.

Due to the station lock down two shipments of various, and perfectly legal, liquors were late. Furthermore it looked as though the Trade Delegation from Kraus-Four was going to hold up a shipment of , not so legal, goods as well. Now, to add trouble on top of trouble, there was this bit of disturbing news. 

He leaned across the bar and looked the Kholanese smuggler right in the eye. 

"Ginyu," he said. "Are you absolutely sure of this?" 

Ginyu did not flinch. "Absolutely certain," he replied. 

"Great. That's just great." 

Motioning to a nearby waiter to take care of the bar, Quark quickly bustled out the door.

* * *

He finally caught up with John Marshall outside the Wardroom.

"Mr. Quark," said Marshall upon seeing his approach. "Now is not the time." 

He held up his hand to forestall Marshall. "You don't even know what I'm going to say." 

"Is your bar on fire?" asked Marshall, tilting his head to one side. 

"No." 

"Is there a bomb about to go off anywhere on the station?" 

"How would I know?" demanded Quark. 

"Are there thousands of Jem'Hadar ships coming through the wormhole?" 

"Now you're being ridiculous." 

"You are the one being ridiculous, Quark," said Marshall. "Unless the station is under direct threat, I do not have time for your nonsense." 

"Fine. I'll just have to go over your head. Where's the Colonel?" 

"The Colonel, is currently indisposed. And I venture to say, she has even less time to deal with your nonsense than I." 

"Where is she?" 

"As you will," said Marshall "The last time I saw her she was in Security with Captain Flato. But I doubt she will still be there." 

Quark drew himself up to his full height. "Fine," he said. "But when she hears what I have to say, we'll see who's talking nonsense then." 

"Indeed."

* * *

"Quark," said Flato Ray as he came through the doors. "Come to confess?"

"That will be the day," he replied. "Where's the Colonel?" 

"Not here and if I were you I wouldn't bother her." 

"Why does everyone assume I'm going to bother her?" asked Quark. "I just don't run some bar you know. I serve a very important function to the well being of this station and it's residents…." 

Flato put down her padd and looked at Quark. 

"Okay," she said. She was very familiar with Quark's concerned citizen routine. Sometimes it was nonsense, but on the other hand, sometimes it was not. "Okay, calm down. What do you want to see the Colonel about? Maybe I can help?" 

"I have just learned some very important news." 

"News? What news?" 

"It's about the events of last week," he said confidentially. 

"What about last week?" 

"It's about Nigel Dunlap." 

"Dunlap? He's dead. What news could you possibly have about him?" 

"He's surfaced again." 

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Quark. He's dead. I say him die." 

"I'm not being ridiculous! My sources tell me he's still out there." 

"Sources? What sources?" 

"If you must know, Ginyu." 

"Ginyu?" said Flato with a laugh. "That broken down old smuggler? He'd tell you anything you wanted to hear." 

"He'd tell YOU anything you wanted to hear," replied Quark. "WE, have a different relationship entirely." 

"Yeah, right." 

"So, are you going to do anything about this, or not?" 

"I'll put it in the daily report if that will make you happy," said Falto. "But that's all I can do. Everyone else is tied up with the Trade Delegation. Once it's all over, I promise I'll look into it." 

"Fine," replied Quark, not at all pleased. "Now, are you going to tell me where the Colonel is or not?" 

"Whatever. When she left here, she said she was going to go visit the Infirmary, but I doubt she's still there."

* * *

Things were quiet in the Infirmary. A single nurse was busy in the diagnostic room, her back turned as she gave an injection to a pregnant Bajoran officer. Hoping not to be detected, Quark quickly peaked into Bashir's office only to find it empty.

Glancing back to make sure the nurse was still busy with her patient, he slipped through the door and into the Intensive Care Ward. There, in the back, were Bashir and Gevrik. As he stepped closer he could hear an occasional groan from their patient. 

"How's that?" asked Bashir, fiddling with some equipment. 

"Perhaps we should adjust the voltage a bit higher," replied Gevrik. 

"Done." 

The figure on the bio-bed twitched violently and then lay gasping. 

"Odo?" asked Bashir. "Is that better?" 

He received a slight grunt as a reply 

"Good," Bashir said with a short and somewhat bitter laugh. "Mr. Gevrik, the hypospray, if you please." 

Gevrik stepped forward to administer the shot. 

"What the hell are you doing to him?" asked Quark. 

The three men started at the sound of him voice. 

"Quark?" said Julian. "What are you doing here?" 

"I...ah…came to find the Colonel," he replied never taking his eyes off Odo. The Changeling lay upon the bed, a series of wires attached to his body. The wires were attached to a power cell, which hummed evilly in the sudden quite of the room. "Doesn't that hurt?" 

Odo issued a short laugh as a reply. 

"Of course it hurts," said Julian taking Quark by the arm and leading him away. "But you being here won't make it any better. Now, why are you here?" 

"I need to talk to Kira." 

"Well, as you can see, she's not here." He gave Quark a gentle push towards the door. "And if I were you, I wouldn't be bothering her right now." 

"I am not a bother!" said Quark. 

"Very well. What is this all about then?" 

Quark glanced at Odo. "It's about Nigel Dulap," he said. "I've heard from a source that he's still around." 

"Don't be ridiculous," replied Julian. "I have his ashes in the morgue. I can show you them, if you wish." 

"I'm not being ridiculous." 

"No, of course not. Now, I really do not have the time for this, if you will kindly leave…" 

Quark paused at the door. "What exactly are you doing to him?" he asked softly. 

Julian sighed loudly. "It's really none of your business, however, knowing you, if I don't tell you, you will most likely keep asking until I do." 

"You know me too well, Doctor." 

"Yes," replied Julian with a note of skepticism in his voice. "When Odo was brought in the night Nigel Duplap died, we discovered that the residual energy charge of the phaser blasts he suffered, actually strengthen his condition, rather than weakened it." 

"What?" 

"Yes, that was our reaction as well. However, as we cannot go around periodically shooting Odo with a phaser…" 

"Too bad," said Quark. "I was about to volunteer for the job. And I never volunteer for anything…" 

"As that is impossible," emphasized Julian. "We are attempting to replicate the results by running an low level energy charge through his body." 

"And is it working?" 

"It's still a bit too early to tell. Now, if you will be so kind as to allow us to continue…" 

"Right," said Quark holding up his hands in surrender. "Can you at least tell me where the Colonel was going next?" 

"Fine," replied Julian. "She said she was going to get a quick bite to eat before returning to the wardroom. The Trade….." 

"Trade Delegation, I know."

* * *

With the Trade Delegation currently filling the Station's available quarters, the Replimat was filled to capacity. Having pushed his way through the lines waiting for a table, he had no problem spotting the Colonel. She sat alone at a table for two, the look or irritation on her face was almost palpable.

"Not now, Quark," she said. "I'm eating." 

"And a good afternoon to you," he replied taking the empty seat across from her. 

She managed to keep from throwing her fork at him. "Look, I have too much on my mind all ready. I don't have time…" 

"For me to bother you. So I've been told. But this is important." 

"It had better be." 

He leaned across the table and spoke in a soft voice. "My sources tell me that our friend Nigel Dunlap has made a reappearance." 

"Is that what this is about? Quark, Nigel Dunlap is dead." 

"I know, but what if we were wrong about that?" 

"What do you mean wrong? I was there, I killed him, or I helped kill him. Look, I'd rather not talk about it." 

"But what if we're wrong and there is another," he took a look around to make sure they were not overheard. "Another…of his kind…out there." 

"Okay, I'll bite. Of course there's another…of his kind…out there. There's always another of his kind around somewhere. It's a fact of life, we'll just have to live with." 

"And what about Odo?" 

"What about him?" she asked, starting to stand, her voice very serious. 

Quark waived her back into her chair. "What if they learn he's not dead?" he asked. "Don't you think they'd come after him?" 

"I'd like to see them try. Look, Quark, the station is crawling with Security while the Trade Delegation is here. No one is going to try anything for the next week. That will give us plenty of time to look into this business and if, and that's a big if in my opinion, we find that Nigel Dunlap is still alive and kicking, we'll be better prepared to do something about it." 

"Fine," said Quark standing. "If no one on this Station is prepared to do anything about it, then I guess it's up to me to take care of the situation." 

With that he stormed out of the replimat, leaving the dumb struck diners staring at his wake.

* * *

"Why so glum?"

Quark looked up to find Ezri Dax had taken a seat at the bar. 

"It's just…No, never mind, you'll just say I'm being ridiculous." 

"Maybe," she replied. "But why don't you tell me first and then I can decide for myself if you're being ridiculous." 

He looked at her smiling face and never being able to resist a Dax, he gave in. 

"Fine, I heard through a somewhat reliable source that our friend Nigel Dunlap has made a reappearance." 

"But isn't he dead?" 

"So, I've been told. But I'm not so sure." 

"I see," she replied. "You're thinking that there's another Changeling out there." 

"Exactly, although according to the Colonel, there's always going to be another Changeling out there. But I don't see how she can be so sure that the Nigel Dunlap we killed is the Nigel Dunlap." 

"So, you're thinking that our Nigel Dunlap is working in conjunction with another one." 

"Exactly." 

"Have you told anyone about it?" asked Dax. 

"Who haven't I told? I tried to tell Marshall, but he dismissed me. So did Flato, and Julian and Kira." 

"Kira? I would have thought…" 

"She said," replied Quark. "That if it is true, that with Security so tight due to the Trade Delegation, no Changeling could get in. That if we wait, they'd be better prepared to deal with the situation." 

"Well, she has a point. Forewarned is forearmed." 

"Now who's being ridiculous?" asked Quark. "Why wait at all, why not go to the source?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Look my contacts in the Orion Syndicate…" 

"I thought you didn't do business with the Orion Syndicate?" 

"I don't. But I do business with people who do business with the Orion Syndicate and they tell me that the contract Nigel Dunlap put out on Odo is still in effect until someone provides proof of his demise. So, if we wait.." 

"Then it may not be a Changeling at all who comes to the Station," concluded Dax. "But someone else." 

"And while Security is looking for a Changeling…," prompted Quark. 

"Someone else could sneak onto the Station and finish the job. Quark, you have got to talk to someone else about this." 

"No." 

"What do you mean, no?" 

"I mean, I'm done talking." 

"Well, someone has got to do something?" 

"Someone is," said Quark with finality. "Me." 

Ezri tried not to laugh. "You?" 

"And why not me?" 

Ezri shrugged. "I can't think of a reason why not. But let me ask you this? What's in it for you?" 

Quark threw his towel onto the bar. "Why does there have to be something in it for me?" he demanded. 

"Oh, I don't know….You prove the contract has been executed and collect the reward maybe?" 

"I'm amazed at you, Dax." 

"Amazed that I suggested you might be in it for the money, or amazed that you didn't think of it first?" 

"A little of both," confessed Quark. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a call to make."

* * *

"Not now, Uncle," said Nog. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

Having made his arrangements with Ginyu, Quark set off in search of his nephew. He finally tracked him down to docking bay 16. 

"Look, this is important," insisted Quark. "Can't your minions deal with this?" 

Well aware of the dirty looks 'his minions' were giving them, Nog took Quark by the arm and pulled him out well out of hearing distance. 

"All right," he said. "Just what is this all about?" 

"Nigel Dunlap has made another appearance." 

"Nigel Dunlap is dead and you know it. Please tell me you didn't come down here just to bother me with that bit of useless information." 

"For the last time, I am not a bother!" 

"Whatever. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." 

"Wait," said Quark. "Do you have any vacation time?" 

"What?" 

"Vacation time. You know, time you can take away from the Station?" 

"I know what vacation time is, Uncle," said Nog with a shake of his head. "Why do you want to know?" 

"I have a little plan and I'm going to need help," replied Quark. 

"Okay," said Nog, placing his tool case on its end and sitting on it. "Come on, what's this about?" 

"Right," said Quark. "I've heard from my contacts in the Orion Syndicate.." 

"Your contacts in the Orion Syndicate," said Nog with a laugh. "You mean that broken down network of smugglers and petty thieves you call friends? You've never had any contacts in the Orion Synd…." 

"Do you want to hear what I have to say nor not?" demanded Quark. 

"Sorry, go ahead." 

"I've heard from my contacts that the contract that Nigel Dunlap placed on Odo is still in effect until proof is provided that the contract has been executed." 

"And what does that have to do with you?" 

"As long as that contract is still in effect, someone is going to try and collect. Now, here's what I'm thinking. The two Finneans are dead, right?" 

"I'll say," said Nog. "It took Maintenance two days to clean up the mess…" 

"I'll thank you not to give me the details," replied Quark. "So, the two Finneans are…not in a position to report their failure. The Changeling who claimed to be Nigel Dunlap is also gone. If we can provide evidence that a Changeling died, we don't have to say which one, then the contract will be called off…" 

"And you can collect the reward money." 

"Is there anything wrong with that?" asked Quark. 

"And what am I supposed to do? Pretend to be a killer?" 

"Exactly," said Quark. "I always knew you were a bright boy. Why you wanted to waste your time with Starfleet I'll never know. So will you do it? I'll cut you in for, say, 20%." 

"No," said Nog eventually. He rose and picked up his tool box, his voice held a wistful note. "No, those days are over for me. But thanks for asking." 

"Just thought you'd at least want to be asked," confessed Quark. 

Nog nodded. "I suppose it's pointless to tell you it's a fools errand and you're most likely going to get yourself killed?" 

"The greater the risk," replied Quark. 

"The greater the profit," concluded Nog, as he held out his hand. "Good luck, Uncle. I hope Odo appreciates this." 

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he does."

* * *

Quark stepped out of the shadows as the Security patrol passed. Within seconds he overrode the locks on the Infirmary and slipped inside. Making his way to the morgue, he secured the container of ashes and was just getting ready to slip back out when he heard a noise coming from the Intensive Care Ward.

Cursing under his breath, he stood for a moment, torn between the desire to make a clean get away and the notion that Odo may be in trouble. "Fine," he said, and turned toward the noise. 

Entering the Ward, he walked to the back. There he found Odo, leaning against the bio-bed, his simulated breathing coming in snorts. Confident the force field was in place to protect the patient, Quark approached. 

"Well, will you just look at the trouble you've gotten yourself in this time?" he said. "I always knew, you'd wind up in a holding cell." 

With a stern expression on his face, Odo attempted to cross his arms, but a sudden fit of twitching sent him grasping the edge of the bed for support. 

"Careful there," said Quark taking a step forward. "I just heard a noise and wanted to make sure you were okay. So, you're okay. Just go back to bed and I will leave you in peace." 

Steadying himself, Odo pointed to the container. 

"This? I'm…borrowing.. it for awhile. What are you going to do? Arrest me?" he said reading Odo's expression. 

"Okay, look," he said eventually. "I might as well tell you. I've told everyone else on this Station. I think, you at least will believe me. I've heard that Nigel Dunlap has resurfaced. Everyone else believes it's nothing more than a rumor, but I think it's true. I mean, why not? Who would have a reason to lie about something like that?" 

Odo made a snorting sound. 

"Don't you dare tell me it's ridiculous. As you well know, the contract will remain in effect until proof can be provided that the contract has been executed. And this," he said holding up the container. "Is all the proof anyone could ask for." 

"Don't give me that look," he said wincing slightly under Odo's scrutiny. "Don't think for one instant that I'm doing this for you, because I'm not. I'm doing it for myself. How can I be expected to run a business with who knows how many people coming to the Station waiting for their chance to kill you? If you think I'm going to let a little thing like that ruin by business, you've got another thing coming." 

"So," he said smoothing the front of his jacket. "I'm going to stop it, and the only way I can do that is by taking the remains of your friend with me. Now, if you had other plans for them, tough." 

He looked at Odo, standing there obviously in pain, unsure how much he even understood what was being said to him, and he shrugged. Getting a firmer grip on the container, he turned to leave. He had only taken a few steps when a thought occurred to him and he turned back. 

"Listen, Odo. A lot can happen in the time it's going to take me to do this. Just in case….well…I just wanted to say…You, know, for a royal pain in the ass…. you're not such a bad guy." 

He had almost reached the door, when he heard a noise. Turning, he found Odo not far behind him, clutching the power cell, trailing wires behind him. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Quark. 

"Pain in the ass, indeed," Odo managed to gasp. "Well, this pain in the ass is coming with you." 

"Fine," said Quark doing his best to hide that he was pleased. "Do as you please. See if I care." 

"Fine," replied Odo. "I will." 

"Fine. Just don't expect me to share the reward with you."

* * *


	10. Part 10

**

* * *

**

In Sunshine or In Shadow - Part 10

Creek Johnson & Nance Hurt

* * *

Disclaimer: Paramount owns what it owns. We own what we own. No infringement intended - hopefully, none taken.

* * *

Kira ran her fingers through her still damp hair and ordered a cup of coffee from the replicator. It was going to be one of those days. To make matters worse, she had dreamt vividly last night, and although she could not remember any of the details, she was left with a lingering sense of loss.

Crossing to the console, she ordered the computer to display her messages. In a way, she longed for the days when, as first officer, the only messages she received were status reports and the very rare message from friends. Since assuming control of the Station, it seemed as though everyone was vying for her attention, and what was once a trickle of reports and requests had now turned into a flood. 

"You have fifty seven messages of an official nature," replied the calm voice of the computer. "And one personal message." 

One personal message, she thought, maybe the day wasn't going to be that bad after all. She settled herself in front of the terminal and ordered the computer to display the personal message. 

Her hand froze, leaving the cup of coffee suspended half way to her lips, as the screen display resolved into a picture of Odo. He was clearly in the Infirmary, standing, or rather leaning, against the table top, his face pale, his voice weak. The message was short, and to the point. 

"I'm sorry, Nerys," he said. "I have to do this. It has to end." 

He turned away from the console briefly before turning back. Placing his hand against the screen, he said softly. "No matter what happens, I love you." Then the screen went blank. 

In an instant, she was up and out the door, her fifty seven official messages and her quickly cooling cup of coffee forgotten without a second thought.

* * *

"Don't you even want to know where we are going?" asked Quark.

They sat in what passed for passenger quarters on Ginyu's ship. It was obvious that Ginyu did not have many passengers, as the cabin smelled of old sheets and flight suits worn too long between washings. 

"Does it matter?" asked Odo, his voice weak. 

This had been going on for hours. In all the years Quark had known Odo, he had never seen him this subdued. Nor, if truth be told, had never seen the Changeling look this bad. 

Pale, Odo lay upon the lower berth, clutching the power cell, wires tangled around him. Obviously in pain, it appeared to Quark that Odo would just begin to relax, when an energy charge would cause his body to jerk involuntarily. Quark was worn out just from watching. 

"What I don't understand," said Quark "Is how can you be so calm, when I'm about to make a fortune." 

"And how can you be so happy knowing you most likely won't live long enough to spend it?" 

"Ah, but I'll die a rich man." 

Getting no response, he glanced at Odo, only to find him feebly attempting to disentangle himself from the mess of wires belonging to the device Julian had devised. 

"Give me that," Quark said, wrenching the power cell away from his companion. "Look at yourself, Odo. You're all tangled up in the wires." 

"What's the matter, Quark," Odo growled in reply. "Afraid I'm going to embarrass you in front of your criminal acquaintances?" 

"You have always been an embarrassment, why should that change now?" He attempted to straighten out the wires. "What do you suppose would happen if I were to disconnect the wires for a little while?" 

"Define a little while." 

"Oh, say an hour," replied Quark reaching for a pair of pliers. "Just long enough for me to rig up a shorter version. Say something you could wear around your waist like a belt." 

Odo made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a cough. "You?" 

"I'll have you know, Rom and Nog aren't the only members of the family handy with tools." 

"Picking a lock so you can break into the Infirmary isn't exactly the same as working with sensitive medical instruments." 

"Just answer the question will you?" said Quark snapping the jaws of the pliers in rapid succession. "What will happen if I disconnect the wires?" 

"Does it matter?" 

"Of course it matters. Do you think I want to be stuck with a drooling idiot? This isn't a joy ride, Odo. What happens?" 

"I don't know." 

"You don't know, or you don't remember?" 

"I don't know," said Odo loudly. He jerked the power cell out of Quark's hands and lay back on the bunk. "Now leave me alone." 

Quark stood and reached for the hypospray he had rescued from the Infirmary. "Listen, Odo," he said softly. "I did not ask you to come along, you volunteered, and I am not going to let you mess up my plan." 

"Don't worry, Quark. Believe me, you won't need my assistance in messing up your selfish little plan." 

"Selfish?" said Quark sharply. "You're a fine one to call me selfish! Look, I don't personally give a damn if you die on us or not, but I'm not the selfish one here. It's always been about you hasn't it? You had everything you ever wanted. You wanted to know who you were and where you came from, and you found out. You wanted to be accepted, and you were. You wanted respect, and you got it. You wanted the Colonel to love you as you loved her and, I don't know why, but she does. And what did you do when all your dreams were realized? Without even a thought as to who you were hurting, you walked away from everyone and everything. And you have the nerve to call me selfish? As far as I'm concerned whatever happens to you Odo, you deserve it. But if you think for one moment, I'm not going to let you and the never ending misery you call a life get in the way of realizing my dreams, you're crazy. You see the difference between us is that I know that very few people ever get what they want, and on those very rare occasions when you are lucky enough to have even the smallest of dreams come true, I, unlike you, am not stupid enough or ungrateful enough, or selfish enough to walk away from it." 

Much to his surprise, Quark found himself slightly embarrassed by the outburst. He could see his words had stung, it was clearly reflected in the Changelings eyes. They stared at each other in silence. Odo, was the first to look away. "I only did what I felt I had to do," he said in a small voice. 

"And I'm only doing what I have to do," replied Quark softly. "Look, I'm only supposed to hand over one dead Changeling. Two would raise suspicions and I'm not about to get myself and Ginyu killed because of you. Now are you going to hand over that thing or not?" 

After a moments hesitation, Odo complied. Quark offered him the hypospray. 

"No," replied Odo. "Once the energy charge is stopped, I will not need it." 

Quark examined the power cell. "I wonder how long this will hold a charge?" he asked. 

"About as long as the pain killers last." 

"And how long will that be?" 

"Let's hope long enough," replied Odo.

* * *

There was a small crowd gathered in the Intensive Care Ward of the Infirmary. It did not take long after Julian discovered his patient was missing for word to spread among the Senior Officers of DS9. They were all dreading having to break the news to Kira, and were somewhat relieved when she appeared to have all ready heard.

"It appears," volunteered Marshall. "That what we have here is a rather clear cut case of kidnapping. However, the question remains, who kidnapped who?" 

"Kidnapping?" asked Julian. 

"Quark and Odo disappear in the night, Doctor," replied Marshall. "Quark is many things, but he has not shown a propensity for extortion on this grand a scale. In which case, we may have to consider, that the Odo in our possession may not be the real Odo, as we had earlier assumed, and for some reason he left the Station, taking Quark with him…." 

"Of course he's the real Odo," insisted Julian. "How many Changelings do you suppose suffer from the exact same condition as the Odo Gevrik brought with him from the Gamma Quadrant?" 

"Exactly, Doctor. We have all been assuming that the Changeling Gevrik brought with him was…." 

"This is pointless," interrupted Kira. "I received a message from Odo this morning. He offered no explanation of where he was going but it was clear he was acting on his own." 

"If that were true," said Julian. "Then why take Quark along with him, and why take the ashes of the other Changeling as well?" 

The assembled offices looked at each other in silence. 

"Nigel Dunlap," said Ezri suddenly. 

"Not you too?" replied Marshall. 

"Wait," said Flato. "Quark was going on yesterday about Nigel Dunlap. Some information he had picked up through his network." 

"Ginyu," volunteered Kira. 

"Ginyu's ship did depart late last night," replied Bryan Landis. 

"And Quark was rather upset that no one seemed to take him seriously," said Julian. 

"And he told me he was prepared to do something about it," said Ezri. "His plan was to prove to Nigel Dunlap that Odo had been killed." 

"What better way to provide proof," remarked Julian. "Than to provide the ashes." 

"That explains the theft of the ashes," said Marshall. "But it does not explain the disappearance of your patient." 

"But it does explain the message I received," replied Kira. She took a moment to pull herself together. "In the message, he said he was sorry and that it had to end." 

"So, if he knew Quark was planning to meet this Nigel Dunlap," said Landis. "Then he could what? Confront him?" 

"Would he be in any condition to do so?" asked Marshall. "The last time I saw our Mr. Odo, he was hardly in any condition to…." 

"Julian?" asked Kira. 

"Well," replied Bashir, clearing his throat. "If he were to continue to receive the energy charge therapy we had designed for him, then yes, I would suppose so. However, as we have no idea where they were going, or how long the trip could take, if the power cell loses power…" 

"Ginyu filed a flight plan," volunteered Landis. "However, under the circumstances…." 

"Ginyu's flight plans are less that reliable even under the best of circumstances," said Marshall. "And how do we know that the underlying plan is not to deliver Odo to Mr. Dunlap along with the ashes?" 

"Even Quark wouldn't stoop that low," protested Ezri. 

"Perhaps," replied Marshall. "But can we vouch for Ginyu?" 

They considered this in silence. 

"Let's hope that isn't the case," said Kira eventually. "In the meantime, Mr. Landis, alert all Starfleet vessels in the area to be on the lookout for Ginyu and have one of the ships here on standby, just in case."

* * *

"I don't understand," said Quark, stepping back and looking at Odo with irritation. "If my sources are correct, and they always are, you not only could form a human face, but specific faces. Marshall, Sisko, Bariel."

"I've never been able to form a proper human face and you know it," growled Odo is reply. "This is my face, the only face I've ever had." 

"Just how much do you remember?" asked Quark, suspicion in his voice. "About your time on the Station? Before you were in the Infirmary, I mean?" 

"Is there a point to this?" 

I guess not, thought Quark. He looked at Odo. "Can you at least look like you're not wearing a uniform?" 

"Quark!" 

"Just do it." 

With a waive of his arms, Odo's uniform rippled and then solidified. "How's that?" he asked, clearly irritated. 

"It's still your uniform, only a different color," declared Quark. "Something else, please?" 

"Fine," replied Odo. He made a small gesture, his uniform rippling. "Happy now?" 

Quark gazed at him in silence. The uniform remained, the only difference being it had changed back to the original color. He took a quick glance at the power cell, the charge light glowing dimly, and cursed to himself. There wasn't time to either charge the cell or find a replacement. They had run out of pain killers that morning and were resolved to having to put up with Odo's periodic spasms for as long as they lasted. And please, thought Quark, let them last long enough for them to get safely away. 

"Well?" demanded Odo. 

"Never mind," said Quark softly. He reached for a discarded flight suit. "Here, just put this on. The smell at least will keep anyone from taking too close a look at you." 

Odo took the suit, looking at it with suspicion. "Is there anything else you would like?" he asked with ill grace. 

"Here." Quark handed him a helmet and pair of goggles. "And remember, only speak when spoken to." 

"Ready?" asked Ginyu's voice over the comm. 

Quark looked at Odo, his borrowed flight suit two sizes too small, the helmet perched on the back of his head, the goggles askew. 

"Ready," he announced to the comm. system. Handing the container of ashes to Odo, he added softly to himself. "We're all going to die."

* * *

Kira Nerys sat in her office, the pile of paperwork unnoticed and wished she were anywhere but on the Station. She allowed her gaze to wander to the window. He was out there somewhere, she thought, and she was unable to help him. Frustration welled up inside her.

She looked up as the door to her office slid open. Bryan Landis stood on the threshold, in his hand a padd. 

"Not another report I hope," she said waiving her hands at the piles of padds littering her desk. "I'm behind enough as it is." 

"I thought you would want to see this one as soon as it came in," replied Landis. "Captain Jonas of the Reliant reports he spotted a ship like Ginyu's while on a routine patrol. It looked as though Ginyu was headed for the Thelos System." 

"Thelos?" asked Kira. "What's near Thelos?" 

"Well it is on a direct course tp the Orion System. And Starfleet Intelligence indicates that it has been the center of a lot of illegal activity. The moons around Thelos IV in particular appear to be a favorite place for smugglers to store illegal goods." 

"I see. How well do you know Captain Jonas?" 

"I know him to speak to," replied Landis, "Why?" 

"I was wondering if he could be persuaded to hang around the Thelos System for awhile, just in case Ginyu makes another appearance." 

"Understood. I'll see what I can do." 

Well, thought Kira, that was something. With a Starfleet ship in the area, she felt a little better. But not by much.

* * *

The hanger doors slid open allowing Quark and Odo enter. Around the perimeter of the hanger were storage boxes, piled seven containers high. There was no sign of any other occupants.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Odo, as Quark took a quick walk around the hanger. 

"Trying to make sure we aren't walking into an ambush." 

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but isn't that the point of an ambush? That you don't see it coming?" 

"Didn't I tell you not to speak until spoken to?" asked Quark. "And try to look a little more intimidating will you?" 

Before Odo could reply a small door at the far end of the hanger slid open and a man entered. He was of medium height with an intimidating build. He approached the pair with a slow and steady stride. 

"Mr. Dunlap?" asked Quark stepping forward. He signaled for Odo to follow. 

"You must be Mr. Addams," said the man, coming to a halt in the center of the hanger. "You didn't say anything about bringing a friend?" 

"Not a friend. My…ah…my bodyguard. This is Lurch." Quark had chosen names based on a book of drawing someone had left in the bar. 

Odo bared his teeth and growled, which would have been impressive, had the power cell not chosen that moment to send a jolt of energy throughout Odo's body causing him to jerk violently. 

"Is your…bodyguard…well?" asked the man. 

"Perfectly," said Quark with as much dignity as he could muster. "He twitches from time to time." 

"Twitches?" 

"Twitches," confirmed Quark. 

"I twitch," said Odo with finality. 

"I see," said the man. "Well, Mr. Addams, as you are well aware, it is a great deal of money we are talking about. I assume you brought proof you carried out the contract?" 

"Of course," Quark indicated the box. "We have all the proof anyone could wish for." 

"Then you won't mind if I take a look?" 

"Of course not," said Quark stepping in front of the man to block his way. "I won't mind, but will Mr. Dunlap?" 

"And what makes you think I'm not Mr. Dunlap?" 

"We weren't born yesterday, my friend. If we were we wouldn't have been able to take down a Changeling, now would we?" Odo growled again for good measure and Quark gave him an appreciative glance. "Now, you've seen us," he continued. "You know we aren't armed. You know we have the goods. Be a good little man and tell your boss we are here to collect the money." 

"But I haven't seen the goods," asserted the man. 

"Very well," agreed Quark signaling to Odo to bring the container forward. 

The man stepped forward, his hand brushing Odo's as he opened the container and looked at the ashes within. Apparently satisfied, he took a step back and nodded. Without a further word, he turned and left the hanger. 

"Just have to know how to talk to these people," muttered Quark. "Now, if Ginyu's done his job, all we have to do is collect the money and transport out of here. Do you have any idea how rich I'm going to be?" 

"Do you have any idea how little I care?" 

The door slid open again and a small group entered. Four men of varying species and a woman. As they drew closer, Quark felt the room grow suddenly cold. The woman as a Founder. Not the Female Founder, he realized as she was still in prison, but a female Founder none the less. Fighting panic, he casually crossed his arms, reaching for the communications badge hidden in his suit pocket. Once Ginyu read the signal, they would be beamed to safety. Should be beamed to safety. Why weren't they being beamed to safety? 

"Mr. Addams," said the Founder. "Trying to signal your ship? I'm afraid, Captain Ginyu is no longer within communications range. His ship left shortly after you arrived." 

"It did?" asked Quark wishing his voice did not squeak so much under pressure. "Never mind, I'll buy a ship of my own, once the terms of the contract are satisfied." 

"Ah yes, the contract. I am told you have proof?" 

Quark turned and took the container from Odo. "Here," he said offering it to her. "All that remains of the target." 

"So it would appear," she said looking, but making no effort to touch the container. "And how do I know this is the right Changeling?" 

"Well, of course it is," blustered Quark, handing the container back to Odo. "Who else would it be?" 

"Who indeed. And how may I ask did you kill him?" 

"Ah, I didn't," confessed Quark, taking a step back. "My associate did. With his bare hands actually. He looks simple, but he's really quite dangerous." Odo bared his teeth and growled, which would have been impressive, had the power cell not chosen that moment to send a jolt of energy throughout Odo's body causing him to jerk violently. "He twitches," Quark said, the words sounding lame even to himself. 

"Poor Odo," she said pushing past Quark as though he did not exist. She gently removed the goggles and helmet from Odo's head. "What have they done to you?" 

"They," said Odo. "Have done nothing but try to help me. They question is, what have you done to me?" 

"Why only try to help you, of course." 

"Help me? By driving me insane? How would that help me?" 

"Sanity is purely subjective, Odo, you know that. By our standards, you are insane. We are only trying to restore your mental health. To give you peace." 

He laughed. "If by peace, you mean placid obedience to the will of the Link, then I'd rather be insane." 

"That's the pain talking Odo, not you. You cannot really believe what you are saying." 

"No.," he said. "It's you that cannot accept what I am saying. Here," he offered her the container of ashes. "Take this and return him to the Link. I won't be returning with you." 

"Then you will die." 

"Then I'll die," he said. "But I'll die among people who understand the concept of an individual. I'll die along with thousands of others who died in the cause of freedom of thought." He reached a hand out to Quark. "Give me your weapon." 

Quark glanced nervously around him. The Founder nodded and the man closest to Odo offered him his phaser. Taking the weapon, Odo offered it to the Founder. "If you want me dead," he said harshly. "Then have the decency to kill me yourself!" 

"As you know Odo," she said, never looking at the weapon. "No Changeling has ever harmed another. But then you are the exception to the rule, aren't you?" 

"No Changeling has ever harmed another," he scoffed. "No, they just hire others to do it for them. Don't they Mr. Dunlap?" 

"You are damaged, Odo, from spending too much time among the Solids. You mind clouded….." 

"Clouded? I do not believe so. I believe I can think more clearly now than I've ever thought before. Here," he dropped the container on the deck between them and tossed the phaser after it. "I think I've been set up from the beginning. I think you wanted your Agent to be killed. I think you probably intended him to be the one to die in the first place. I think you will report to the Link that I, under the influence of the barbaric Solids, killed your agent. I've killed before, it would not take much to convince them I could do it again. I think you will take me back and hold another trial. Only, I don't think you will be happy with just turning me into a solid. I think you'll terminate me this time, as a warning to other Founders who think too much for themselves. Who show too much sympathy for the Solids. Am I right so far?" 

"You always did think too much..." 

"Ah, but the beauty of it is that this is not the end of your plan is it?" he asked with a bitter laugh. "No. As no Founder is ever totally to blame for anything, you will say it's all the fault of the Solids. Those evil, undisciplined, disorderly Solids, they did this to me, drove me to murder. And in the blink of an eye, you'll have Jem'Hadar troops coming through the wormhole and you'll start the killing all over again. Only, this time it won't just be a war, it will be a reckoning." 

She looked at Odo in silence. 

"Very well reasoned," she said eventually. "Your years as an investigator served you well. You only missed one detail." 

"And what would that be?" 

"It is not necessary for you to return to the Link. We can kill you now." She raised her hand. 

"Wait!" shouted Quark. "I have just one question." 

"Very well," said the Founder, never taking her eyes off Odo. "Let us hear your one question." 

"Where's the profit in killing us? 

"Profit?" she seemed puzzled. "Of course, you are a Ferengi." 

"Yes, yes I am," declared Quark. "I am a proud member of one of the most despised races in the Alpha Quadrant. Only the Founders are more despised than we are." 

"Quark!" warned Odo. 

"You know," said Quark ignoring the warning. "It never occurred to me before, but we have a lot in common, the Ferengi and the Dominion. We both are interested in order and we both deal in revenge." 

"Revenge?" asked the Founder. "We are not interested in revenge." 

"Aren't you? Aren't you motivated to bring order into the Universe based on what Solids have done to you in the past? Sounds like revenge to me!" 

Receiving no reply, Quark continued. "You see, in our past, we were also persecuted, driven from place to place. And like your Jem'Hadar we were fearsome warriors. However, as time passed, we found imposing economic order upon our enemies to be more beneficial than simply killing them. You can only kill your enemy once, but you can place him in bankruptcy again and again." 

"Most instructive," replied the Founder. "However, I fail to see what this has to do with your present situation." 

"Ah," said Quark. "This is where revenge comes in. If you really want to punish Odo and seek revenge against the Alpha Quadrant, then leave Odo to us." 

"Leave Odo to you? To use your own words, what profit is there in that?" 

"Did I not say that your people were more despised than mine? Think of what would happen if the Alpha Quadrant were faced with a constant reminder of the War and of their loss. Leave Odo here, and he would become the embodiment of everything we despise about you. And what better punishment for Odo, than to be vilified by the very people he has always defended? You can only kill him once, but pain and humiliation can last forever." 

"Our agents were under the impression Odo was viewed as a hero?" 

"Your agents are wrong. Oh, there a few people around the Station who think he's wonderful, but they represent a very small percentage of the population. Believe me, I can think of thousands of people who would like nothing better than to see Odo suffer. I can think of one, who would like nothing better than to see his miserable, selfish bottom behind bars." 

"You make an interesting argument," said the Founder. "I will take it under advisement." 

"Can we go then?" asked Quark. 

"No." she turned to her escorts. "You know what you have to do. When you are done, report to my ship." Without a backwards glance, she turned and left. 

"Well," said Quark, taking his place beside Odo. "I tried." 

"I think it was the fearsome warrior line that she found unconvincing," replied Odo. 

"Go to hell, Odo." 

"I believe we both are about to do just that." 

"I hate to interrupt, gentlemen," said the man Quark recognized as Dunlap's representative. "But we have work to do." 

At his signal, his four companions pulled their weapons and started to fire.

* * *


	11. Part 11

**

* * *

**

In Sunshine or In Shadow - Part 11

Creek Johnson & Nance Hurt

* * *

Disclaimer: Paramount owns what it owns. We own what we own. No infringement intended - hopefully, none taken.

* * *

Kira Nerys stood up from her desk and stretched her weary body. With the Trade Delegation gone, she had more than enough backlogged material to keep her busy for days. Despite her best efforts, worry was her constant companion. Not for the first time she wondered how Ben Sisko had managed. Not just managed to run the Station through turbulent times, but how he managed to raise a child at the same time. It was all she could do to keep her mind on her job and not spend every waking hour worrying about Odo as well.

She had just powered down her desktop computer and stepped out the door of her office, when an Ensign approached holding a padd. 

"Just when you thought it was safe," he said with a grim. 

"I'm sorry?" replied Kira with a frown. "Safe for what?" 

"Safe to leave your office." 

He blushed under her blank stare. "It's a joke," he said somewhat subdued. Studiously avoiding her gaze, he handed her the padd,. "This just came in for you from Captain Jonas on the Reliant." 

She took the padd without comment and headed for the turbo lift. Prophets save us from ensigns, she thought. She ordered the turbo lift to take her to the habitat ring, and idly thumbed the controls on the padd. 

The report was short and to the point. The Reliant had stayed in the Thelos system for as long as they could. Ginyu's ship departed shortly after arriving. They scanned the ship and found no life signs aboard except for the Kohlanese captain. They continued scanning for as long as they were in the area, and found no sign of either Quark or his companion. 

Cursing in every language she knew, she stepped off the lift and walked straight into Captain Jack Fellows

* * *

He was vaguely aware of light and sound. Vaguely aware of the lassitude of his body. His thoughts unclear, his mouth as dry as a desert.

I've been stunned, thought Quark. 

He opened his eyes and saw a ceiling above. His hands could make out the coolness of a deck beneath him. Not dead, he thought. Cautiously moving his head, he could make out the details of the room. It appeared they were in some sort of cargo bay. Rough containers lined the walls. For a moment he thought they were still on Thelos IV, but it did not look right to him. There was a door where a door should not be. And the door looked out upon a corridor of some type - the type of corridor one would find on a ship, not in a hanger. 

Hearing a soft voice, he turned his head to the left and found a mirror image of the room with the exception of a table. On the table was a shallow rectangular container. At the table sat a man dressed in black. He had his back to Quark, and appeared to be leaning over the container, speaking softly to whatever the container held. Next to him lay a power cell and a tangle of wires. 

It occurred to Quark that although he at least had somehow escaped with his life, his condition had not improved. Willing his body to move, he eased himself into a sitting position and then onto his hands and knees. Making as little noise as possible, he crept towards the door. 

He had only moved a few feet when a deep voice broke the silence. 

"Where do you think you are going, little man?" 

Quark froze. For a moment he thought the man was still speaking to the container. Slowly, he turned his head to find the man looking directly at him. The man stood, and Quark found himself looking at the tallest being he had ever encountered. From the floor, the man seemed to almost brush the ceiling of the room with his head. With two strides, the man crossed the space between them. 

He pushed Quark to the floor with his foot. "I said, where do you think you are going?" 

Displaying more speed than he knew he had in him, Quark rolled away from the man and quickly struggled to his feet. "I demand to know just who the hell you are and what you think you are doing," he said loudly. Quark had learned long ago that sometimes when you were outnumbered or outgunned taking the offensive was the only was to ensure survival. 

The man laughed. "For a little man, you have a lot of nerve," he said eyeing Quark. "Especially for someone who was going to sell out his associate." 

Quark quickly glanced at the container on the table, and weighed the odds on whether or not to tell the truth. It occurred to him, that if the man were interested in killing him, he would have done so by now. And if he had all ready killed Odo, then there was no reason for him to still be alive. And as long as they were alive, there was room for negotiation. 

He glanced back at the man standing in front of him. Now that he was standing, the man was not tall as he appeared at first. Still the tallest being Quark had ever seen, he judged him to be only a little less than 250 centimeters tall. Of a species, Quark had not encountered before, the man had humanoid features, with jet black hair and matching eyes. But it was the eyes that caught Quark's attention. The darkness of the irises appeared to absorb light and reflect none in return. They were eyes that demanded attention, and repelled it at the same time. He quickly glanced away. These were eyes you did not lie to. The truth would have to do for now. 

"I did not try and sell him out," he replied. "He wasn't supposed to come along in the first place, but he insisted." 

"He had to come, you did not." 

"What do you mean, he had to come?" asked Quark. "Who are you and what do you know about all of this?" 

"I am Pilgrim," he replied. "And I know a lot more than you would suppose. Now, tell me, what did the Founder say?" 

Founder? thought Quark, a faint ray of hope appeared on the horizon. Maybe, just maybe, this Pilgrim fellow could be an asset after all. 

"She," he cleared his throat. "She said we were to be treated with the utmost respect." 

"She said you were to die," replied Pilgrim. "And you just may, little man, if you do not cooperate. That is not the Founder I mean. What did the other Founder say?" 

"The other Founder?" asked Quark, clearly confused. "What other Founder?" 

"The one you killed." 

"I didn't kill a Founder." 

"No, but you said your associate did. That is the Founder I wish to know about." 

"Oh, that Founder," Quark stalled for time. "The one on DS9? What did he have to say? Talkative fellow that one…." His words were cut off as Pilgrim grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and hoisted him off the ground. 

"I do not have time for your games, little man," he said. 

"I don't know," said Quark, trying not to look down. "I wasn't there when he was killed. I didn't even speak to him that I know of. They had him locked up until the night he escaped. And then he was killed. I swear the only person who would know is Odo and he didn't say a thing to me about it." 

"Was there anyone else who would know?" asked Pilgrim giving Quark a shake for good measure. 

"I don't know," he gasped, the collar of his shirt starting to cut off his breathing. "No. wait! There is someone, the Colonel…maybe?" 

"The Colonel?" 

"Kira. Kira Nerys. She was there the night he died. If the rumor around the Station is right, she spent some time with him that night. She was the one that killed him. She told me so." He tore his collar open as he felt his feet touch the floor. "If you really want to know what was said," he gasped. "You should talk to her." 

"Very well," said Pilgrim. "For your sake, I hope you are correct."

* * *

The four men turned as the door to the cabin opened and Pilgrim entered.

"Well?" asked the oldest of the four. 

"The Ferengi does not know," replied Pilgrim. "But he thinks Kira Nerys does." 

"We can't risk going to DS9 and asking," said the shortest of the four. 

"No," agreed the tallest of the four. "They may still be watching." 

"What must we do then?" asked the youngest of the four. 

"There is only one way," said the oldest. "We must contact Shadow and ask him to find out for us." 

"He is presently on the Station," agreed Pilgrim. 

"But what if she refuses to cooperate?" asked the youngest. 

"We cannot allow her that choice," replied the oldest.

* * *

Jack Fellows barely had time to duck as the missile screamed past his right ear. The buzzer sounded. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he held his hands up in surrender.

"One more game?" he asked. 

Kira tossed her racket up into the air and caught it without even a glance to see where it would fall. "Sorry," she said. "I've just enough time to clean up and then I have a meeting with Admiral Ross." 

"Fine," replied Jack. "Looks like I owe you dinner." 

"Anything but Klingon food." 

"Well, I was thinking," he said. "We might dine in. That way you could tell me about your young man. We haven't had a chance to talk since you got back from the Gamma Quadrant." 

She considered his suggestion for a moment. It would be nice to talk about it with someone who was not close to the situation. "Fine," she said with a nod of her head. "Your place or mine - although I warn you I'm not a very good cook." 

"Neither am I. All things considered," he said glancing at the thinning crowd of people in the springball court gallery. "Perhaps we should dine on the Indianapolis?" 

"Fine. 1900 hours a good time for you?" 

"I'll even have Gus clean the galley in your honor. Speak of the devil," Jack said as his comm. beeped to life. 

"Incoming message," said the voice of Gus. 

"Put it through. Sorry," he added to Kira. 

"When his strength, failed him at length," said a deep voice. 

"Is that it?" asked Jack. 

"That's it," replied Gus. 

"It's none of my business," said Kira. "But I suppose you know what it means?" 

"No," replied Jack. "But I will find out."

* * *

Darkness. He dwelt only in darkness now.

Seven words repeated in his brain. Seven words that held the key. He held on to those seven words as though they were a lifeline. 

Only your death will be your salvation. 

He smiled as he repeated the words.

* * *

"Come on, snap out of it!"

Quark knelt down and looked Odo in the face. The Changeling sat propped up against the wall of the cabin, his eyes wide and staring, his lips moving soundlessly, a slight smile played around his lips. 

"Hello," said Quark waiving his hand in front of Odo's eyes. "Anyone home?" 

Receiving no response, he sat back on the bunk. "Damn it, Odo," he said. "It's just like you not to be around when you're wanted. And what do you want?" He asked as the door to the cabin slid open and Pilgrim entered. 

"You can be sure that whatever I want," replied Pilgrim. "It has nothing to do with you." He knelt in front of Odo and gently touched his head. 

"Okay. Then where's my latinum?" 

"What latinum, little man?" 

"The reward money. You managed to get us out of there, I am not fool enough to think that you would just leave the reward money lying in that hanger. So, where is it? It rightfully belongs to me." 

"I never fail to find it amusing," said Pilgrim looking into Odo's eyes. "The way some people twist things to their advantage. You commit burglary by breaking into an Infirmary. You then compound your crime with grave robbery by stealing a body that does not belong to you. All, so you can steal a reward that would rightfully belongs to two dead Finneans. Would rightfully belong to two Finneans, if they had killed the right man, only they did not. Tell me, little man, how in your twisted little mind do you justify to yourself that the latinum, in any way, belongs to you?" 

"I'll tell you," replied Quark mustering as much dignity as he could. "Because I had the opportunity, that's why. Look, there's no shame in profiting from the misfortune of others, as long as you do not contribute to that misfortune. Now, I had nothing to do with the death of those who wished to earn the reward, but they're dead. I didn't kill them. Why shouldn't I try to profit by it? So, where's my latinum?" 

"Even sparing the life of someone like you cost latinum. How else do you suppose we were able to bring you to safety? It cost a fair amount to get the two of you out of there in one piece. We only paid for you because we thought you had the answer to our question, little man, which you did not. Now, let there be no further talk of money, believe me, you do not want to make me think that the money was ill spent. You have you life, is that not enough?" 

Quark looked at Odo and realized that if anything were to happen to him, he might as well not return to DS9. The Colonel would make his life miserable. "You might as well kill me then," he said. "Or at least drop me off at the next planet. Without that reward money, my life isn't worth living." 

"You would rather be rich and dead than alive, little man?" 

"My life isn't going to be worth anything unless I take Odo back with me," he said. "So, whatever you are planning to do with him, you're going to have to do with me as well." 

Pilgrim, apparently satisfied with Odo's condition, sat back on his heels and looked at Quark for the first time. "An interesting proposition," he said. "To phrase the question in your own terms, where would be the profit in that?" 

"Well," considered Quark. "If you were to let me know where you plan on taking us, I might be able to help.?" 

"You, little man?" 

"Well. yes. You said so yourself, you paid a lot of latinum to get us out in one piece. So, the way I see it, you are most likely looking for a return on your investment. So, what have you got planned? Not selling us out to the Dominion, you could have easily done that back on Thelos IV. No, I'm thinking you have much bigger fish to fry than that. Who else? The Orion Syndicate would most likely pay fairly big to get their hands on Odo, after all these years. The Federation! You plan on ransoming him to the Federation don't you? It's a great idea, but I doubt they'd pay much for him - seeing as how they don't really believe in money. Bajor can't afford him after the war. And the Colonel doesn't have much. I have it! You plan on auctioning him off to the highest bidder don't you? Surprise, surprise, it's your lucky day, I just so happen to have some small experience in auctioning off materials of a, shall we say, unusual nature…." 

"Most amusing, little man. But Odo's value to me is beyond mere latinum." 

"Since you brought it up, what exactly is Odo's value to you?" 

"You would not understand, little man," said Pilgrim standing to leave. "It does not involve latinum." 

"If you care to scratch the surface, everything involves latinum. If this doesn't then will you at least tell me where we are going?" 

"Certainly," Pilgrim replied as the door slid open. "Although you will not find it on any map. We are going to the Valley of the Shadow." 

"Valley of the Shadow?" said Quark to himself as the door slid shut. He glanced at Odo, who now sat with his eyes closed. "Well, here's another fine mess you've gotten me into," he said as he lay back on the bunk.

* * *

Kira looked around the galley of the Indianapolis and smiled.

"I know it wasn't that long ago that Julian and I went with you into the Gamma Quadrant," she said. "But with all that has happened since we returned, it seems as though it was another lifetime." 

"And to Gus and I," replied her companion. "It was just the run before last." Jack motioned for her to take a seat. "I was afraid Bill Ross was going to keep you on the horn all night." 

"He almost did," admitted Kira. "That's why I didn't have time to change out of my uniform." 

"He does like to talk." 

"And I'm afraid he was not too happy with what I had to say. Although, I don't think he's too happy with what anyone has to say." 

"Well then," said Jack holding up his glass. "A toast then, to Admiral Ross." 

Kira had the good grace to comply with the toast. She was distracted by a slight vibration in the deck plates. "Are you moving to a new docking port?" She caught a slight look of guilt in her companions eye. Suspicion dawning on her, she was afraid of something like this. An unwanted romantic attachment was the last thing she needed. "Okay," she said, trying to keep her irritation from showing in her voice. "What's going on?" 

"We're taking a little cruise, that's all." 

"Cruise? Cruise where?" 

"To the Valley of the Shadow." 

"What? There's no place around here by that name." 

"Ah, and that would be because it's not around here. More wine?" 

"Look, Jack," said Kira standing. "I really don't have time for this. I think you're a nice guy, not to mention a lousy springball player…." 

"Please, have a seat," replied Jack. "It will only make this more difficult." 

"More difficult for you," said Kira touching her comm. badge. There was no answering beep. She threw her napkin onto the table. "Just what the hell is going on here?" 

Jack Fellows calmly sat at the table as though a violent display by a dinner guest was the most natural thing in the universe. "Please Colonel," he said calmly. "Have a seat. It's a shame to let a perfectly good meal to go to waste." 

Kira glanced at her plate and at her half empty glass of wine. She ran through the most obvious scenario. Drugs. If his intent was to kidnap her for whatever reason, the most readily available way to ensure her cooperation would be to drug her. She hadn't touched her food. But she did drink the wine. She mentally checked herself and did not believe she was drugged. She felt mentally and physically fine. 

Jack read her expression and laughed. "No," he assured her. "There's nothing untoward in either the food or the drink. Really Colonel, we need your cooperation, but we are not willing to force it from you." 

"Then what do you call this?" 

"Dinner," he replied. "Although, if you have no appetite, then perhaps you would not mind answering a few questions." 

"What questions?" asked Kira. She remained standing, but she allowed her posture to relax just a bit. 

Jack thought for a second of two. "Let's see. How about we start with what the Founder said before he died?" 

"Founder? What Founder?" 

"The Founder who came to the Station. You ought to remember, by all accounts, you killed him." 

"Helped kill him," she corrected him. "And how the hell do you know about that?" 

"How I know is not important," Jack replied. "But your answer is. We have to know exactly what he said before he died?" 

"Mind telling me why? And while you are at it, who exactly is this "we" you keep mentioning?" 

"Surely," he said with a smile. "As an old resistance fighter, you know better than to ask. All I can tell you is that Odo's life depends on it." 

"What? Resistance? What are you talking about? What does that have to do with Odo?" she asked. She sat back down, realization slowly dawning on her. "You know where he is don't you?" 

"He is among friends, although I doubt he realizes it." 

"And where's that exactly?" inquired Kira. "The Valley of the Shadow? 

"You catch on quickly. Now tell me, what were the last words spoken by the Founder?" 

"And if I tell you," Kira asked. "How will I know this will benefit Odo?" 

"You will just have to take my word for it. But I give you my guarantee, as…as a lousy springball player, that if you tell me I will have Gus transport you right back to the Station." 

"No." 

"No? Don't you care what happens to him?" 

"More than you do," she replied. "But if you know where this Valley of the Shadow is and if Odo's there, and you're going to take the information I give you there, then I'm going along as well." 

"Although very noble of you, I can't allow you to do that," he said with a shake of his head. "You know as well as I that the fewer the people who know of an operation, the less risk there is of discovery." 

"It's the only way you are going to find out what was said," she replied. "No one else was there at the last. Only me." 

"I'm sorry," he said reaching his hand across the table to pat her reassuringly on the hand. "But it's really out of the question." 

In a instant, she pulled her hand out of the way and with the other, plunged the knife from her table setting into the back of his hand. As she suspected, the knife passed harmlessly through his flesh. There was no blood, only an amber substance that quickly flowed around the wound. 

"Too late," she replied. "I all ready guessed your secret."

* * *

Quark laughed softly to himself as the last of the circuits in the door lock fell and the door slid slightly open.

"What are you looking at?" he asked Odo. There was no reply, not that he expected one. The Changeling sat, as he has sat for hours, not seeing or understanding anything that occurred. Still, Quark found some small satisfaction in insisting on talking to him anyway. And though he would not admit it to anyone, he found a small measure of comfort in it as well. "I'll be right back," he said. "I'm just going to look around, see if there is anyway to get a message off this ship." 

He started to slip out the door. "Don't worry," he whispered. "I'll be careful." 

Out in the corridor, Quark saw no one. Advancing cautiously down the corridor, he halted as his ears picked up voices. He started to move quickly back to their cabin when he realized the voices were coming from that direction. Fighting panic, he turned to the closest door and quickly touched the access panel. Much to his relief, the door slid open and he was safely in the cabin before the voices passed. 

Squinting in the darkness of the cabin, he took a quick look around, unaware he was standing in a pool of liquid. Satisfied he was alone, he put an ear to the door, listening to hear if anyone else was in the corridor. He was vaguely aware of the sound of water. He turned, thinking the owner of the cabin was taking a shower. What he saw instead were four columns of amber liquid forming right behind him. Biting back a scream, he ran out the door and straight into Pilgrim. 

"Little man, have you never heard the expression, curiosity killed the cat?"

* * *


	12. Part 12

**

* * *

**

In Sunshine or In Shadow - Part 12

Creek Johnson & Nance Hurt

* * *

Disclaimer: Paramount owns what it owns. We own what we own. No infringement intended - hopefully, none taken.

* * *

"Founders!" gasped Quark, trying to disentangle himself from Pilgrim's grip. "There are Founders in there!"

Quark cringed as Pilgrim grabbed hold of his collar. If Pilgrim worked for the Dominion, he thought, then neither he nor Odo were worth the mineral contents of their bodies. Worst of all, there would be no one to freeze dry his body and sell it on the open market. No one to auction off his possessions. No one would even know they were dead. Still, he thought, looking for what could be the only bright spot on his horizon, whatever Pilgrim and his Dominion associates planned on doing to him would certainly be less unpleasant than what Kira would do if he were somehow to miraculously survive. 

"What if there are Founders on my ship?" asked Pilgrim. "Do you not also share quarters with a Founder?" 

"Odo never considered himself a Founder." Quark tried to break free to no avail. "I suppose you're taking us to the Gamma Quadrant. Is that where this Valley of the Shadow is? If so, my brother will pay handsomely to get me back, but only if I'm alive." 

"How many times must I tell you, little man, that latinum will not save you." 

"It won't?" asked Quark genuinely surprised. "Then what will?" 

"Only time will tell." 

Before Quark could ask what Pilgrim meant, the door to the cabin opened and a robed and hooded figure appeared in the doorway. He motioned for Pilgrim to release the still struggling Ferengi. 

"Elder?" asked Pilgrim. 

"Take him back to his cabin," instructed the Elder. "He is a liar and a thief. We may have need of those skills before long." 

Pilgrim bowed, but his grip on Quark did not relax. 

"I am not a thief," insisted Quark. There was something about the voice. He stepped forward to get a better look at the Elder, but was held in check by Pilgrim. Without another word the Elder stepped back and the door closed. 

As Pilgrim steered him back to his cabin, Quark kept looking back at the doorway. That voice, he was convinced he had heard that voice before.

* * *

Kira Nerys paced the deck of the Indianapolis. Damn Founders, she thought, nothing was simple when you dealt with Founders. She turned on her companion.

"What the hell is the matter with you people?" she asked. "You lost the War. You got Odo back for your precious Link. How many times will you have to be defeated before you finally understand we won't just allow you to walk all over us?" 

"There are a thousand ways to fight a war," replied Jack Fellows. He remained sitting at the table, leaning back in his chair. He had the air of a man engaged in a game he found amusing. To Kira it was the same smug air of every Founder she had ever encountered. "Armed combat is only one way. If you think you've seen the last of the Dominion, you are sadly mistaken. However, the Alpha Quadrant has one weapon going for them that it would never occur to them to use." 

"And what's that?" 

"You'll have to figure that out for yourself," he replied. 

Kira would have beaten him senseless if she thought it would have done any good. Instead, she resumed her pacing. 

"And I suppose all this has to do with Odo and his condition," she said at last. 

"Do you remember when a Founder took control of the Defiant and attempted to start a war with the Tzenkethi?" asked Jack. "Do you remember what he told Odo there at the last?" 

"Yes," replied Kira, not liking the direction Jack was going. "He said you were everywhere." 

"There was something he didn't tell Odo. Something that would have made a world of difference, although in light of how things turned out, I don't think it would have stopped Odo from returning to the Link." 

"I suppose you aren't going to tell me that either?" remarked Kira. 

"And I suppose you remember a visitor to the Station in the last year of the War," asked Jack, ignoring her. "A visitor like Odo, but without Odo's sense of duty, or loyalty." 

"Laas?" asked Kira, remembering all too well the disturbing visit by one of Odo's 'relations'. "But Laas was one of the Hundred, he wasn't a Founder." 

"Not all of us are, Colonel." 

"What are you saying? You really expect me to believe that there are Changelings in the Alpha Quadrant that aren't Founders?" 

"And is that all that hard to believe?" asked Jack. "You know of the Hundred. You've met Laas. You can't really believe that Odo is the only one of our kind out there?" 

"But how? Where have you been all this time? Why didn't you come forward during the War?" She thought of Odo and the pain of isolation he endured the majority of his life, and felt nothing but anger toward his cowardly fellow Changelings. 

"Who would have believed us if we had?" asked Jack. "You work with Starfleet, you know how much they distrusted Odo. You know that given the opportunity they would have had him back in a laboratory in a heartbeat. I hate to say it, but I know it to be true, the Federation's belief in brotherhood and trust only extends to far." 

"If that's so, then how do you come to work for Starfleet?" 

"It's a long story…." 

"I have the time." 

Jack laughed. "You have a point," he said. "The real Captain Jack Fellows died during the War. And no, I didn't kill him. His ship made the mistake of being too close to the Cardassian front. The ship was badly damaged, the crew dead or dying. Captain Fellows managed to get the ship safely away from the front lines, but none of the crew made it. Following the distress beacon, we came to her rescue, but we arrived too late." 

"So, you replaced him. How did you escape detection?" 

"We fixed the ship up, but not too much, and took her to the nearest Federation outpost for repairs. No one paid much attention, we are just a glorified freighter after all. Except for the cargo we haul, we're of no real strategic importance to anyone." 

"Then what was the point?" 

"The point, my good Colonel, was that it got Gus and I into the War. Most of our people went undercover at the outbreak of hostilities. We had no way of knowing what was going on, no way to monitor the action without risking detection. The majority of us were happy to just sit aside and let your people fight it out. Gus and I weren't. We felt we…owed…it to you to help as best we could." 

"As spies?" 

"No." he declared, rubbing his chin. "Well, we did send word to our people. But it could hardly be considered spying. No, we weren't in it for the Federation, but for the Alpha Quadrant. We don't want the Dominion here any more than you do. We can't afford it, and what's more the Dominion knows we can't afford it." 

"They know you are here?" 

"Of course they do. Why do you think they let this ship pass unmolested through the Gamma Quadrant? Why, even with you and Dr. Bashir on board, we got through with no problems? It's because of Gus and me. You see, Colonel, we are part of the Hundred. 

"What?" 

"You didn't think Odo and Laas were all that made it to the Alpha Quadrant did you? No, when that Founder said we are everywhere, he wasn't just talking about the Dominion. What he didn't tell Odo was that there were others who refused to return to the Link." 

"And it never occurred to you to get some word to Odo? You let him think he was all alone, that he was some kind of freak because he refused to join the Link!" 

"For a long time we didn't even know he existed. For over sixty years, this end of the Quadrant was just some place to be avoided. There was nothing in Cardassian space that drew our attention. With the discovery of the wormhole that changed. However, by the time we became aware of Odo, he had all ready met the Founders and we didn't know if he could be trusted. And by that time it was fairly common knowledge that the Founders were Changelings, we didn't know if Starfleet could be trusted." 

"And you call us paranoid?" 

They stared at each other in angry silence. 

"Okay," said Kira eventually. "That explains you. What does this have to do with Odo? Why have they done this to him? And what was the point of trying to make him look like a murderer?" 

Jack stretched his long legs and settled back in his chair. It was clear to Kira he was deliberately taking his time in answering. "Now, here's where the story gets a bit tricky," he said breaking the silence. "Your boy has been set up. Now, I suppose as an investigator he would have appreciated that, if he were in any condition to understand what was going on." 

"Go on," prompted Kira. She swallowed hard, preparing herself for questions and answers she knew she would not like. 

"From what we understand, Odo made one big mistake after rejoining the Link. He remained loyal to you and to the Alpha Quadrant. You see, he not only took the cure with him, but he took the knowledge of who made the disease in the first place." 

"I see." 

"No, I don't think you do. You don't cross the Link and expect to go unpunished. Once the Link was reorganized and the business of being the Dominion started up again, they were all ready to come blasting back through the wormhole, but Odo remained steady in his opposition to them. Then to make matters worse, the Federation Embassy was built on the home world. An Embassy that was a daily reminder of what had been done to them." 

"And Odo defended them as well." He would, Kira thought. 

"Exactly. Not only defended them, but seemed to prefer spending time with them. An action that was totally unforgivable in the Link's opinion." 

"So, they think he betrayed them?" asked Kira. 

"No. In the Link's opinion, no Changeling is ever totally responsible for their actions outside the Link.. They blamed the Alpha Quadrant for damaging him. In their opinion, he was insane. It's been known to happen in the Link. Minds get locked on an idea - someone becomes obsessed with a thought. It happens to every species." 

"And?" 

"And, the Link saw this as the perfect opportunity. They contacted their agents here and had them set in motion a campaign to ruin Odo's reputation within the Alpha Quadrant. Small things at first leading up to more serious crimes." 

"Nigel Dunlap," said Kira. 

"Exactly. But the Founder you killed was only one of the team, there are others." 

"But why?" 

"So, if their plan failed, they wanted to make sure he could never return to the Alpha Quadrant. You see, Colonel, the plan was for the agent to kill you and then be killed while trying to escape. Thanks to you, only part of the plan worked." 

"Wait a minute," she said shaking her head. "I get the part about wanting me dead. But I still don't understand what they did to Odo. What was the point of all that?" 

"The one treatment for an insane Founder is the complete removal of the offending thought or memory. The treatment had all ready started when the Vulcans got in the way." 

"Gevrik." 

"Yes, Gevrik. He suspected the Link had managed to do something to Odo. He appealed to them for help and they refused. The rest of the plan was set in motion the second Gevrik got Odo off the home world." 

"They knew?" 

"Not only knew, but allowed it to happen. It fit in perfectly with what they intended to do. You see, with Odo declared insane and safely off the home world, it was much easier to pin all their cooked up criminal activity on him. He no longer had an alibi." 

"But surely…." 

"But surely nothing, Colonel. Once Odo left with Gevrik, he was clearly once again under the influence of the much despised Solids. His criminal acts would be blamed on their influence." 

"And to make sure there were criminal acts, Nigel Dunlap was in place." 

"Bright girl." 

"Okay, let me get this straight," said Kira. She ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath. "As soon as Odo was back on the Station, the agent we thought of as Nigel Dunlap appeared with the intent of killing me and allowing himself to be killed escaping. And the whole thing would be pinned on Odo." 

"Correct." 

"The idea being that my death would make it impossible for Odo to ever return to the Alpha Quadrant. The death of the Founder would what? Prove that Odo was even more insane than they thought?" 

"Yes. He killed one of his kind before. It wouldn't be that hard to believe he could do it again." 

"But wasn't the Link aware of all this? Who would they have to convince? Why not just kill him at home?" 

"To understand that is to understand the Link. They aren't just a group of minds. There's a structure, a society, if you will, based on rank, classification and function. Some function inside the Link, some in the field. As much as they like to tell you that it's the complete merger of thought and form, it's not. Much of the time, one hand does not know what the other is doing." 

"Which is why agreement is so important." And why Odo did not fit in, she thought. It was not like him to go along with the crowd. An outsider even among his own. Her throat tightened with anger and sadness. 

"Not only agreement, but complete agreement," said Jack. "On the issue of Odo, there would never be complete agreement." 

"So, he had to be taken out of the picture," said Kira softly. "Tell me, what was supposed to happen once the Founder and I were out of the way?" 

"The Link would insist he be returned to them to stand trail. Only this time he wouldn't be turned back into a Solid. This time he would be erased and in his memory, the War starts all over again. Only this time it's a holy war." 

"Erased?" 

"Only one Founder has ever harmed another, Colonel. They couldn't kill him if they wanted to, it would destroy everything. No, he would be stripped of everything that ever made him who he was. He would have no memory of his former life, he would be nothing more than a tool of the Link." 

She thought of the pathetic being on the Defiant. Then she thought of Odo as she had seen him last, in the Infirmary, in pain and very confused. "From what I've seen, they succeeded." 

"It may look that way, Colonel," conceded Jack. "But there is hope. Which is why it's so important to know what the Agent said before he died." 

"Why? What's so important about a dying Founders words anyway?" 

"At our moment of death, we cannot lie," replied Jack. "I guess it comes from having spent our lives having to practice a mild form of deception - from having to wear a mask in order to conceal who we really are. When our time comes, we cannot maintain the shape of another, and we cannot lie." 

"How about when you are alive?" 

"We can lie just like everybody else," Jack replied with a grin. "Only I've told you nothing but the truth." 

We'll see, thought Kira. Another thought occurred to her. "You mentioned the Resistance earlier and you made it sound as though you were also part of a resistance movement. What did you mean?" 

He smiled. "The answer to that question you can't get from me. The answer to that question will only come once we reach our destination."

* * *

"And that is how I was able to set up a bar on Terok Nor…."

Quark peered at Odo. Still no response. He never thought he would live to see the day when Odo's silence would be a burden. 

Quark was beginning to worry. It had been days since his aborted attempt to get a message back to Deep Space Nine. Following his encounter with Pilgrim and the Founder called Elder they had been moved to another cabin. Twice a day someone would come to bring Quark his meals and once a day Pilgrim would come to check on Odo, but in each instance his questions would be met with silence. 

He looked at Odo. The Changeling said nothing. He rarely moved. It was all starting to get on Quark's nerves. He fought the urge to kick Odo just to see if it would provoke some sort of reaction. 

Quark threw himself on his bunk and writhed in frustration. The waiting was killing him. "He is a thief and a liar," he said mocking the Elder. "Thief and a liar." 

He suddenly lay still, the voice of the Elder ringing in his ears. Where had he heard that voice before? He was just about to remember when he was distracted by the door sliding open. It wasn't time for a meal or for Odo's check up, he thought. Sitting up, he saw Pilgrim enter with two of his crew. 

"Hey wait a minute," said Quark as the two crew members bent to pick up Odo. "Where do you think you are taking him?" 

"That is none of your business, little man," replied Pilgrim. "We are expecting guests and there is much preparation." 

"Guests? What kind of guests?" asked Quark. He received no reply. "And what sort of preparations!" he shouted to the closed door. 

Looking around him he never felt the cabin to be this lonely. 

Quark was starting to worry.

* * *

"We're here," said Jack Fellows as Kira stepped into the cockpit of the Indianapolis' shuttle. She looked out in wonder. There were no recognizable star systems and the old station hung in space like abandoned laundry. She studied it's design and realized she recognized it - only last time she had seen it, was not in her time.

"Is that K-7?" she asked. 

"No." replied Jack. "But it is of the same design. It's been abandoned for years. Not even scrap merchants are interested in her anymore." 

It took only moments to dock. Jack lead her to the airlock. They were met by an extremely tall man dressed only in black. Kira was amazed to find the Station apparently fully functional. She remembered seeing no lights when viewed from the Indianapolis. It occurred to her that they must have either blocked the viewports or painted them black. 

"Who is this?" asked Pilgrim before introductions could be made. It was clear to Kira, he was not happy to see her. "And why have you brought her here?" 

"You know damn well who she is, Pilgrim," replied Jack pushing his way past. Kira took a nervous glance at Pilgrim and decided to follow Jack down the corridor. She could hear Pilgrim following them. "She said," called Jack over his shoulder. "She said she wouldn't give us the information until she made sure Odo was okay. So, just show her where he is and we can get on with it." 

In two strides Pilgrim pushed past Kira and caught up with Jack. "What have you told her?" he demanded grabbing Jack by the arm. "What does she know?" 

"Enough," replied Jack. "And nothing more." 

"Remind me to buy you a dictionary, Shadow," hissed Pilgrim. "Your definition of enough varies drastically from mine." 

"Just tell us where he is. The sooner we get this taken care of the sooner we'll be on our way." To Kira's relief, Pilgrim nodded his head and ushered them to a turbo lift. "Don't take him seriously," said Jack to no one in particular. "You ought to see Pilgrim when he's not happy to see me." 

They spent the rest of the ride in silence. Kira stared at Pilgrim's back. It was clear the two men knew each other well. If, she speculated, Pilgrim worked with Jack, then either he was a Changeling as well, or he was in their employ. And if he was in there employ, then how many others were as well? How many of her own people? She glanced at Jack and found him looking at her a slight smile on his face. She found no comfort in his wink.

* * *

Quark paced the narrow room. It had been hours since they had transferred them to the Station and no one had offered a word of explanation. He had tried sitting, but sitting only made him more nervous. Walking helped, but not much.

Pilgrim's insistence that Odo was more valuable to him than mere currency bothered Quark, especially as no mention had been made as to his value. Then again the Elder had said he had skills that they may need. What those skills were, the Elder had not elaborated on. 

He halted in his steps as the door to the room slid open. For a moment he thought he was dreaming. Behind Pilgrim stood Captain Jack Fellows and Kira Nerys. 

"Colonel," he cried stepping forward. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you." 

He would not have been so happy if he had known he was going to walk straight into her fist.

* * *

Kira was fed up with speculation, by the time they reached the quarters where Odo was being held, she had decided she could trust no one. Finally recognizing she was out of her element, she swore to commit herself to only those issues she had some control over.

The door slid open and she followed Pilgrim and Jack into the narrow room. Her eyes automatically sought out Odo, and she did not see Quark at first. It was not until he approached that he drew her attention. Fine, she thought, and without a word punched him in the mouth. 

She caught him as he fell. 

"What the hell was that for?" asked Quark blood on his teeth. 

She touched the blood and watched as it remained blood on her fingers. "I had to know if you were really you," she whispered. "What the hell is going on?" 

"Then why didn't you just ask?" hissed Quark. "And while we're at it, how do I know you are who you say you are?" His hand hovered near her right breast. 

"Touch me and I'll take a knife and cut off your…" 

"Point taken." 

"And stuff it down…." 

"I said point taken." 

"Did I mention I'd use a dull knife?" 

She pushed him away from her. She glanced at Odo, who sat motionless. She started to approach him when Pilgrim spoke. 

"You said you wanted to see him. You have done so. Now tell us what we need to know." 

"How do I know this is Odo?" she asked. She glanced at Quark, who shrugged his shoulders. 

"You do not," replied Pilgrim. 

And he was right, she thought. There was really no way to tell under the circumstances. "Fine. What do you want to know?" 

"What did the Founder say?" demanded Pilgrim. 

"He said Odo's death would be his salvation." There was no reply. She turned to face Pilgrim and caught him exchange a glance with Jack. "What?" she asked. "Isn't that what you wanted to know? If not, then you've wasted your time and mine." 

"It's what we wanted to know," replied Jack. "But it's not what we wanted to hear." 

"This will make matters more difficult," said Pilgrim. "I must report this." He turned to leave and was met at the door by a man Kira guessed was a member of his crew. They conferred for a moment before Pilgrim turned to her. "Come this way," he said. 

"Why?" asked Kira. "I'd just as soon stay here." She needed to confer with Quark. She didn't want to go any further before finding out what he knew. 

"That is not possible. You are wanted by the Elder." 

"The Elder?" asked Jack clearly distressed. "What is he doing here?" 

"That is none of your concern," replied Pilgrim. "He is here and that is all you need know. Come." 

"Well," Jack said in a soft voice as they moved down the corridor. "Here is a pretty howdy do." 

At the end of the corridor they stopped before a door. Pilgrim punched in the access code and stood aside to allow them entry. As the door slid open there was a flash of light and Kira found herself stepping to…. 

Ops. 

Standing at the central control table were four men. As her eyes adjusted she realized that each and every one of them looked exactly like Odo.

* * *


	13. Part 13

****

In Sunshine or In Shadow - Part 13

Creek Johnson & Nance Hurt

* * *

Disclaimer: Paramount owns what it owns. We own what we own. No infringement intended - hopefully, none taken.

* * *

She knew she was standing in a recreation of Ops.

Standing at the central control table were four men. As her eyes adjusted she realized that each and every one of them looked exactly like Odo. 

No, upon closer inspection, they were not exactly the same. With her heart pounding in her chest, she realized that while each wore the face of Odo, it was not the same Odo. One wore the pinched, slightly Cardassian face of the Odo she had first met on Terok Nor. Standing next to him was a Changeling with the rounded face and rumpled appearance of the Odo she had known when she first came to DS9. The third wore the angular face of Odo as she had last seen him. The fourth was the most disturbing of all, for he wore the face of the older Odo she had encountered on Gaia. 

It frightened and saddened her to think that it took her this long to realize exactly how much he had changed in the years she knew him. Finding it all too much to take in, she stepped back, intent on finding the door and putting as much distance as possible between her and the occupants of the room. Her attempt at flight was halted by Jack. 

"It's okay," he whispered. "They thought this would make you more comfortable." 

"Well they were wrong," she whispered back. 

"Stay," said the Terok Nor Odo. "Please." The please was an afterthought. 

Pulling herself together, she nodded her consent, but remained where she was. 

"The information you bring us is disturbing," announced the early DS9 Odo, his voice thin and reedy. 

"Disturbing," volunteered the later DS9 Odo. "In that a decision must be made before we begin. A decision that will effect his future." 

"A decision not to be taken lightly," cautioned the Terok Nor Odo. "A decision only you can make." 

"Me?" asked Kira. "What have I got to do with this?" 

"The Odo you know," replied the early Odo. "Has been prepared for the Cleansing." 

"The erasure of memory," confirmed the late Odo. "If allowed to remain as he is, he will remain permanently in shadow." 

"Neither alive," volunteered the Terok Nor Odo. "Nor dead." 

This is worse than talking to the Prophets, thought Kira. She felt as though she were trapped in a nightmare, having his face before her, hearing his voice, and knowing she could not reach out and touch any of them, that she could not even trust any of them. Knowing this was not a dream she could wake from, she was determined to get through the ordeal as quickly as possible. "Can we just cut to the chase?" she asked. "How do you cure him? What is this decision you want me to make?" She ignored Jack's slight short of laughter. 

The three exchanged glances as though trying to decide who was to proceed. She took the opportunity to steal a look at the Gaia Odo. He remained silent and impassive, seemingly content to allow the others to deal with the situation. 

"Very well," said the Terok Nor Odo. "There are two paths available for a cure." 

"One path," remarked early Odo. "Will lead to a new life for him. A life in which he has no memory of all that has gone before." 

"The second path," concluded the late Odo. "Will lead to much pain, but will restore Odo as he was when you knew him." 

"If that's all," interrupted Kira. "If that's the decision you want me to make then I'll make it right now…." 

"Do not be so hasty," cautioned the Terok Nor Odo. "Think not of yourself in the decision." 

"But think of him who you decide for," counseled the early Odo. 

"But…" 

Jack placed his hand on Kira's arm. "They are giving you an out," he whispered. "You're all he has remaining from his former life. The only thing he has to hold on to…" 

"Don't you think I know that?" she replied, anger showing in her voice. 

"Listen to me, Colonel. I'm telling you that restoring his life is going to be very hard on both of you, but it's going to be hardest on him. Think of him as you decide. He has no real understanding of everything that has happened to him and when he finally comes around, he's going to feel as though the weight of the Universe were upon on his shoulders. The sacrifice he made will seem to him to have been in vain. He's going to need all the support he can get. We can only give him part of that support, the rest is up to you. Now, if you can't or won't be there for him…." 

"Is that what this is about….?" 

"...after this is all over, then do us all a favor and just let him be cleansed." 

"You think that….what?…. that I would grow bored with him? That after all this time I would just cast him off like…" 

"Time," remarked the Terok Nor Odo. "Much time has passed. Two years to be exact. What may happen in two years?" 

"Time," cautioned the early Odo. "Two long years to you, but an instant to him." 

"What they are saying, Colonel," continued Jack. "Is that if you ever felt your affection for Odo falter. If you want to back out. Now is the time to say so." 

"Say so," agreed the later Odo. "And let him slip into a new life. A life without the old pain." 

"Without the old attachments," remarked Jack. 

She placed her hands over her ears in an attempt to shut them out. She knew in her heart that Odo would not wish for any life but his old one. She wouldn't wish for any life, but one in which he were a part. Nothing else mattered. And yet, she had made a new life for herself in the past two years, a life without him. That she wanted him back was certain, but what kind of life could he expect to live? She mentally slammed the door on her doubts. Whatever future they faced, they would face it together. "But don't you understand, I would do anything for him." she shouted. "I would walk away from everyone and everything but him. I would even give my life for him." 

Her declaration was met with silence. She found them staring at her as though she had suddenly grown another head. 

"It is not your life we seek," remarked the late Odo. "But another." 

"Would you kill for him?" asked the Terok Nor Odo. 

What were they really asking? Kill who? She thought of Quark sitting alone in his cabin. She thought of herself and the earlier attempt on her life. "Yes," she said. "If it would save Odo, yes, I would kill for him." 

Hearing the sound of a throat being cleared, she turned to find the Gaia Odo looking at her. 

"While that is very admirable, Colonel." he remarked. "Would you kill Odo, if it meant saving him?" 

She shook her head. She could not have heard him correctly. "What?" she asked. 

"In order to save Odo, you must kill him. We cannot." 

"Only one Changeling," said the Terok Nor Odo. 

"Has ever harmed another," continued the early Odo. 

"It cannot be allowed to happen again," concluded the late Odo. 

"Which is why it must be your decision," emphasized the Gaia Odo. 

Don't be a fool. Your death will be your salvation. The Founders last words rang in her mind. She silently sent a prayer to the Prophets to take this away from her, knowing that they brought her here in the first place. The dream. Why? 

A familiar voice sounded in her head. I don't think I have time to explain it. Besides, I think you know the answer. She remembered asking him about the Link. The Link, he had said, was paradise. But it appeared he was not ready for paradise. After all these years, it appeared paradise was not ready for him. 

"Yes." Her voice sounded odd even to her. 

The Gaia Odo nodded in understanding. He turned to the others. "Leave us," he said. 

"But Elder…." began Jack. 

"There are preparations to be made," suggested the Terok Nor Odo. 

"Then make them," replied the Gaia Odo gently. "You have your answer. No go. The Colonel and I have much to discuss."

* * *

Quark leapt to his feet as the door to the cabin opened. Instead of Kira, he was disappointed to see Pilgrim with two of his crew.

"The decision as been made," said Pilgrim, motioning for Quark to follow. The two crewmen busied themselves with Odo. 

"What decision?" asked Quark, suddenly not liking the turn of events. "Where's Kira?" 

"Busy elsewhere." 

"Then what do you need me for?" 

"In case she fails," replied Pilgrim, steering him out into the corridor. 

"Fails what?" 

Pilgrim gave no reply.

* * *

Kira watched as the others filed out of the holosuite. Once they were alone, she turned to the Gaia version of Odo, the one they called Elder.

"Well?" she asked. "What happens next?" 

"We talk," he said simply. 

"You know what I mean." 

"Patience my dear Colonel," he softly cautioned her. "There is time. Shall we talk in more pleasant surroundings?" He gave an order to the computer and she found Ops drop away to be replaced by a green meadow. A large shade tree overlooked a shallow stream. 

He sat in the shade of the tree and invited her to join him. 

"It is difficult, I know," he said. "It strikes at the very nature of existence does it not? We know what defines life, but what defines living? Is the process of existence enough? Your Odo is currently alive but can his current state be defined as living? Are we nothing more than the sum of our parts? What part do our memories play in our existence? Do our memories shape our existence, or does our existence shape our memories? How many things have occurred in your life that you would like to forget? How many memories would you like to have plucked from your mind? If you were able to remove even one memory, how would that shape your future? If you were able to remove even the smallest memory, would you cease to be you? All interesting questions don't you think?" 

"I have never had much use for philosophical discussions," she replied, clearly showing her displeasure. "Just tell me what happens next." 

"Of course. And you have many questions." He nodded in understanding. "Very well, what happens next is we apply science to nature and let nature take it's course." 

"And that means?" She was quickly losing her patience. 

"Odo suffers from what in a humanoid would be classified as an occlusion in the brain. A condition that would cause the synapses in the brain to malfunction and result in loss of memory. A lobotomy of sorts." 

"If he were a humanoid…" she prompted. 

"Which he is not," agreed the Elder. "We do not have brains as such and therefore no synapses. To put it in terms of our body, he has been injected with a chemical, which causes that which functions as our memory to become masked. Memory exists, but is disassociated from the rest of our thought patterns. 

"So, what do we do?" asked Kira. "Remove the chemical?" 

"There is only one way to purge him of the chemical." 

"By killing him?" 

He thought about her remark for a moment. "Do you know how to make non-potable water potable?" he asked apropos of nothing. 

"You boil it," she was starting to get confused. "You don't intend on boiling him?" 

"Boiling causes the water molecules and the molecules of the contaminant to disassociate. A phaser, set high enough will also cause matter to disassociate. A setting of 6 for a sufficient amount of time will deeply penetrate organic tissue…." 

"And burn the chemical from his system," she replied. "But what if you are wrong?" 

"We are not wrong in the treatment. But there always exists the possibility that the cure may be too extreme." 

"So it is possible he may not survive?" 

"Yes," he replied looking her in the eye. "I will not deceive you, there exists the possibility he will not survive. And the recovery may not be instantaneous or complete. There may be some memories he never recovers." 

Kira gave some thought to his statement. Well, she chided herself, you decided to go along with it, you'll just have to live with the consequences. 

"You sound," she hazarded a guess. "As though you have personal experience with this process." 

"I do," he said with a smile. "I survived a…cure…many years ago. It seems there exists in our line a rebellious streak that destines us to live apart from the Link." 

"Your line?" asked Kira with growing unease. "Are you related to Odo?" 

"Related is hardly the correct term," he said with what Kira thought was a sad smile on his face. "To use a term favored by the Vorta, I am merely his illustrious progenitor." 

"But that would make you…You're clones!" She thought of the Vorta and the Jem'Hadar. How else did the Dominion perfect the process of cloning? It made perfect sense. 

"Yes. It is one of the sacrifices we made when we transcended humanoid form. No reproductive system, no reproduction." 

"But why didn't you ever find him? Why let him live his entire life thinking he was an outsider? You said yourself that…." 

He shook his head sadly. "I am fully aware of his pain, Colonel. But it is not our way to interfere in the lives of others." 

"Not your way?" she felt the anger rising up within her. "What to you call this?" 

"I call this survival, Colonel. This is quite different from the business of living." 

Watching to see if Kira understood, he continued. "Who am I? Where do I come from? What is my purpose in life? Am I alone in the Universe? These are the eternal questions. Each of us has their own quest, their own search for identity. No one can give you the answers, they must be found on your own." 

"But….?" 

"But why? Let me put it to you this way: what if we had come forth and declared ourselves? What would have happened? How would that really have made a difference to Odo? He knew the Hundred existed and yet he made no move to find them and when the opportunity presented itself he chose to remain with you instead. If we had come forward, it would have only pushed us into public awareness. Yes, we would have been novelties for awhile. But what would have happened once it became known we would not fight the Dominion? We would have been reviled. And what of Odo? How would that have benefited him, other than to put him at odds with another of his people? What purpose would have been served in causing him even more pain?" 

"But Jack and Gus chose to fight." 

"As was their right. You see, Colonel. We do not seek, for lack of a better word, dominion over others. Not even over ourselves. Our people are free to do as they wish, as long as they do not compromise the anonymity of the rest. Any one of us could have made contact with Odo if they wished, only we believe that everyone must find their own way." 

"And what about the Link?" she asked. "Doesn't it have a hold on you as well?" 

"The Link," he replied. Kira was interested to hear the tone of his voice was not in the least bit reverential. "Do you know how the Link began? The Link started as a repository of information. It was never intended to be what it became." 

"You mean it was a library?" 

"In a manner of speaking. We have no written language, we have no need for one. When our people set out to explore the Universe, a need to return to the Link was engineered in their genetic makeup. The sole purpose of that need was for them to return to share what they had learned and then resume their lives. The Elders of our people remained behind to organize and disseminate the information. It was never intended to be a form of government. It was never intended to be a seat of authority." 

"Which is why you left," ventured Kira. 

"Exactly. Would you allow your Station computer to dictate your life and the lives of others?" 

"No." Although she sometimes felt as though her life was ruled by a schedule. 

"Neither would I. However, the need to share what we have learned is still very much a part of our lives. So, we formed a Link, here in the Alpha Quadrant, but we only allow it to be used for its intended purpose. I and the others you met here today are the keepers of the Link. The librarians, if you will." 

"You say you refuse to fight the Dominion," said Kira. "And yet Jack said that you couldn't afford to allow the Dominion to take the Alpha Quadrant." 

"That is correct." 

"Then would you mind explaining why?" 

"The simple answer is that the Alpha Quadrant is not ours. It belongs to the other races that live here. Do you ever wonder how the Dominion was allowed to exist?" 

"Through conquest," stated Kira. 

"Not at first. You see, Colonel, we are one of the oldest races in existence. We were gathering information and exploring space while most of you humanoids were still fashioning weapons out of stone. If you care to look at your own records you will find each and every culture has legends of Changelings, of creatures who appear to be one thing, but in reality are another. We are the basis of those legends." 

"But if you have accumulated all that knowledge, why don't you use it to help people?" 

"We did at first. In the early days of our existence as changelings, we reached out as an adult would reach out to help a child. To guide and assist in the development of alien cultures. However, as with most children, there comes a time when you have to allowed them to stand on their own. The process is painful and sometimes violent, but necessary for their development. Painful for both the parent and the child and sometimes the process of separation leads to resentment, anger, and in some even a desire for revenge. Those that make up the Dominion saw each instance of rebellion against us as a slight - as justification that we should no longer have direct contact with alien races. That we should no longer simply offer assistance, but demand compliance, for the greater good." 

"We disagree with that philosophy. To lead lives separate from others, yes, to dominate them, no. To reemerge as a power in the Alpha Quadrant would be to invite others to look to us for assistance. To reemerge as a power in the Alpha Quadrant would be to encourage others to seek us out in the pursuit of dominance. We will do neither. We will content ourselves with seeking knowledge and with passing that knowledge on to other generations. What our descendants do with that knowledge is entirely up to them." 

"And the not so simple answer?" asked Kira. 

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" he asked with a laugh. 

"Yes." Kira did not find the situation all that amusing. As a matter of fact, she found their refusal to 'interfere' as frustrating as she found the Dominions insistence on imposing order. 

"The let me ask you this: do you believe in the Prophets?" 

"With all my heart." 

"Do you believe in the Pah Wraiths?" 

She hesitated. "I did not, but now I do," she admitted. "But what has this to do with anything?" 

"It has to do with everything, Colonel. Everything in the Universe has an equal and opposite member. Male/female. Vertebrate/invertebrate. Darkness/light. Good/evil." 

"Gamma Quadrant Changeling/Alpha Quadrant Changeling." 

"It is the yen and the yang. It is the balance of nature. We cannot exist in the Gamma Quadrant and they cannot exist in this Quadrant. Neither of us can afford it." 

"I wish someone would tell the Dominion that," remarked Kira, thinking about what Jack had said about the plot to kill Odo and blame it on the Solids. What had he called it? A holy war. 

"Once we restore Odo, they will understand." 

Echoes of what the Founders had said in the past stirred in her memory - the implication that Odo's return to the Link was more important than the conguest of the Alpha Quadrant. "Why?" she asked. "What's so important about Odo?" 

He carefully studied her. "You don't know?" he asked. "You really have no idea?" 

"I know why he is important to me…" 

"Colonel, Odo is one of us…" 

"Well, I know that…" 

"No," he said. "I don't think you do. When I say he is one of us, I do not simply mean he is a Changeling, I mean that he is of us…" 

Kira closed her eyes feeling as though she were stunned. "Wait a minute," she gasped, thoughts swirling through her mind. "Are you saving he is not from the Link?" 

"Exactly." 

"He wasn't sent out? He didn't come through the wormhole as an infant? 

"He was sent out, but he was sent out by us." 

"So, he never belonged to the Dominion?" 

"Yes." 

"But why then did he feel the need to return to the Omari Nebula?" She struggled to make sense out of what she was hearing. 

"We all have that desire," replied the Elder. "It is a part of us. The desire to return home is joined with the desire to share knowledge. If we destroy one desire, we destroy the other as well. It was unfortunate for Odo that he lived so close to the wormhole." 

"But, when Odo found the Founders, they recognized him as one of the Hundred…" 

"Which was the start of his troubles. He was the first of our new breed to ever reach the Link." 

"Yes!" agreed Kira. "They said as much. But they never mentioned…." 

"No. And I imagine they treated him with a certain amount of suspicion in the beginning." 

Kira nodded in agreement remembering the frustration Odo felt in receiving such an unsatisfactory first experience with his own people. On reflection she realized that they were little more than distant relations. 

"But if they knew," she asked. "Then why was it so important to get him to return to the Link?" 

"Because they refused to believe that any of us could exist outside the Link," replied the Elder "It was an affront to them to realize that we could not only survive without them, but thrive without them." 

"So in converting Odo?" 

"They believed we would all eventually return." 

"And when they realized that Odo would never condone taking action against the Alpha Quadrant," surmised Kira. "They decided not only to brainwash him into staying but making it so he could never return." 

"Which is why it is so important that Odo survive. Not only to us, but to the Link as well." 

"To hell with the Link," remarked Kira. "If I never run across another Founder…." 

"Do not allow bitterness to consume you," replied the Elder gently placing a hand over hers. "The Link is not worth your anger or your tears." 

"But after what they have done to Odo…." 

"They have done more for Odo than they ever imagined. As part of the Link, Odo would have been but one voice. Outside the Link, he will serve as a beacon for all within the Link who wish for reform from within or seek a life away from their influence." 

"So," said Kira not genuinely pleased with his remarks. "You plan on exploiting Odo just as the Link exploited him." 

"That is one way of looking at it," agreed the Elder. "But only with Odo's consent…" 

He was interrupted by a door opening in the hills beyond the steam. Pilgrim stood in the doorway. 

"It is time," he announced. 

The Elder stood and extended his hand to Kira. "Come," he said. "We must go. I am sorry that you feel as you do. We have taken a great risk in involving you, we can only hope that you understand in some small way the nature of our self imposed isolation, and respect it." 

Kira merely nodded and followed Pilgrim out of the holosuite. She was lead to a room further into the Station. Pilgrim keyed in a code and the door slid open. He did not follow her inside. 

As the door slid closed, she found herself in a darkened room. In the center of the room was a depression similar to a reflecting pool. Small globes of light were placed around the pool, providing the only illumination. 

"Colonel!" cried a voice she recognized as belonging to Quark. "You have no idea how glad I am so see you." He stepped forward out of the darkness, but kept at least an arms length away from her. "You're not going to hit me again are you?" 

"No," she replied through clenched teeth. 

"Can I ask why?" 

She turned to look at him. "Because I no longer care." 

"Are you okay?" asked Quark. "You look…..upset." Receiving no reply, he continued. "Listen, just what the hell is going on here? For days they haven't told me anything and now that Pilgrim fellow brings me here and tells me I'm their backup in case you fail. Fail at what? What do you have to do?" 

"It's simple," she said with a bitter laugh. "I only have to shoot Odo."

* * *


	14. Part 14

**

* * *

**

In Sunshine or In Shadow - Part 14

Creek Johnson & Nance Hurt

* * *

Disclaimer: Paramount owns what it owns. We own what we own. No infringement intended - hopefully, none taken.

* * *

Commander Bryan Landis waited for the turbo lift doors to close before letting out a heartfelt sigh of relief. To use an old phrase, it had been one of those days. He allowed the troubles of the day to slide gently from his mind as he thought of a quiet evening at home with his wife.

He closed his eyes, slightly surprised that after twenty years of marriage and a dozen children he still felt a warm glow at the thought of her. As surprising as the stupid grin he always felt cross his face at the unexpected sight of her in a crowd. He was just starting to entertain the notion of changing the quiet night to a romantic night when his comm. badge provided an unwelcome interruption. 

"Landis here," he said sharply. 

"I hate to be a bother now that you are off duty," said the calm voice of John Marshall. "However, I have just received notice that the Indianapolis is reported overdue on Vulcan. Even allowing for the Colonel's little side trip to the Thelos System….." 

"Damn." 

"I beg your pardon?" asked Marshall. 

"Nothing. Has anyone been able to raise them on sub-space?" Landis knew the answer before asking the question. So much for a quiet night. 

"Negative. Nor, I might add, have any ships in the area reported seeing her." 

"Very well," said Landis with a sigh. "When's the Defiant scheduled to be back from patrol?" 

"Approximately 2200 hours." 

Two hours, thought Landis, well at least he could have a decent meal and a hot shower before having to take off. "Right," he replied. "Tell them not to stand down and let me know as soon as they dock." 

On reflection, he thought, maybe he should make that a cold shower.

* * *

"What?" asked Quark.

"You heard me," replied Kira quietly. 

"Well, of course I heard you," insisted Quark indicating his ears. "But you couldn't have said what I think you said." 

They were interrupted by the opening of the door. Kira turned and stepped aside as four robed figures entered the room. Quark scurried to the farthest corner. As the figures approached, Kira realized they were wearing the smooth faces of Changelings. Two were female and two were male, or at least as close as Changelings came to being either sex. Of the four only one wore the face of Odo. 

She was startled as each approached her one at a time and bowed to her. 

"Colonel," said the last, the one who looked like Odo. 

"Elder?" 

"Yes." He smiled slightly as he took her arm and led her to a position in front of the depression in the floor. "You will stand here," he instructed handing her a phaser. "The setting is programmed. Ten seconds, no more, no less." 

Finding it hard to swallow with a lump in her throat, she merely nodded. The Elder patted her gently on the arm and joined the others standing in the depression. 

She starting to feel decidedly uncomfortable standing staring at the assembled Changelings, when the door opened again and three more entered. Two male Changelings, supporting a third. The third she knew was Odo, wearing a purple flight suit two sizes too small for him. She glanced at the two Changeling escorting him. One was another Odo and one was…Laas? 

They placed Odo in front of her, his back to the depression. 

"Laas?" she asked. 

"No," it was Jack's voice. "But one of his line. Surprised?" 

"Yes," she answered. "Although after today, I don't think anything will ever be a surprise again. And you are?" she asked of the second Changeling with Odo's face. 

"We've met," was the curt reply. She recognized Pilgrim's voice although he did not wait for an answer. Jack took up position behind her as Pilgrim stepped away to stand near Quark. Quark did not look in the least bit happy with the arrangement. 

The door opened again and a handful of additional Changelings entered the room and stood in a cluster just inside the doorway. 

"Third one from the left," whispered Jack. 

"What?" 

"Gus. In case you were wondering. Third one from the left." 

Her eyes sought out the Changeling indicated and she was slightly amused to find Gus was a female. As she looked at the assembled group of Changelings, her blood suddenly ran cold. She remembered Jack's words from a previous conversation. 'At the moment of our death we cannot lie.' They don't expect Odo to survive, she thought. She looked at Odo, he stood in place like a marionette, his eyes vacant. What if this were to be the last time I see him alive, she thought. 

"Does he know?" she asked Jack. "Does he have any idea what is about to happen?" 

"No," he replied. "Not at this moment. But he will once it's over." 

She looked past Odo to the Elder. "May I have a moment to speak to him?" she asked. 

"Certainly," he replied. "Proceed when you are ready." 

"Thank you." She glanced over her shoulder at Jack, who taking the hint, stepped back to allow her some privacy. 

She placed her hands on his shoulders and ran her hands lightly down the length of his arms, uncertain what to say. Dear Prophets, she thought, give me the words. Taking a deep breath she rested her left hand against the back of his neck and pulled his head down, their foreheads touching. She left she would not be able to do this if she had to stare into those eyes. 

"Do you know," she said softly. "What happened after you left Vic's - the night of our first date? You never asked, I guess you really didn't want to know. I never said, because…because I thought there would always be time. Then we ran out of time, and it just didn't seem to matter much after that." 

She fought back her tears. "After you left Vic's, I went back to my quarters, and spent most of the night trying to make sense of everything. But no matter what, I kept coming back to me siting at that table, you had just asked if I wanted to dance, and you stood there, your hand reaching out for mine. It was at that moment that I realized that from the moment we first met, you had always offered me an open hand. I never expected that from someone who wasn't Bajoran and you, you after all you had gone through in the lab, had no reason to offer your hand to anyone, much less me." 

"Why me? I couldn't fathom why of all people me. I started to think of all that we had gone through over the last seven years and I began to realize that no matter what… it didn't matter if I was the one to hurt you, or you were the one to hurt me, you were always there offering me your hand. 

"Foolishly, I thought of how much I had changed over the years when it was you who had changed. I thought about everything from small changes, like that ridiculous belt and you learning how to dance to big changes such as your turning your back on your people and realized that I had been the cause of a lot of the changes you had put yourself through. I didn't know why at the time, but it dawned on me that you did it because you loved me, although I couldn't figure out what I had ever done to deserve it. You should have hated me for being so blind and yet there you stood with your hand reaching out for mine." 

"And how placing my hand in yours was the most natural thing in the world for me to do. How stepping into your arms was as easy and as normal as breathing." 

"You have no idea how much I've missed you. Not a day goes by when I don't think of you. When I don't look for your face in the crowds on the Promenade. Or hear a voice like yours or a laugh that is the same and it's all I can do to keep my composure." 

She slid her left hand from the back of his neck and grabbed hold of the front of his flight suit with all her might. Her right hand tightened on her phaser. 

"You are my heart." 

"My anchor." 

"My true north." 

"The love of my life." 

She kissed him and put all her emotions into that kiss. 

As their lips parted… 

She touched the trigger on the phaser. 

She felt his body jerk as the energy blast coursed through his body. Concentrating on her count, she ignored the smell of burnt clothing, tears running down her cheeks. 

The seconds passed in what seemed a lifetime. Finally reaching ten seconds, she released him, the phaser dropping to the floor. His body wavered in place for a moment before falling backward only to be caught by the four Changelings waiting in the pool below. 

She watched fascinated as the four began to shift, taking Odo with them. She was vaguely aware of Jack stepping up from behind. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She was just about to turn and ask him a question when she felt pressure on her neck and heard the hiss of the hypospray.

* * *

Jack and Gus gently placed Kira on the bunk in the quest quarters of the Indianapolis and stepped aside as Pilgrim unceremoniously dumped Quark on the other. Picking up a tricorder, Jack carefully assessed their condition.

"That should keep them out for a couple of hours," he remarked. "With any luck the Elders will have finished by then and we can be on our way. Sure you don't want to hang around Pilgrim? Maybe play some springball?" 

"Unlike you, I have work to be done. I hope you know what you are doing," remarked Pilgrim. "If they die…" 

"I was a doctor once," Jack reminded him. 

"I'm a doctor, dammit," said Gus mockingly as he squeezed past them and left the cabin. "Not a damned shapeshifter." 

"Three hundred years ago," said Pilgrim ignoring Gus. "A lot has changed since then." 

"People haven't," Jack put the tricorder away. "Besides that, I keep current. You never know when it might come in handy." 

"You know what you have to do?" 

"Yes," said Jack with good humor. "I know. I've been thinking…" 

"Why is it when I hear you speak those words I feel impending disaster?" 

"Maybe it's because your a…." 

"Enough," interrupted Pilgrim. "Do what you must, but spare me the constant chatter." 

"Didn't you say something about having work to do?" 

"Yes." Pilgrim reached the door of the cabin and turned to look back at the two unconscious figures. "Do you believe they can be trusted?" 

"Has anyone ever called you their true north?" asked Jack. 

Pilgrim stared long and hard at him. "No," he replied softly. 

"Nobody's called me that either." Although I wish they had, Jack thought. 

"And the Ferengi?" asked Pilgrim. "Do you believe we can trust him?" 

"Despite his bluster, yes. Look, he risked his life in a move he thought would save Odo. The money was just a side issue. And besides that…." 

"He still stands to make a profit," replied Pilgrim nodding his head thoughtfully. "Till the rendezvous then." 

"Over the Mountains of the Moon," said Jack holding out his hand. 

After a moments hesitation, Pilgrim took the proffered hand. "Down the Valley of the Shadow," he replied. 

Jack watched Pilgrim as he made his way to the airlock. "Ride, boldly ride," he said softly to himself. "If you seek for Eldorado."

* * *

Out of the darkness, he felt the sharp bite of pain. Through the darkness, he felt as though every bit of him separated and scattered in a thousand directions, disbursing the darkness into light.

Hundreds of thoughts formed, only to be replaced by another as soon as they were realized. It was as though he were living every moment of his life at exactly the same time. 

In the darkness he had been absolutely alone. Here in the light, he became aware of another presence. Of other minds gently touching his. Gathering his scattered wits, putting some sense of order in the chaos that he embodied. 

And granted him peace.

* * *

The alarm klaxon sounded it's relentless warning as Jack and Gus carried the last of their burdens to the escape pod.

"I saw a peanut stand," shouted Jack over the noise of the alarm. 

"I seen a rubber band," sang back Gus. 

"I saw a needle that winked it's eye." 

"But I done seen just about everything," 

"When I see a Ferengi fly," concluded Jack with a laugh. "You know something Gus, these humanoids are a lot heavier than they look." 

They placed the still unconscious Quark next to Kira Nerys. 

"Warning. Warp core breach in ten minutes," calmly announced the ships computer. 

Turning Quark's body, Gus gently took his arm and placed it across the body of Kira. 

"Nice touch," remarked Jack as Gus stepped out of the pod. 

"Yeah, well, it's the closest he'll ever get," remarked Gus with a slight smile. "You know, I think I'm going to miss this life." 

Jack draped his arm across Gus' shoulder. "Me too." 

Gus closed the hatch and stepped back as Jack pushed the release, sending the escape pod racing away from the ship. 

"Warp core breach in eight minutes," the computer reminded them. 

They stood for a moment watching the pod quickly disappear from view. 

"Think they are going to be okay?" asked Jack. 

"As okay as anybody in love ever is," replied Gus. 

Arm in arm they made their way back into the heart of the ship. 

"So," asked Jack. "Would you say that I was your true north?" 

"What is it with you and this 'true north' business anyway? 

"Just answer the question." 

"I'm sitting on top of this hill, enjoying the view, living my own life, minding my own business and you come up and convince me to run off with you in this broken down freighter so we can 'see the universe'. And we see the universe. Then you get this idiotic idea to take over this Starfleet ship so we can get into the war. Then the war is over and I'm thinking I can go back to my hill. But no. You think you can pull some strings and get us the milk run from Vulcan to the Gamma Quadrant. So, we do that. And now you want to know if you're my true north?" 

"Exactly," replied Jack. "In your considered opinion." 

"Why?" asked Gus. "What's it to you?" 

"I don't know. Maybe it would be nice to think someone would do for me what she did for Odo." 

"You think it would be nice for someone to shoot you?" 

"In a manner of speaking." 

"Believe me, Jack. I've thought about shooting you more times than you want to know…" 

"So, in your considered opinion, I would be your true north?" 

"In my considered opinion," replied Gus after a moments consideration. "You are the most stubborn, pigheaded, interfering, bucket of gelatinous snot I have ever had the misfortune to encounter in my life." 

"Warp core breach in three minutes," remarked the ships computer. 

"Yeah? Well," remarked Jack. "I love you too."

* * *

I've been drugged, Kira thought, sitting up suddenly. In the glare of light that stuck her eyes she felt hands restraining her. She blinked and recognized a face.

"Julian?" 

"Easy," he cautioned her. "You've been through a lot. Now, just lie back and get your bearings." 

"What happened?" 

"We were hoping you could tell us." He opened his tricorder and began checking her status. "What do you remember?" 

She looked at him closely, and decided to lie. "Nothing much," she replied. "How long have I been here?" 

"On the Defiant? Two days. In the escape pod? We think three days, maybe four." 

"Escape pod?" 

He looked at the tricorder more closely. "I don't see any indication of a cranial injury, but if you are having trouble with your memory, perhaps I should run a few more tests…." 

"No," insisted Kira. "Where's Quark?" 

"Quark was released this morning. I believe he is in the quarters assigned to him if you would like to see him, but he was even less cooperative about the whole incident than you are. You were very lucky to have gotten off the Indianapolis when you did. The debris field is huge, it must have been a remarkable…" 

"Debris field?" 

"Yes." He turned to his nurse and handed her the tricorder. "There must be something wrong with this one. Thank you." He began running a second scan. "The Indianapolis is gone. Warp core breach, we aren't sure what exactly happened. We found the three of you in an escape pod. You and Quark were given enough triptacederine to keep you out for a week." 

Three? "Odo?" Kira sat up again. "Where?" 

"Resting," he said gently pushing her back down onto the biobed. "As you should be. When the Indianapolis was reported overdue by the Vulcan authorities, we came looking for you. We found what was left of the Indianapolis and picked up the signal from the escape pod shortly thereafter. And you know nothing about what might have caused the explosion?" 

"No," replied Kira clearly puzzled. "How is he?" 

"Physically fine. I mean, back to normal. Mentally, I have no idea. How did you find them?" 

"I didn't," she replied. "They found me." She was desperately trying to make sense of the situation. Last thing she remembered was being on the station. Shooting Odo. She winced at the thought. Then the elders…and then Jack… "Where there any other escape pods?" 

"None that we have been able to locate," confessed Julian. "We scanned the area and found nothing. With any luck someone else may have found Captain Fellows and Mr. Ferguson." 

I wouldn't count on it, she thought. Knowing what they were, she was convinced they were light years away from here. And she never go the chance to thank them.

* * *

"Where's Kira," he asked. It was clear to Ezri he was stalling for time. He was good at that.

"Kira is in her office," she reminded him. Whenever Odo needed a little extra time remembering the answer to her questions, he always asked for Kira. "A lot of work piled up while you were away. Now, answer the question." 

He sat on the edge of the biobed and crossed his arm across his chest. "Of course, I remember who you are," he replied testily. "I was at your zhian'tara." 

Ezri tilted her head to the side and sighed. Things had not been going well, and her patient was less than cooperative. "Not my zhian'tara, Odo." she reminded him. "Jadzia's." 

"I really don't see the point of all of this," he said gruffly, but it was clear the tricks his memory was playing on him were a constant source of irritation and embarrassment. "May I go home now?" 

"What's the last thing you remember?" 

"Waking us this morning…" 

"You know what I mean." They stared at each other, neither willing to concede defeat. 

"If I tell you," asked Odo eventually. "Will you let me go home?" 

"For the day? Yes." 

Finally, he thought with relief. "The last thing I remember clearly was sitting in a meeting with Gevrik and the head of Security for the Embassy." 

"And your next clear memory?" 

"Waking up on the Defiant. Everything in between is just bits and pieces." 

"Right," she said. "One last question." 

"Well?" 

"Odo, where's home?" 

He opened his mouth to reply and halted. 

He had no idea.

* * *

"Well?" asked Julian Bashir as Odo stalked out of the Infirmary and disappeared into the crowded Promenade.

"Poor Odo," replied Ezri. "Nobody should have to go through what he's having to go through." 

"His memory is coming back, just not as quickly as any of us would like." 

"That's true," she agreed. "And he remembers more when he isn't trying to. Ask him a direct question and he's likely to go blank, then two minutes later, after you've moved on to something else, he remembers. It's as though he's two sentences behind in a conversation. It can't be easy for him." 

"He will work through it," Julian assured her. "If I know Odo, he will work it through."

* * *

Feeling relieved to be free at last from the confines of the Infirmary, Odo allowed himself to be pushed along with the traffic of the Promenade, pleased he remembered the location of the majority of the storefronts. Once he reached the Security Office, he separated from the throng and stood to the side, occasionally spying a face he recognized.

He briefly glanced over as the door to the office slid open and a tall, blonde headed man stepped out. In a flash, he recognized him. The noise of the Promenade slipped away as in Odo's mind he saw that man standing over the limp body of Kira. He shook his head, and the vision was replaced by the same man standing over him. 'Don't be a fool," he remembered him saying. 'Your death will be your salvation.' 

He felt his body jerk involuntarily at the memory of a phaser blast burning it's way through him. Trembling, he moved away as quickly as possible, but not before he had been spotted. The man called his name and he pretended not to hear, ducking into the nearest doorway. Looking around, he recognized this place, this was Quark's. He made his way to the end of the bar farthest from the door and hid. 

"Well, when did they let you out?" asked a voice. 

"What?" He look up into the face of Quark. He nearly laughed with relief. 

"Odo, are you okay?" Quark asked clearly concerned. "You look….odd." 

"I'm fine." 

"If you say so. Listen, I need to talk to you about something. As soon as we got back, I checked to see how my accounts were doing and I found something strange. A rather large amount of latinum was deposited into a new account and there was a message left for me that said it was a deposit for future services. Was that sent from who I think….?" 

Odo no longer heard him. In his mind, he and Quark were standing in a nearly empty hanger. A Founder was there with them. 'It it not necessary for you to return to the Link,' she said. 'We can kill you now.' He stiffened as in his memory he could feel the phaser scatter his molecules. 

"Odo?" asked Quark. "Can you hear me?" 

"Yes," he replied, startled by Quark's touch on his arm. 

"Maybe we'd better go back to the Infirmary." Quark turned to motion to one of his waiters to take care of the bar and when he turned back, Odo was gone. 

Fighting panic, Odo allowed himself to be swept away until he could find a quiet corner to hide in. I need to go home, he thought. I need to find Kira. 

Looking around to make sure neither Quark nor the blonde headed man were anywhere near, he started to make his way toward the turbolifts. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the flash of a red uniform. Turning, thinking it was Kira, he found himself remembering standing in a darkened room. She was pressed close to him, whispering softly. Their lips met and she...shot him. Shot him? He could feel the energy burning it's way through his body, see her face before him, tears running down her cheeks as she... 

shot him… 

Someone in the crowd jostled him. Drunkenly he turned to see who had walked into him and when he turned back, he saw Julian and Quark talking to the blonde headed man. Again, he caught the flash of a red uniform, much closer to him now. He felt his body jerk at the memory of the phaser blast. 

And he ran.

* * *

"What do you mean he ran off?" demanded Kira of the somewhat shame faced group that met her in the Infirmary.

"He was on the Promenade one minute," began Marshall. 

"Behaving oddly, I might add," volunteered Quark. "Even for Odo." 

"And then he ran," said Julian. 

"Where?" 

"We don't know," said Marshall. "He wasn't wearing a comm. badge." 

"And in his humanoid form we can't find him with a scan." 

"Well, that's just great," growled Kira. "What happened to cause him to run?" 

"We don't know that either," replied Julian. "It could be anything." 

"Is there anything you can remember that happened to him," asked Ezri. "That may have caused him to be afraid?" 

Kira and Quark exchanged looks. She could think of several things, but none she could discuss openly. "No." 

"Especially something remembered out of context." 

"Remembered out of context?" she asked. 

"You see," said Ezri. "Recovered memories don't always come back in any recognizable order. It could be a little bit of one memory, a part of another. Like a puzzle, it takes time for them to fit into a whole picture." 

Great, thought Kira. He could remember a part of anything. He could even remember only that she…shot him…and know nothing of the reason why. She found the idea deeply disturbing. 

"Should we organize a search party?" asked Marshall. 

"But he could be anywhere," protested Julian. "Or anything." 

"But you can't just allow him to run around out there," said Quark. "Think of the trouble he could cause." 

"And you think a staionwide search would go unnoticed?" asked Marshall. 

"Julian's right," said Kira. "And if he is still confused, a search party would only drive him deeper into hiding. We'll just have to wait for him to come home on his own." 

"If he remembers where that is," said Ezri softly to herself.

* * *

With each step Kira felt exhaustion weigh heavily on her. She had been through so much in the last month and now she felt she had she had lost Odo all over again. By the time she reached her quarters her body felt as though it was an unfamiliar and heavy burden. All she wanted now was a hot bath, a warm bed, and Odo. Her heart ached at the thought of him, alone and frightened somewhere on the station.

She keyed in her access code, the door slid open and she stepped thorough not noticing how dark the rooms were until the door slid closed behind her. Ordering the lights up, she heard a rasping cry and turned to find a figure cowering in the corner, his arms thrown protectively around his head. 

"Odo?" she said and was at his side in an instant. 

"I'm sorry," he stammered. "I apologize for the mistake. I thought these were my quarters." 

"Odo," she said kneeling next to him and gently pulling his arms down so she could see his face. "These are our quarters. Come on, look at me." She lifted his head and gently caressed his face. 

He blinked as though the light hurt his eyes. "Nerys?" he asked uncertainly. 

She made soothing noises as one would to a child, silently breathing thanks to the Prophets for sending him home. "It's okay," she assured him. "Everything will be okay." 

"No!" he replied attempting to move away from her. "No, I remember things. Frightening things. Terrible things. Please," he pleaded. "Please, tell me it was just a dream." 

"I know," she replied gently pulling him into her arms. She rested his head in her lap. "I know. I'll tell you everything. But it's a long story." 

"I have the time." 

She paused unsure how to begin. How was she to tell him that everything he thought about his life, everything he had assumed about himself and his people was a falsehood? How was she to tell him that all the sacrifices he had made were in vain? How could she tell him that although the Founders were not his people, the Hundred appeared to want even less to do with him? Sweet Prophets, she thought, how could she be expected to destroy his entire world with just a few words? 

She stroked his hair and leaned to drop a kiss on his head. The simple matter was that his world was all ready destroyed. He had the right to know the truth and if anyone were to break the news to him, she would just as well do it herself. She could do this, she chided herself, she would do it for him. And she would be there to pick up the pieces. With a sigh she launched into her narrative. "Let's see, I believe it all started…" 

And late into the night she talked, telling him everything she remembered. Throughout the night she found herself crying for him and grieving with him. The pent up anguish of two years was released as two wounded souls found it possible to fall in love for a second time, without ever having falling out of love in the first place. 

The morning found them still on the floor, asleep in each others arms.

* * *

The End

* * *


End file.
